A New Home
by Cari-anne
Summary: Jamie is a new student at the Institute where she meets Peter, Kess and John. Together they go through the hardships they face along with the adventures. A small group with a big punch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A New Beginning**

The flight had been long and boring, but Logan finally arrived at her destination. She had heard all kinds of stories about New York City and had seen it on the news shows, though she was not going to the city, but just outside it. Once she was off the plane, she walked outside into the bright light. She was stunned at first but once a cloud dimmed the light she decided she was lucky to only have a carry on bag. The other people on her plane were now at the baggage pick up and they looked very tired. A car pulled up in front of her and the driver rolled down the window on the passenger's side.

"Xavier Institute?" he asked. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. He unlocked the doors and she got into the back seat. "I'm Sam," he said, "I live at the Institute too. You'll like it there, I know you will." Logan smiled and nodded. She stared out the window and watched the buildings turn into residential homes as the left New York City. She turned back inside and studied Sam in the rearview mirror. He had shaggy yellow hair; hair that would blend in so well in a field of corn that Sam would just disappear. He must have been just about twenty-two or so and he had very boyish looks and a strong country accent.

It was fall and the leaves outside had turned colors of brilliant red and orange as they fell. They turned a corner and the mansion came into sight. Logan knew this was her destination because, well, where else would you hide a school full of mutants? Sam turned into the circular driveway and said, "You can get out at the front, the professor will be waiting there, but I have to put the car back in the garage." Logan grabbed her knapsack, which was green and had once belonged to a soldier before Logan bought it in a pawn shop. She got out and walked up the stairs where a bald man in a wheelchair sat.

"Welcome Logan, welcome to the Xavier Institute, I am Professor Charles Xavier, I trust you had a good flight?"

"Yes the flight was very nice," Logan said. "This is a mighty big house you have," she told him.

"Mighty big indeed, but it's hardly empty. Let me show you to your room and once you get settled in I'll introduce you to the other students." Logan said she liked this idea and followed him into the elevator up to the second floor.

Her first impression of the mansion had been incredible. It was a huge, stone building with large windows and balconies littered all over the outside. The fall leaves had gathered on the driveway and spattered the landscape. When the car had driven up the exhaust blew up the leaves like tiny birds. Logan had been able to see acres of grass and trees to the left of the mansion and a basketball court and other extracurricular areas to the right. The sight of the basketball court made her heart flutter. All in all it looked like a picture out of a fancy living magazine. However, the inside of the mansion had put the outside to shame. As soon as she walked through the door the scent of rich, dark wood had filled her nostrils. All the furniture was made of dark maple and the red, deep upholstery made her want to dive into the chairs and fall asleep. The hallway ahead of her had been filled with the busts of famous scientists and literary icons. She had felt like she was in a regal high society home until she left the artworks hanging on the walls for a stainless steel elevator. It was quite a difference and even Logan had been taken by surprise. The professor noticed and said, "You'll find that living here will be like living in two different worlds at first, but in a few weeks everything will mold together and you'll be right at home."

They arrived on the second floor and Logan was led to her room. "There's a bathroom connected right through the door and it actually leads to another student's room; whom I'll introduce you to later. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, but I am needed downstairs for a moment." He wheeled out of the room and back into the elevator. Logan looked around her room admiring it. Everything was the same dark wood from the front hall and all the fabric was of varying shades of dark green. Her bed was parallel to the wall with the door she had come through; it stuck out from the center of that wall. It had a soft down comforter and pillows that were deep emerald and would keep her warm in any temperature. There was a desk and chair on the other side of the room and a large window was above the desk. It had dark green drapes that could keep out the light of the early morning sun. Near the desk was another set of drapes that reached high up the wall. Behind those drapes were two clear French doors that opened to one of the balconies she had noticed on the outside of the mansion. Across the room from the bed was the bathroom door which separated a vanity and an armoire. The vanity held a mirror, drawers, a push under seat, and a small lamp. She unpacked her bag which held two changes of clothes, a book, and some other minor things. Once she put it all away and hung the bag in the armoire, she spotted a full length mirror. She walked over to it and studied herself. She was tall for her age and built very well. She had a 'well endowed' feminine frame that seemed almost Amazonian. She was wearing a top that exposed a small bit of her midriff and a pair of worn jeans. The top was black and had three straps; two fell over her shoulders and the last crisscrossed on her back. Her jeans were held up with a thick belt that had a large oval buckle. Overall it was a cute but don't-push-me look that pleased her and fit her very well.

Before meeting the other students she decided to freshen up, so she went into the bathroom. She splashed a little water on her face and dried it. She grinned and looked at her teeth, they were white and healthy looking. She brushed some of the hair out of her face. It was dirty blonde with red and brownish highlights and fairly short. Pieces always hung in her eyes and it tended to look playfully messy. The professor knocked on the door and when he came in he was followed by two women and two men.

"Hello Logan, I have some people I'd like you to meet, this is Jean Gray." One of the woman with neat red hair and bright smile waved hello to her. "This is Scott, also known as Cyclops, and Ororoe Munroe, or Storm. Last, but no least, this is Kurt Wagner, known sometimes as Nightcrawler." Scott had short brown hair and was quite tall, he also wore rose sunglasses. Ororoe was a tall African-American woman with snow white hair even though she could not have been over 35. Finally, Kurt was quite a spectacle. He didn't stand very tall and his skin was dark blue. He had a prehensile tail, fangs, and yellow eyes; he looked like a demon from a horror movie. To the surprise of all, Logan didn't seem to be affected by his ghastly appearance.

"Ah, hello there Logan, I don't mean to be rude, but most people are…confused by my appearance," Kurt said haltingly.

Logan smiled, "Believe it or not Kurt, I've seen weirder things, and no offense, but you don't scare me. Besides blue is my favorite color, I find it relaxing."

While Logan was talking to Kurt, Jean had communicated telepathically to Scott, '_Does she look oddly familiar to you?'_

'_Yeah I was just thinking about that, but we just met her. Maybe she just has one of those faces'_ he replied. Jean agreed but wasn't totally convinced; the feeling that she knew her was just too strong. Jean was shaken from her thoughts when Kesskallome came through the bathroom door.

"I thought I heard voices in here," she said. Kesskallome was a petite girl who was Logan's age. She had dark skin and long black hair. She reminded Logan of the women she had seen on those shows about the ancient civilizations in Egypt.

"Kesskallome, this is Logan, your new bathroom mate. Storm and Nightcrawler located her in Canada and she just arrived here," the professor explained.

"That's wonderful," she said in a strong accent, "I used to be the only girl in this hallway. You can imagine my joy now that I am not alone."

The professor told Logan that they will give a tour while her goes to his office, there was still some work that needed taking care of. They began their tour by pointing out other rooms such as the kitchen and the dinning room. The tour was quite boring but Kesskallome livened it up with different comment on the way. "By the way," she said to Logan, "You can call me Kess, my full name's a bit long I know. But on the battlefield it's Medusa, you'll see why a little later." Logan thought she would get along very well with Kess, very well indeed. Over some type of intercom system the professor called the name of Kess and a few other people. Kess sighed, "Trouble again I bet, always needing my help." Storm rolled her eyes as Kess waved goodbye and headed down another hall.

They took another high-tech elevator down to a floor that was below the regular building. They entered a room labeled 'Training Room' and Logan was immediately impressed. It was a large room with all kind of machines and equipment that they used to control and exercise their powers. Logan walked into the center of the room and looked around. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned around just in time to see a pair of long silver claws coming at her. She quickly dove to the side to avoid them. She could see her attacker now, he was taller than she was and had dark brown hair, three long claws that stuck out from his knuckles and a look on his face of revenge. She had only a moment until the unexpected happened. Her opponent's claws plunged into her stomach. She pushed herself off his claws and looked down at her stomach. Three small red dots were clearly visible. A bead of sweat ran down her temple and for a moment her face was contorted and then she smiled and looked up. The red dots disappeared and the skin on her stomach was flawless. Her attacker looked confused but charged again, Logan faded away easily, though now he had her pinned in a corner. He raised his arm and brought it down to slash her face when the crisp clang of metal hitting metal echoed through the huge room. Logan had met his claws with an identical pair just an inch from her head, saving her life.

"Wolverine No!" shouted Scott, who had only been able to watch in horror because the actual ordeal took barely a minute. Wolverine, the attacker, backed off in shear surprise though Logan stayed ready in case of another advance. Being the smart fighter she was, she wisely moved out of the confining corner and into the middle of the room as Wolverine watched her.

There was an awkward silence and then Storm came over, "Are you alright?" she asked Logan, who nodded. "Well Wolverine I believe you have met your match."

"Why did you attack?" Jean asked him.

"Now you probably won't believe me because I can't even make sense of it myself, but I swear I sensed the presence of Mystique and Sabertooth," Wolverine replied. He looked at the pint-sized fighter and noticed a pair of army dog tags around her neck. "Where'd you get those?" he asked, fingering them with his claws.

"I've had them forever. For as long as I can remember," she answered. Jean had called to the Professor telepathically and he came into the room followed by Kess. The professor was told what happened and was relieved that everyone was alright. He introduced Logan to Wolverine, telling her that, like Cyclops and Medusa, Wolverine was only a codename. His real name was none other that Logan. Once introduced, Logan asked this girl where she was from. "Well I lived in Canada, but I really just moved from place to place. I'd fight in these cages at bars to make money. People always paid more to see the reigning champion defeated by 'some kid'," she explained.

"So it's safe to say you've lost a few fight," Scott said, there was no way this girl could have won.

"No, I have never lost," she said plainly, "what would make you think that?"

Wolverine grinned to himself, '_I like her_,' he thought, but he was still confused as to the reason behind his sensing of Mystique and Sabertooth.

'_I'm confused about the same thing Logan,'_ said the professor telepathically, '_I think we'll have to talk about that.'_

Wolverine looked at the professor with a glare then a smile, '_You always startle me when you read my mind,'_ he said.

'_Right, sorry Logan_.' "Why don't you rest of you finish her tour," Xavier said to Storm.

"Good I'll show you all the important places," Kess said lowly to Logan, "I'll introduce you to my boyfriend John. He's a…great guy, you'll like him. He's got a bunch of nice friends, you never know," she winked and Logan smiled.

"You know Kess, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said, it was nice to have her first friend her age.

As they turned to go another girl about Logan's age ran into the Training Room. She had pale skin and dark auburn hair with a ling streak of white in the front, she was also covered from her neck to her boots including a pair of long gloves, and her name was Rogue. "Logan!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" both Logans answered, which caused some confusion.

"I think having two Logans is going to be a bit too confusing," said Jean.

"And Logan doesn't like being called Wolverine all the time," Storm added, "Is there any other name you go by?" she asked the female Logan.

"Well my dad used to call me Jamie all the time. My real name is James Logan. I think my dad was hoping for a boy. But yeah, Jamie is fine," she said.

They agreed on Jamie and Rogue said in a thick southern accent, "Well it's nice to meet you Jamie; I guess I'll see you all at dinner, I'm going to go find Bobby." Rogue left and Storm, Jean, Scott, and Kess finished Jamie's tour.

Logan and the professor stayed behind to talk. "Well Charles, what do you think?" Logan asked.

"Well honestly Logan, I know no more than you do. I don't doubt your senses and it seems just too odd that they would be wrong when they have never failed you before. The best I can do is to research her and if it becomes a problem I can read her mind to find out more," the professor explained. "I think that we should probably just leave it alone until we better understand her; and you'll have to be more cautious about attacking at the first 'sense' of danger," he finished. Charles put emphasis on the word sense.

Logan nodded in agreement as the professor left the Training Room. He went over to the gym area and began to lift some weights and think about the mysterious new mutant whose past was so similar to his. "Those eyes," he said to himself, "they were on fire they were so full of rage. Then again maybe they are only like that when she fights." He dropped the weights and left the room now wondering about where she could have gotten her claws. Even while he asked himself that question he already knew all to well where they had come from, all too well he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Home**

**Chapter 2 New Friends**

The next day was early, her alarm clock rang at 7:30 and she could hear someone in the bathroom. She grabbed some clothes and knocked on the door. She walked inside and Kess was brushing her teeth. "Hey," she said after she spit, she had already showered and dressed in a pink sweater, black shirt, and pink leg warmers. "I get up at dawn during the week so if I ever wake you up I'm sorry," she said. "You can take a shower or whatever, but wait for me before you go downstairs; I want to see if we have class together."

Jamie showered and got dressed in a red tank and a pair of jeans; she went into Kess' room, though she didn't see the same person. Sitting on her bed in the same pink sweater was Kess but her skin was green scales, like a snake's. Plus she was feeding mice to the snakes that had taken place of her hair. She looked up and Jamie's eyes met a pair of yellow slanted ones. Kess smiled and Jamie spotted her freshly brushed fangs. "Now Medusa makes sense," Jamie said. Kess' appearance surprised her no more than Kurt's. Once Kess' hair had finished breakfast she jumped off her bed, back in human form.

"What class do you have first?" she asked as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Auto and Mechanic Skills," Jamie answered.

"Oh nice, I have Music Appreciation. Auto is kind of off grounds in a garage, that way," she pointed, "You'd better hurry so you aren't late. I'll see you at lunch but if not then, later tonight." They waved goodbye and Jamie headed toward the separate building where her class was held.

Jamie opened the door five minutes late for class and she could feel all the eyes on her. The class was full of boys and someone from the opposite side of the room whistled.

"Settle down guys, you've seen a girl before," said the teacher, who turned out to be Scott.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Summers. I'm still getting used to this place," Jamie apologized.

Scott smiled, accepting her apology, "Don't worry it happens to everyone. You can sit back there in the corner."

Scott continued his lecture and Jamie took her seat. She was sitting next to a boy much bigger than she was. He had broad shoulders and was very muscular. He had tan skin and looked good in his white t-shirt, he also had brown hair that was spiked up and a lovely pair of eyes. They were light brown, but very sincere and when you were speaking to him it was hard to keep your thoughts straight because his eyes were just so warm, understanding, and distracting. Jamie couldn't help but smile at him when she sat down; he looked around 18 and was one of the eldest in the class. He gave her a sweet smile which surprised her. She had seen a blue demon and a girl feeding mice to her hair and none of that had fazed her at all, but seeing such an innocent smile on this large, intimidating guy was so out of place she almost laughed at the thought. He leaned over her casting a shadow on her desk and said, "Hi I'm Peter." Jamie smiled and told him her name and they shook hands. They each turned back to Scott and Jamie started to take notes like Scott instructed, but Peter's thoughts were elsewhere. All he could think about was the girl next to him. She had a gorgeous look, especially her own eyes. They were a hard thing to figure out; there were so many colors. Looking at her was like looking into a prism. They seemed to be yellow which shone bright against the dark pupils, but they seemed to darken on the outside and there were flecks of green, maybe blue. All he thought about for the rest of that class were those eyes; he felt lightheaded when he looked into them. They were so captivating with her long eyelashes.

Class was over and Jamie gathered up her notebook and headed back to the mansion for her second class. A group of boys caught up behind her while her mind was wandering. "Hey there baby," the leader said in her ear. They got in front of her blocking her path, "So what's your name hot-stuff?"

Jamie stared right into his eyes, "Move," she said in an angry demanding tone.

"Aw what's wrong sweetheart? I just want to know your name, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" he asked in a mock voice of innocence. Jamie's eyes became fiery and dangerous.

"You heard the lady, get out of the way," said a strong voice behind her; Peter was standing there towering above them all; he was much taller than Jamie had thought.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do Colossus?" asked the leader, he was a mousey looking boy who didn't seem very clean; he had a slick smile and greasy hair.

"Do you really want to find out?" Peter asked him menacingly. After a moment the leader lost his nerve and the boys moved out of the way. Peter put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and they walked towards the mansion.

"This isn't over," the mousey boy called after them.

"Oh yes it is," Peter yelled back. His hand was large and warm on her shoulder, it was also comforting and Jamie felt safe. She stole a glance up at him as they walked, '_He must be at least 6'4"',_ she thought.

They got inside the mansion and Jamie turned to Peter, "What is it?" he asked with a smile when she didn't say anything. Even Jamie had been caught speechless by his eyes.

She gave him a sweet look and said, "Thanks for before. Um…all the guys here like that?"

"No don't worry," he said and smiled more, "Most people are nice. Some just feel they need to get in the new person's face." They walked on through the students and Kess saw Jamie with Peter. Jamie waved and Kess waved back, she also winked and Peter blushed. "Although, I don't blame them, you do have the prettiest face in this school," Peter told her.

Jamie smiled and looked at the ground, she bit her lower lip and Peter looked away and smiled. '_I've never had a guy say something nice like that to me,'_ she thought.

'_She does have the prettiest face,'_ Peter said to himself, '_I like her more and more every minute.'_

"I've never met anyone as charming as you Peter," Jamie said. Peter really liked hearing her say his name and Jamie liked saying it. "I mean most people don't want to deal with me," she continued, "but you're different."

They reached their next class early because there was quite a bit of time between classes. "So can we talk later?" Peter asked as he opened the door for her; he was such a gentleman.

"That'd be great, when?" Jamie responded.

"How's lunch?"

"That's just perfect," Jamie concluded and they went into their classroom.

"So how has your day been going Jamie?" asked Storm; she was teaching this class which was history.

"It's been great, thanks," Jamie replied, "Where do I sit?"

Storm answered, "Why don't you take a seat over there next to Peter. You seem to be getting along well already." Jamie sat down and the bell rang, students hurried in at the last moment and class began. "Alright everyone, take out your text books and turn to chapter 13," Storm instructed, "We'll be studying Ancient Egypt this month."

A groan drifted through the class and someone near Jamie said, "Where's Kess when you need her?" under their breath.

It was then that Jamie realized she didn't have any books yet. The look of panic must have been evident on her face because just then an open book was slid in front of her. "Don't worry, I've got your back Jamie," Peter said, a grin on his face. Jamie bit her lip again and felt light at heart; by the time the day was over she wondered if she would have any bottom lip left to bite.

"I'm glad you do," she said softly. For all her strength and courage, this Peter could make her legs shake. They turned back to Storm's lesson for the rest of the period. After class was over Peter and Jamie got up to go to lunch.

"So Jamie, what other classes do you have?" Peter asked.

"Well after lunch I have Calculus, then a basic drawing class, and English. What about you?"

"Wow that's funny, those are all my classes too," Peter answered.

Jamie and Peter stood in a line to get lunch. "Hey there Jamie, I see you've met a friend," Kess said, she had come up behind them.

"Oh yeah, Peter's in all my classes. He's been real nice to me," Jamie answered.

"Well that's good, hey I'll see you later tonight, I want to hear all about your first day, but I'm just grabbing a bite for lunch. I have to go back to Music Appreciation. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye," Jamie said and then Kess left them to talk more. Jamie got a chicken sandwich, a chocolate chip cookie, and a soft drink. Peter chose a cheeseburger and soft pretzel. They walked to a table in the corner of the large lunchroom. It was crowded with hungry students taking a break from their rigorous learning schedules.

"So you're friends with Kess?" Peter asked when they sat down.

"Yeah, we're bathroom mates," Jamie answered.

"Cool, she's really nice, at least if you're on her good side. Lucky for me her boyfriend is a good friend of mine. But I warn you, you'll be sick of rock music within a week, she obsessed," Peter told her and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"So how do you like it here Jamie?" Peter asked.

Jamie took a bite of her sandwich and thought for a moment, "I think I like it here a lot."

From across the room the gang of boys watched Jamie and Peter eating and laughing, "Well we can't have that," the leader, Matthew, said to his friends.

"Why do you care Matt?" said another boy with short brown hair. He tossed a paper ball at some girls who passed by and glared at him. He put his fingers to his ear signaling them to call him, the girls rolled their eyes and walked on.

Matt hit the back of his head, "Because no one shows me up, Fitch," he said, "C'mon." Matt got up and his gang of friends followed. They walked over to Peter and Jamie's table. "So you two are best friends?" he said and took a bite of Peter's burger, "I guess you don't waste time do you Petey?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, like a sewer mouse boy?" Peter asked taking his cheeseburger back.

"Nope, I'm good right here," he said sitting down next to Jamie.

"Don't touch me," Jamie said threateningly. Matt picked up his arm and tried to put it around Jamie's shoulders. In a flash Peter grabbed his arm and bent it back. Jamie slashed out her claws and held them under Matt's neck, the other boys stepped away, clearly scared stiff.

"I believe she said not to touch her. Besides you, above all people, should know better than to mess with a new kid and not know what their powers are," Peter said with anger.

Matt wiggled his arm free from Peter's grasp and stood up. He spat on the floor near Peter and left with his gang in a hurry. "Hopefully that's the end of that," Jamie said to Peter.

"Yeah hopefully."

After dinner Peter and Jamie were heading back to their rooms to do their homework separately. A thought came to Peter who didn't want to say goodnight yet, "Hey why don't we go to the Common Room. We can do our homework together there, I mean you don't have any books and Kess isn't in your classes."

"That's a great idea, you can help me in Calculus too, I'm a little confused," she said.

They found a table in a quiet part of the room; a few other students had the same idea and were doing their homework there as well. They sat down and started on Calculus, but it was easy to tell they weren't interested in it.

Jamie felt like she had to say something, "I could have handled myself you know," she finally blurted out, "I mean I'm glad you helped but I could…Ah God, I am really bad at this," she stopped and covered her eyes.

"Let me make it easier for you. I didn't want that nasty toad to touch you. Plus you didn't want him to touch and a guy should respect you. You should want him to touch you," Peter finished and smiled Jamie, she smiled back and they both looked away and continued to work.

"So what's your power?" Jamie asked a little later.

Peter turned to her as his body became covered with metal armor, like a protective shield. "I'm indestructible," he told her after his metal plates had become skin again. "What's yours? I mean I know you have claws like Logan, but is there anything else I should know about?" Peter was very curious about her. '_She's definitely not like all the other girls I know. I'd really like to get to know her better,' _he thought.

"Superhuman strength, healing abilities, and agility, nothing special," she replied.

"Nah, you've got some power. I wouldn't have thought you could do all that," Peter said.

"Well, lots of people here probably have much more powerful gifts," Jamie said shyly.

"No I mean when I first saw you, I wouldn't have thought you had superhuman strength. I mean you seem so small and…"

"Powerless?" Jamie finished for him.

"I was going to say beautiful, not powerless. But you do have that don't-mess-with-me look about you. Though you're still the prettiest girl I've seen," Peter admitted shyly.

"Thanks…oh my, it's late. We'd better get to bed," she exclaimed. They gathered up their books and headed out of the now empty Common Room.

"Walk you to your room?" Peter asked.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah you don't have to ask."

"Well I didn't want you to get sick of me," Peter joked.

Jamie gave him a cute girlie look, "Oh I could never get sick of you," she told him and they walked on to her room.

They reached her room, "Well goodnight Jamie," Peter said and suddenly Jamie stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Peter regained himself and Jamie turned red. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being nice to me, no one else even made an effort to help me," replied Jamie.

"Anytime," Peter said but his voice cracked in mid-word. It was clear to see that he has absolutely smitten with her. It was she who made him weak. They had been standing very close together and once they realized it they each took a step back.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Peter," Jamie said to break the silence.

Boy he loved hearing her say his name, "Yeah tomorrow, goodnight Jamie." Peter started to walk down the hall.

"Goodnight," Jamie said quietly and watched him walk away. When he disappeared around the corner she went into her room. Out of the shadows stepped Logan and he went down to the Training Room.

In her room Jamie got ready for bed. In the bathroom was a piece of paper with her name on it. 'Jamie - Sorry I missed your first day but I had to go to bed early. I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about it. - Kess'. Jamie smiled and threw the note away to brush her teeth. '_This was the best day ever, I'm so glad I'm here. I think I finally have real friends_,' she thought to herself. She went to bed in her new, warm pajamas and lay down in her new, warm bed. She turned out the light ending the perfect day.

Jamie was running, running from something she couldn't see. Her breathing was heavy and with each step she took a painful shock went through her body. She ran down a maze of doors and hallways and she could feel hands grabbing at her from the open doorways. At the end of the hallway she saw an open door where a bright light came from. She stopped for a moment because something was holding her back from going through the door. Footsteps and a high pitched cackle sounded behind her and Jamie took a deep breath, and then ran through the door.

She sat up in her bed covered in sweat. Jamie wiped her brow and lay back down. The fear from her dream was still haunting her and she got up. In the bathroom she washed her face and looked at herself. She tried to fall back to sleep but she just couldn't shake the dream. So she decided to go downstairs and find a snack. Seated at the small breakfast table when she got down there was Logan. He was drinking a root beer and looking out the window into the night sky. He was deep in thought and when her footsteps pattered on the tile floor he was brought out of his thoughts. Logan's first instinct was to attack but he reminded himself that Jamie was just a student, not a menace.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Hey," Jamie returned, but she was uneasy, she hadn't forgotten the attack of the previous day and even though she wasn't scared of him, that memory, combined with the lingering dream made her cautious.

"Had a good first day I see, but not a good night? Bad dreams?" Logan said, and took another swig of his beer wanna-be.

"Just can't sleep is all," Jamie replied taking a chocolate muffin from a bowl and a glass of milk from the refrigerator, "And yes the day was great."

"Well it's gonna get more hectic real soon, my class will be added to your schedule. And after training with me you won't have anymore sleepless nights," he said to her.

"Looking forward to it Logan, I'm looking forward to it," Jamie said almost defiantly. And she was, she couldn't wait to start using her powers on a daily basis.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about your past Jamie," Logan said.

"Actually, I think I'm tired now. I'd better get back to bed. I want to be fresh for tomorrow morning." With that Jamie finished her muffin and left the kitchen. She headed back upstairs to her room where she finished off the night. For some reason she hadn't felt like talking about her past right now. Her dream had been all too fresh in her mind. Logan watched her leave, disappointed that he was unable to find out anything about Jamie and where she came from. He finished his drink and went to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabby's Story**

**Chapter 3: Anniversary Blues**

Jamie was up before the sun and she looked at her alarm clock. The glowing red numbers clearly said 5 AM. The room was dark and Jamie tripped on her shoes as she stumbled toward the bathroom. Once the light was on and her eyes were used to the brightness, she felt sleep leave her and her body begin to wake up. She washed her face and took a quick shower to finish off the waking process. She got dressed in a white tank top and long black shorts, her usual attire for training with Logan. She couldn't believe that the first six months had gone by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she had arrived at the school and started her new life. She brushed her teeth and put on a workout headband to keep her hair back during training. Her brown locks had grown over the months but still kept her classic playful but messy look. It was six thirty now, her shower had been longer than she thought, and she opened her door to head down to the Training Room early like she had always done. As soon as she opened the door the looked down and he heart rose 20 feet in the air. There at her feet sat a dozen, long stemmed, yellow roses, her favorite flower. Only one person knew her favorite flower. She reached down to pick up the roses and the note attached to them, even though she already knew how had sent them.

"Good morning pretty girl. I can't wait to see you at Logan's morning session. This, being the morning that marks our six month anniversary, is quite honestly the greatest morning I have ever experienced. I couldn't think of a better way to spend it but by being with you. See you soon, Love - Peter." Jamie bit her bottom lip, which was quite red from so much biting, and held the note close to her heart. She turned back into her room, closing the door with her foot.

_"I never would have thought, never could have imagined I would ever find someone like him. I didn't know anyone could care about me that much, or that I would care that much about someone else. This is a feeling I never want to loose. I mean you could search the entire world over 10 times and never find a guy better than him," _Jamie thought to herself. She put the note in the box Peter had made her for Valentine's Day. It had a picture of them on the front and was covered in jewels and lug nuts. She put the roses in a vase on her bedside table and hurried down to the Training Room, light as air. Plus she wanted to surprise Peter.

Like always, Jamie was the first to arrive for her session. She sat down in the doorway and suddenly she sensed someone coming, a sly smile spread across her face and she slid into a shaded corner. She watched the ground in the doorway and the tall shadow she was expecting appeared. Jamie jumped into Peter's arms and they both fell to the floor. Jamie sat on top of Peter's stomach breathing hard.

"Do you surrender?" she asked in a very serious tone.

Peter smiled and a grin broke over Jamie's mock serious face. "I always surrender to you Jamie. How could I not surrender to such a pretty girl? I would have to be stupid, why even dumber than Matt the Rat." Jamie jumped off Peter and stuck her tongue out at him as she gave him a hand up.

"You're smart to surrender to me, I would have had to take you by force if you hadn't," Jamie said in her best army general voice, "'cause I could never be without you," she added more seriously. They looked into each other's eyes and found what they were both looking for, unconditional love. Being rejected in society, their bond together was made even more heartfelt and important.

Peter rubbed his back, "So I see you got my gift," he said. Happy six months, pretty girl." Jamie loved his nickname for her; he didn't even have to say it, just being with him made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

"Happy Anniversary," Jamie said.

A few minutes later Logan came into the Training Room. Jamie and Peter stopped talking when he entered, Peter smile but Jamie was still extremely cautious of him. Her smile was fake and Logan could see through it to her real feelings. He was disappointed that she still didn't trust him, but he couldn't do much about it. It was also partly his fault; he never made her feel very comfortable. In fact he gave her the same look of suspicion she gave him.

"Hey Logan, how are you doing this morning?" Peter asked.

"Can't complain…yet," he said referring to the fact that class had not yet started. "How are you kid?" He said to Jamie, conversation between them was always awkward.

"Can't complain, can't complain," she said forcing another fake smile in an effort to hide her thoughts. Jamie sat back down against the wall while Peter talked to Logan; it was just guy talk, nothing she was interested in.

The Professor entered the room a few minutes later; behind him were Scott, Jean, Storm, Kurt, and Kess. "Good morning all," said the Professor. "I hope we all slept well."

"Very well," they all agreed.

"So what's the subject of the session today Logan?" Peter asked as he had always done.

"Well today I think we'll break up into pairs. First we'll practice basic martial arts, and then later we will use powers. Alright let's get into sparring groups. Cyclops you're with Kurt. Jean your partner is Kess, and I'll take on Storm. So Peter that means you will be with Jamie. Take your positions and we'll begin on my mark," Logan instructed.

Jamie and Peter stood facing each other, stretching out when Peter said quietly, "Talk about a way to spend our anniversary."

Jamie gave him a sassy look, "Well don't expect me to take it easy on you," she said. Peter laughed and so did Jamie, but inside she was thinking to herself, _"I wonder if Logan did this on purpose." _She was shaken from her thoughts, however, when Logan yelled for them to start. Jamie smiled, knowing she was in her element, as they got ready. Jamie made the first move, she dropped down to a squat and kicked Peter's legs out form under him. He jumped back up and they fought hand to hand for a few minutes. Then, when Peter had Jamie stuck in a position where she couldn't move, she looked around the room and saw her friends all fighting in a fashion similar to that of her and Peter. She broke free from his incredibly vice-like grip and she kicked high to his head, he blocked but not the second time, though Jamie didn't hurt him. Her fighting style was smooth and flowed with her body. She was cat-like almost at times, cat-like mixed with a hard core street style fighting. All her moves were liquid and when she was fighting she felt so natural and in control. Though she didn't let it soften or distract her in a battle.

Almost an hour later Logan called for them to stop. Breathing hard, they all came to a stop, some giving pats on the back, some gasping for breath.

"You really work them out, Logan," the professor said, he enjoyed seeing what his students did during their training sessions, "That's good." Logan could only nod in response, for in his match, Storm had been the victor.

Once he regained his breath he said, "Alright now we will try it with our powers, but be careful about it. We don't want any injuries."

A look that said "_That's a very bad idea,"_ flew across Peter's face. Jamie gave him the same nervous look. They both knew that they could cause serious damage if they weren't careful. Jamie's adamantium claws could cut through anything, including Peter's Colossus form. Peter knew he was a danger because when he became Colossus he couldn't control his super-strength. _"I hope this is over in a few minutes, I don't know how long I can control myself. And if I hurt Jamie I don't know what I'd do,"_ Peter thought to himself. He mouthed, _"I'm sorry,"_ to Jamie in advance and she nodded because she understood. He removed his shirt revealing a muscular, flawless upper body. Jamie couldn't help but smile and Peter blushed. They got more serious and in a few seconds Peter's body was covered in metal plates. Jamie clenched her fists and her claws slowly slid out of her knuckles. Each time that happened she got a feeling of pain but also of satisfaction. They started fighting in a style much like they had before. Jamie was mostly defensive and didn't make any attacks on Peter. A few times, however, he came too close and she ended up with a busted lip. It went well after that until he caught her in the side of the head. She knew that it would soon become a black eye but she continued fighting. Peter was beyond upset, but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

They had been fighting for a while when Peter made another moving attack on her. Jamie ducked, but instinct told her to slash upward and she cut through his stomach with her claws. Peter cried out in pain as he sank to his knees holding his stomach. His metal plates disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and Jamie ran to his side. Jamie kneeled down and held his head to her chest as silent tears rolled down her face. She looked into his eyes searching for something that would make her feel better. She found nothing but the pain in his face and felt even worse.

_"Oh please let this all be a bad dream that I'll wake up from soon," _she though to herself. Peter wanted to tell her everything was alright, but he couldn't. Everything was not alright. He tried to give her a look of courage but the pain was too much and he felt himself teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. As soon as they heard Peter's cry everyone stopped fighting and ran to him.

"Quick, Kurt, go to the hospital wing and get a stretcher," Scott said. In the blink of an eye Kurt returned to the Training Room with a stretcher. Once Logan and Scott had gotten Peter into the stretcher Kurt teleported himself, Peter, and Scott to the clinic. Jean, Storm, and Kess ran upstairs to the hospital wing to make sure that he would be alright. Jamie still kneeled on the floor where she had been, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. Aside from Logan the room was empty. Jamie got up and wiped her eyes.

"You ok kid?" Logan asked. He went over to her trying to help her. He knew he had asked a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say. He was being sincere because he could clearly see how distraught she was.

"Why did I do that?" Jamie sniffled, "What in the world could have possessed me to hurt him?" Her voice was quiet but shaky, and her look was solemn. Logan had to lean close to hear her. He put his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh," he told her as he let her cry openly in his shoulder. The scene was like that of an older brother with his younger sister. Jamie bawled away, letting everything flow out of her. "You couldn't help it; it was just your instincts. He knows it wasn't on purpose," Logan said.

Jamie looked at him; her flaming eyes flowed with tears of stinging pain and frustration. "But why HIM, of all people, why did I have to hurt HIM?" She wiped the tears away and got control of herself. Logan looked at her and saw a very different person from what he had seen before. Jamie looked much older and wiser than Logan expected; it surprised him a bit. Then in a calm, feminine voice she said, "I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean to yell at you like that." She laughed despite her tears trying to look brave even though she was torn up inside. "Has this ever happened to you? Instincts and all?" she asked him smiling as she calmed down.

"Yeah it has," he said releasing her from their embrace, "to someone I really care about, but she's ok now. Well you had better hurry up to the clinic," he finished. He didn't want to go into further detail about that story with her.

Jamie turned away and started for the door, but she turned back around, "Thanks Logan," she said with a thankful smile.

"Anytime kid," he said and watched her leave. She still had that mature look, and looked like anything but a student as she left. _"I wonder what goes on inside her head,"_ Logan thought as she turned the corner and left his sight.

By now the rest of the student had woken up and were heading down to breakfast. It was obvious that news of the accident was traveled quickly, judging by all the whispers that followed her. Jamie felt very self-conscious and guilty as she walked down the hall. People stared at her and some shot her dirty looks. "If you can't control yourself, you shouldn't be around other people," a nameless voice called out. Jamie told herself to ignore them, but inside she felt the pain of their words cut deep. She walked faster on her way to the clinic and as she turned to enter the hallway a greasy face met her. Jamie was in no mood for his comments now and she told him so.

"Get out of my way rat-boy," she said. Her words dripped with icy venom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Trouble in paradise? I thought you two were all lovey-dovey. What kind of freak attacks her boyfriend?" His tone was accusing and malicious and it fueled the fire in Jamie's eyes and heart.

"I don't have time for you, Matt. Now get out of my way," she repeated, her voice escalated in anger and in volume.

Knowing he had gotten to her inner core, Matt decided to push her farther. "What are you going to do, get Peter to take care of me?" he smiled a wicked smile. "Oh wait he can't, because you, the freak, attacked him. Man that's got to hurt." He shook his head as he finished his sentence but Jamie's fist collided with his face. Matt lay stunned on the floor as Jamie walked over him.

"I told you to get out of my way, next time, listen," she said and walked on to the clinic.

As she entered she saw Peter lying on a table with Storm and the professor looking over him. The professor turned when she came in and saw her on the verge of crying again. Seeing Peter like that had jerked her heart. "Jamie you know this is not your fault," the professor said. Jamie wanted to nod but she couldn't, she was weighed down with so much guilt. Despite what anyone said she still felt completely responsible for Peter's pain.

"Jamie?" Peter said in a raspy voice. He had been given pain medication and was quite drowsy from that and the shock inflicted by his wounds. Storm and the professor left Jamie and Peter be by themselves and talk.

"It's best to leave them alone," Professor said to Storm, "maybe he can convince her that this is not her fault."

"You're right," Storm replied, "But it was honestly very foolish of Logan to pair them together. There should be no reason for any of this."

"Calm down Storm, this is no one's fault. It's just an unfortunate happening," said the professor. Storm agreed and they walked on to his office, where they would have a meeting with Logan, Jean, and Scott.

Jamie moved to the cold, steel table where Peter lay. She looked into his eyes which were once bright and hazel but now their shine was masked by the sickly painful look his wounds induced. Her eyes followed he hand to his stomach where Storm had taped gauze. Despite the gauze, blood showed through in three long marks. She gently touched the gauze and Peter winced.

"Careful," he said, "it's tender." He smiled through the excruciating pain even as she filled again with tears. She moved to wipe them away but Peter caught her hand. "Don't cry," he said softly. He put his hand to her face and gently touched her cheek. "I guess you were just too quick for me in a fight," they both had to reach deep but found the strength to lightly laugh. Peter's face quickly changed from one of happiness to one of pain.

Jamie's smile faded away, "Peter you are the last person I would EVER want to hurt, I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know that's why I'm not mad. If you were anyone else I would have to take you down." He smiled once again and his strength and purity pulled a smile from the inside to the outside of her face. "There's what I like," he said.

Jamie looked at him with loving eyes, "How is it that you always turn even the worst thing into something good?" she asked.

"Well I would hardly call this good, but I guess that's just part of my charm," he replied and Jamie bent down and kissed him. It was a sweet, wonderful kiss and reminded her just how much he meant to her.

After a few minutes Jamie pulled away, her guilt vanished. While their faces were still close, almost touching, Peter whispered to her, "That's the best medicine I've ever taken." He stared into the deep pools of her eyes, letting the moment linger.

Then Jamie stood up, "So do you want a scar from this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked perplexed.

"Well we can't have you lying around getting fat forever. So do you want a scar from it or not?"

Peter smiled, understanding, "Well you have already left a scar on my heart so I would be honored to have another one from you; something to remember the first six months by."

"Alright you charmer, relax this might feel weird," she said. Jamie put her hands over his stomach, feeling the energy that surrounded him. She peeled off the bandage and a sudden pang of guilt hit her when she saw the actual wound. She regained herself and placed her fingers a millimeter away from the marks. She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard on the image in her head. She focused on Peter's stomach healing and a faint green glow peeked out just under her fingertips. Slowly but surely the bleeding stopped and the slash marks decreased in size. Peter held his breath as he watched this happen. His wounds were gone and the small scar left would always remind of that day. Jamie relaxed and peered at her handiwork.

"You are some kind of angel," Peter said and he got up and replaced his shirt. He took her hand and they left the clinic. After stopping by the professor's office to explain; Jamie and Peter went into the kitchen.

By now lunch time had come around and Jamie followed Peter to the cafeteria. They walked in and the entire room hushed. Kess stood up and yelled, "Over here guys!" She was the type of person who would do anything regardless of whether or not it was appropriate or acceptable. Jamie blushed lightly as they walked to the other side of the room where Kess sat with John her boyfriend. John Fuller was tall but thin. He was the perfect size for Kess. He had brown hair that reached the base of his shoulders and a rocker attitude that had the air of knowing more. He was also telepathic and telekinetic so he probably did know more than he let on to. They were a sneaky pair, and got along awesomely. "So explain what happened," Kess said shoving some of her lunch to Peter and Jamie. John did the same, eager to hear what the story was.

"Yeah man, I heard you got wiped in a training session, how'd you heal so fast. Or is Kess lying again?"

"I didn't lie," she protested, "I haven't lied in a long time."

"Sure," John said and Kess punched his arm, but he replaced it around her shoulder.

"Well some one here has a little more to her than I thought," Peter replied. "Jamie healed me."

"Woah, Jamie. You healed Peter?" Kess asked not understanding.

"Well yes, if I concentrate hard enough then I can my ability to heal to someone else."

"Gee, you girls keep getting better and better," John said.

They finished their lunch while the steady buzz of talk returned to the rest of the room. In his corner, Matt watched them out of a pair of black eyes. If looks could kill, the lunch room would have been a morgue. He was furious about what had happened, but he was also forming a plan.

After lunch Kess and John went to a movie, but even though they had been invited Jamie and Peter decided to stay at the mansion. They wanted to spend their anniversary quietly together, away from all the hustle of the rest of the world. The events of the day were pushed from their minds as they got closer together. They walked through the forested area surrounding the Mansion and took a trip to the small pond in the back of the building. Jamie picked some flowers and decorated the garage with them in remembrance of their first meeting. Love at first sight is always remembered. Night began to fall and they went back inside. Peter walked Jamie up to her room, just as he had done six months ago when they had finished doing their homework together for the first time.

"Well here is where I leave you," he said, "This has been the greatest, albeit most painful, but definitely the greatest day yet. Each day I spend with you is better than the previous one."

"I love you Peter," Jamie said. It was the first time she had ever said that to him and they both felt the strong connection between them become even more permanent.

"I love you too," Peter said, and they kissed one more time. They didn't kiss every two minutes like some couples did; they cherished their kisses and made sure that each lasted just as long as it should. Each one was a piece of heaven in taste-able form. Peter left and Jamie closed her door. She went to bed and just as she turned out her light and her mind went to dream land.

After they had all gone to sleep the professor called a meeting among the teachers in his office. Storm, Jean, Scott, and Logan came to his study.

"I want to talk to you about what happened today. No I'm not going to point fingers, Logan," the professor said when he read Logan's mind. "I know that this was the fault of no one. But I'm sure the rest of you didn't expect Jamie to heal Peter did you?"

"No we didn't," Scott said. "In fact when that happened I know I was shocked."

"Well, I think we were all expecting her to be just like Logan, but apparently she does have a difference in powers," Jean said.

"I agree, I thought at first that I should read her mind, to find out more about her. But now I think that there is no cause for alarm or anything of that matter. I think that the events of today should not be forgotten but that they aren't anything to worry about," the professor reassured them.

"I think there's more to her than we think," Logan said. He had been silent through the meeting but chose to express his opinions now. "She is different but the same, in a way. I don't know how to explain it, but there's definitely more to her."

"I agree with Logan," Storm interjected. "I think we should keep what happened today in mind as we learn more about Jamie. She's a wonderful girl, I love her to death, but I think there are things about her that even she doesn't know or understand."

"Well you all have come to some interesting points, yes Storm I believe you are right. There are things about her she doesn't know or understand, but we'll have to learn along with her. That's all for now, I think we can all rest well tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and we will have to be ready for any surprises it brings about." They bid each other good night and went to bed. Logan's last thoughts were about the change he had seen in Jamie that day. He wouldn't forget them anytime soon.

As midnight came around the mansion had finally settled down and every room was quite and full of sleep. Each person, regardless of power, species, religion, ethnicity, hate, or love, was asleep and in a place where the dangers and events of the outside world could not touch or change them. The night was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabby's Story**

**Chapter 4: The Long Day**

Today was an exciting day; Auto Mechanics Skills had a field trip to the car museum for their new exhibit, "American Muscle Cars". Jamie got up late and walked into the bathroom.

"Get up Kess," she banged on her door. "Remember what day it is."

"What are you talking about?" Kess asked when she opened her door. She was in her pajamas, pink and black of course, and her hair was in two braids. "Today is just Friday."

"Don't be stupid, I know it's Friday but we're going into the city today, remember now?"

"Oh right car museum and Radio City Music Hall, got it. Thanks for getting me up, my alarm didn't go off."

"That's because you never set it," Jamie laughed.

"This is true," Kess said. They parted to get ready. Jamie put on her usual jeans and t-shirt. She brushed her hair and put on a baseball cap.

"Done yet?" she asked Kess.

"You try brushing out three feet of hair and then we'll talk," she replied. In a few minutes they were ready to leave and walked downstairs.

"I thought you got up at dawn, Kess," Jamie said laughing. It was already almost time for them to be downstairs and most of the time had been passed as Kess brushed her hair.

"Fridays don't count," she said. "I get up with the sun every other day except Friday and Saturday. It's a personal habit," she explained with an air of mock offense. "You know, Jamie, I don't think you dress well enough to be my friend," Kess said as they walked through the front hall. Kess wore jeans with a mini, black dress over them. The top half of her hair had a pink ribbon braided through it. "You look more like my boyfriend than my best friend," she laughed.

"Yeah but you love me anyways," Jamie said.

"For now."

After breakfast Jamie joined Peter and the other Auto students while Kess found John among the Music Appreciation crowd. They waved goodbye as their buses took off towards their destinations.

"Good morning, pretty girl," Peter said when they took their seats.

"Good morning Sunshine," Jamie said happily and she hugged him.

"Ok class, we're about to leave but I want to lay down a few rules," Scott said, "First, we are going into public. That means you absolutely may not use your powers. Anyone who does will be dealt with accordingly. Next, we are going to be in a big group to begin with but later you can break down and explore on your own. There isn't an assignment but I expect you to listen and learn because you never know what might turn up on a test. Oh, also, Logan is coming along for the trip so he'll be keeping and eye on all of you as well. Alright that's everything; you can talk until you get to the museum." Scott sat down and everyone began to talk.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people," said a voice from behind Jamie and Peter.

"Matt," Peter said sternly, "don't start."

"I'm just having a pleasant conversation Peter. There's no need to get uptight," he said. His face appeared between them, "So Jamie, have any plans for this evening? There's a new movie at the cinema, we could go."

"I'd rather choke on my intestines," she replied and turned towards her window.

"Leave," Peter said and he pushed Matt's face back to his seat. "Some people just can't take a hint."

As the ride continued Jamie started a conversation, "Did I tell you I used to work in a garage?" she asked Peter.

"No, you worked in a garage? In Canada?"

"Yeah, I loved it too. I was only there for not even a year, but I learned so much."

"Well I guess you're pretty versed in mechanics then," Peter laughed. "You just get better and better."

"Thanks," Jamie giggled.

They arrived at the museum and Scott took role. After he finished they went inside and began their tour. At each exhibit Scott asked questions pertaining to the make or model, care, and maintenance. At first Jamie tried to stay quiet but it seemed like no one else knew the answers. Every time he asked something she was always able to answer correctly.

"Suck up," Matt muttered.

"Well if you did your work, you'd be able to say answers instead of excuses," Scott reprimanded. The rest of the class including Logan smiled or laughed, and Matt just rolled his eyes. The tour ended and they were allowed to separate. Jamie and Peter walked down the Hall of Mustangs, admiring each one.

Logan caught up to them, "Good choice," he said referring to the cars.

"Hey Logan," Jamie said. She was much more comfortable with him now.

"You seemed to be quite the pupil today," he said.

"That's because she used to work in a garage," Peter said.

"A garage huh? Sounds like your type of place."

"Yeah I liked it there. Even though I'm a girl they still treated my like I belonged."

Behind Jamie and Peter two boys were fooling around. One was telekinetic and kept making the engine of one of the model cars rev each time someone passed it.

"Looks like I'm needed, I'll see you back on the bus," Logan said and he went to take care of the trouble makers. Jamie and Peter continued down the hall taking in the cars that marked the years of the past. Each style had a different story that was rooted deep in the history of not only the United States but the entire world. Jamie usually had something to say about each car and they talked pleasantly about whatever subject came to their minds.

"Well look who we keep running into," said Matt. He and his friends walked down the Hall of Mustangs. "So Jamie I'm sure you've heard about the Fall Formal coming up on a month. If you don't have a date I'd be willing to take you," he said suavely.

"Yes she already has a date," Peter said in an aggressive tone. "You better back off Matt."

"Ah ah ah now, no powers. If you get grounded or expelled you won't be able to see the little woman again."

"I'm not a little woman," Jamie said, it was her turn to be angry.

The conversation was not going as Matt had planned, so he decided to go out onto a dangerous topic. "Has Peter told you about all his other girlfriends yet?" he asked Jamie.

"What are you talked about, loser?" she replied. As much as she wanted to ignore him the words, 'other girlfriends' intrigued even Jamie.

"Leave out a few details Peter? Let's see, Tanya, oh she was gorgeous. Blonde hair and a killer tan, but she moved back to California a few weeks later. Juanita was a Mexican beauty. Flawless skin and dark brown hair, another hottie. Monique was a sweetheart wasn't she Peter? She went back to Africa as soon as her parent's work was taken care of. And who was the French number Pete? Oh her name was Manon. She was gorgeous too. Peter doesn't waste time you see, so many girls so little time. He jumps on it right from the start. In fact he even went for Kess, though, who wouldn't. But she almost bit his head off, literally. She was a handful when she first came here. Oh wait, we can't forget Allie. She was his latest breakup, it happened two days before you got here Jamie. You'd have thought he knew a cuter girl was on the way." Matt finished and he looked from Peter to Jamie. "Ever wonder why Allie never seemed to like you Jamie? Now you know."

Just then Scott called for Matt and his friend to come to him. They left and there was an awkward silence between Jamie and Peter.

"Jamie I…" Peter began, but Jamie just continued to stare at the ground. "I don't know what to say. They don't mean anything to me anymore. It's not because you're gorgeous, or smart, or funny. But because you're you, I don't know how to explain. I'm totally committed to you."

Jamie wanted his words to heal her, but she just couldn't get over what Matt had said. It's true Alli did seem to dislike her for no reason and Peter made a move to speak to her on the first day. All he said made total sense but no sense. Jamie couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes. Peter's face dropped to the floor as well.

"I'm sorry," he said faintly.

"Hey Peter, Jamie," yelled a friend of theirs from class, "time to go. Bus is here." Peter and Jamie walked outside to the bus. Only Logan noticed their change in personality from happy to somber. On the bus Jamie and Peter sat together but didn't talk. Peter stared at his hands and Jamie watched New York City pass by her window. When they passed Radio City Music Hall she saw Kess and John boarding their bus. John had his arm around Kess' neck and she they were laughing. She wished she was laughing at a joke Peter told her as his own strong arm found its place across her shoulders. She didn't know if she was mad at Peter, or frustrated, or what. Suddenly she couldn't figure anything out. Maybe Peter wasn't the perfect guy she had dreamed of.

_"Oh but he is!"_ she thought, _"He is so wonderful." _

_"Great Peter, you've messed up with possibly the greatest girl ever,"_ Peter told himself. _"Why didn't you just tell her about the other girls sooner? You knew you would have to eventually. Oh I guess I just hoped Kess would explain it to her, or that she would never find out. They honestly mean nothing anymore." _He looked at Jamie as she stared into space. He thought of taking her hand and apologizing again. He was about to reach for her but the bus pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

Thunder clapped overhead and the clouds that had threatened to open finally did, pouring down waves of rain. Students ran inside and even more people were running when the Music Appreciation bus unloaded.

"Jamie, Peter!" Kess yelled. But Jamie wanted to be alone. In the bustle she had lost Peter and now found a chance to slip into the garden.

"Alone again," she said to no one. "Am I just over reacting? I mean if he says he's over them then I believe him. But two days after a break up. I hope this isn't just some rebound relationship. Oh I just can't think." She sat down on one of the marble benches and a few tears of frustration escaped. "I've got to get out of here for a bit," she told the lilies. They just swayed in the rain.

Rain had seeped to her skin and Jamie shivered in the garage. She found the keys she wanted, started up Logan's motorcycle, and drove off into the pouring rain. Thoughts raced through her mind and she grew more and more upset.

_"It's funny how everything seems worse when you are upset,"_ she thought.

"I can't find her any where and no one has seen her," Scott said when he came into Professor Xavier's office. He shook the rain off his coat and sat down. "I know she was on the bus when we came home because I saw her. I don't know what could have happened."

"Where the heck is my bike?" Logan yelled. He stormed into the office furious.

"Calm down Logan. I think I know what has happened," Professor Xavier said. Storm and Jean walked in after they heard Logan's shouts. "Good, now that you're all here I'll only have to say this once. Jamie has left the premises. I just saw the video security system and she was riding your motorcycle Logan. I can't tell you where she's going, her mind is so confused I can hardly find it."

"What could have happened to upset her so?" Jean asked. "She seemed so happy."

"Kid stuff," Logan said simply. "I think I know where she went. I'll be back." With that he left them in Xavier's study.

"I swear," Storm said, "that man could not be more secretive if he tried."

"A soon as Jamie returns I don't want anyone to approach her. We are not going to make a big deal out of this. I think it's best that the students learn to work though their problems on their own without the likes of us constantly breathing down their necks."

"Agreed Professor," Jean said.

"Whatever you say Charles," Storm replied.

Logan had borrowed Scott's bike because he loved to take advantage of a time when he could annoy Scott. He drove through the city looking for a certain sign. Then he saw his bike parked outside of a bar. The neon sign above it said, "Cage Fights for Money."

_"Yup just as I thought,"_ Logan said to himself. He parked Scott's bike and walked inside. _"She could at least have chained it to something,"_ he thought as he passed his bike. Inside the bar was crowded and smoky. Even Logan had to cough; it seemed as though everyone was smoking. It was dark and dingy and in the middle of the bar Logan saw the top of the cage they used for fights, a rectangular cage 10x12 feet. Room enough for two people to fight until one of them passed out. As he got closer he caught sight of Jamie. Her hair was a mess and she looked sweaty but hardly tired. She wore her jeans and boots along with her belt buckle. Her t-shirt was pushed halfway through the cage fence and she was in just a sports bra. She was much more muscular than he imagined and her toned body was ripped. She looked angry and aggressive. Logan recognized the rage that overtook her eyes; the rage that burned through to her heart from years of keeping everything inside; of letting it eat away at her.

_"Well this isn't the best way, but at least she's getting her feelings out somehow,"_ Logan said to himself while he made his way to the bar. "Red Dog," he said and the bartender poured him a pint of the amber delicacy.

"Haven't seen you here before," he said. "Most people here have been here for years. Not a soul I don't know; with the exception of you and that girl in the cage. Oddly enough, she looks more like she belongs here than you do." He was a large man, and had obviously tended the bar there for years, probably since it had opened. He was the kind of guy you could tell your whole life story to and not only would he remember all of it, but he would care; the perfect example of a Hell's Angel.

"Yeah about her," Logan said, "How long has she been in there?"

"Well I guess about two hours. I don't reckon she's taken one break either," he replied just realizing the fact.

"Has she lost any rounds?"

"Nope, not one."

Just then a huge, bald man covered in tattoos and who wore leather, fingerless gloves stood up. "Alright I'm taking this little girl out," he declared.

"Uh oh, she better watch out," remarked the bartender, "That's Stonehand Smith. Meanest man I've ever set eyes on. I'm going to cancel this fight, he'll hurt her something terrible."

"Wait," Logan said to him, taking another swig of his beer. "Let's see how this turns out, if it gets too bad you can call it."

"If you're sure."

"I am," Logan finished. _"This won't be long,"_ he thought to himself. _"That poor guy has no idea what he's in for. After tonight they won't be calling him Stonehand Smith any longer."_

Stonehand entered the cage and Jamie, who had been squatting down, stood up. The overseer hit the bell and the fight started.

"Well I know who's coming out of here with 300 dollars," Stonehand said.

"Yeah…me," Jamie replied and blocked his first punch, replacing it with one of her own. Being hit by what was practically a child surprised Stonehand and before he regained himself Jamie delivered another fist to the left of his head. He grabbed her neck and put her in a head lock. Jamie elbowed his chest and when he let go she turned around and kicked him into the fence. The crowd cheered and booed. Stonehand started toward her but she head butted him backwards again. He was mad now.

"Little girls don't beat me, no one does," he shouted.

"Times have changed old man. Keep up with it," Jamie replied.

Stonehand growled and ran towards her. This time he caught her square in her face. Much of the crowd gasped and booed. Jamie wiped the blood off her face and took a right up-hook. She hit him so hard she busted her knuckles open.

"Ouch," Logan said.

"She's incredible. No one's lasted longer than 30 second against Stonehand," the bartender said amazed.

_"Well Jamie isn't just anyone,"_ Logan thought.

They continued fighting and by the end Jamie had a black eye and a busted lip in addition to her nose and knuckles. However, compared to Stonehand, she was in good shape. When he woke up he would find three broken fingers, a fractured rib, and half his body covered in bruises and cuts. Needless to say he wouldn't fight again for a long time. He would also become oddly apprehensive of any young girl. Jamie spat out blood and checked to make sure all her teeth were present. Once she was sure of this she stepped over the unconscious Stonehand and gathered her things. Most of the crowd cheered her as she put her shirt back on and collected her prize money. Logan had left as soon as she had won and had gotten himself lost in the crowd. Jamie left with her 500 dollars; 200 from her previous fights and 300 from her final victory. She walked outside and breathed semi-clean air. Logan watched her as she gave her prize money to the homeless man outside the door.

"God bless you angel," he said.

"No God bless you," she replied.

"Hey kid," said a voice behind her.

"I knew you were here," she said without turning around. "First I could smell you as you came in. You had pizza for lunch. Second, I saw you at the bar while I was fighting. And then I saw Scott's bike, I figured you would come looking for me. I did steel your motorcycle." She turned to face Logan. In the dim light she looked no longer happy nor mature and wise. She looked only worn. Like she had been pushed too far and all the layers protecting her inside feelings had been peeled away.

"Nice job in there. Buy you some coffee? You're out of prize money," Logan observed.

"Sure, I've got no where else to go."

They walked across the street to a diner and got a table in the back. Here the few people that occupied the restaurant with them could not hear them.

"So who were you really fighting in that ring kid?" Logan asked while the sipped their coffees.

"I don't want tot talk about it, Logan," Jamie said plainly. She was still upset and confused. Fighting had not helped clear her mind very much.

"It's about what that kid said to you about Peter, isn't it?" he said. He looked her square in the face, cards laid out, and no secrets.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I could smell him coming so after I left I stayed within listening distance. I heard everything he said."

Jamie's eyes welled up in tears again, "I know it shouldn't change things between Peter and I, but…I just don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to think about anything," her voice faded away.

Logan sipped more coffee and said in a sincere voice, "Well kid, I have known Peter a lot longer that you have so listen closely. Yeah he dated other girls. A lot of boys your age do. But never once have I seen him look at any of them, any other girl, the way he looks at you. He truly cares for you with his whole heart. You are the only thing that can move that boy to tears and believe me, because I have seen him get the crap knocked out of him numerous times. You are his world, sorrow, joy, and passion. Don't let his past get in the way of your future together."

Jamie looked at him, "I won't," was the only thing she could say. Her worn look was gone and a new, refreshing persona took over. Jamie smiled and Logan returned it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Very," she replied.

By the time they arrived back at the Institute it was half past midnight.

"You go on to bed," Logan said. "I'll tell Xavier you're back home safe and sound."

"Goodnight Logan, and thanks again."

He nodded and they went their separate ways. _"Well I've done my good deed for the day,"_ Logan thought and went to see Charles.

When Jamie got to her room she saw Peter leaning next to her door, snoring lightly. He looked so innocent. All the terrible stories she told herself in her confusion left her mind as she watched him sleep. Jamie bent down and kneeled next to him. She watched him sleep and listened to his rhythmic breathing. His chest rose and fell slowly.

_"How could I ever have been mad at you?"_ she thought. _"You are so adorable when you sleep."_ She leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Wake up sleepy," she whispered. Peter woke up slowly but as soon as Jamie's face registered with his brain he sprang to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I wanted to tell you about the other girls but I was so happy with you, I totally forgot about them. Please forgive me. I…Jamie!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?" He held her bloody hands in his and gently kissed her wounded knuckles. His light brown eyes searched her face for the answer, examining all her cuts and bruises. His fingers moved to her busted lip and she closed her eyes. His cold hands felt good and soothing to her throbbing lip. He changed to her black eye and touched it gently. Unfortunately gently for Peter was not gentle enough for Jamie. She winced and he shhh'd her softly. "Who did this to you?" Concern filled his voice and his eye.

"Don't' worry," Jamie said, "You should see the other guy." She grinned.

"I'm glad I'm not him, or what's left of him," Peter replied. "I thought you said you had healing powers though. Why are you still bruised?"

"Only when I want to use them do I heal myself," she said. "I don't want these marks to go away yet. They will remind me of my stupidity."

"You aren't the stupid…" Peter tried to say but Jamie put her finger to his mouth.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," she said.

"What? Anything," his eyes asked for him.

Jamie softly continued, "You have to take me to the dance."

Peter nodded and Jamie removed her finger and moved into his arms. He held her close for several minutes, unwilling to let go.

"We have to go to sleep now," Jamie said and Peter let go. He kissed her goodnight and she became sure about what Logan said. She was his world, sorrow, joy, and only passion. They pulled apart and Peter went to his room. Jamie opened her door and standing right in front of her was Kess.

"I knew you two would make up," she stated seriously. "I knew it. John said you two wouldn't be back together for at least a week. I bet him movie tickets you would be back in each other's arms by tomorrow morning. Now he has to take me to the movies," she finished excitedly. "I love going to the movies with John, not that we watch anything," she winked.

"Does everyone here eavesdrop and bet on my relationship?" Jamie laughed.

"Well can you blame me? You guys are better than any romance movie." They both laughed until their sides hurt.

_"It feels good to laugh again,"_ Jamie thought. _"Things aren't as bad when you laugh."_

"Alright, I'm going to shower now. I waited all night for you to get home. Believe it or not I was worried sick about you," Kess said and she left to shower. After Kess finished Jamie took her own shower and decided to heal herself. Kess re-entered Jamie's room while she brushed her teeth. "You know this means we have to go shopping for dresses, don't you?" she said when she finished.

"Definitely," Jamie smiled. They said goodnight and went to bed. The long day was done.

In Xavier's study, Logan was explaining the fight to Charles. "I'll be surprised if he ever fights someone again," Logan said. "She knocked the crap out of him. It was such a joy to watch."

"Well I'm glad she can defend herself," Charles chuckled. "But I want to make sure she doesn't use her powers for fighting. That's not what they are meant for."

"I know, don't worry she's smarter than that. She just had a lot of anger she had to get out. You understand."

"Yes I do, and I'm glad she is back here safely. You've done well Logan. It's good to have you back here."

"It's good to be here."

"The students are glad to have you as well, you know. All of them."

"Yeah well I'll fix that. Soon they'll be asking me if I am leaving anytime soon." Charles and Logan laughed at this and then decided to head to bed themselves.

"Jamie especially, is glad for your presence," Xavier said.

"Well I just try to do what seems right at the moment. I'm no saint."

"No you aren't but you are more than you think. Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Charles."


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Home**

**Chapter 5: Shop Till You Drop**

It was eight o'clock on Saturday morning. A morning perfect for doing what kids do best: sleeping. Jamie lay in bed as the faint sunshine fell across her body. She sighed and rolled over, glad to be able to sleep in for once. Her bed was warm and the air was cool, the mattress reformed to allow for her movement and her pillows got softer by the minute. Jamie was so comfortable she was even sleeping in her dreams. She was asleep on a cloud; rain fell all around making little golden puddles on the clouds. All of a sudden she was violently awoken from her dream by a screeching alarm. Jamie moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head, time to get up," said Kess who stood over Jamie's bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Jamie asked her crazy friend. "It's Saturday, go back to bed, you know like sane people do." With that she pulled her pillow back over her eyes.

"First of all," Kess said, "sane is overrated. Second, we are on a mission. We are going to find ourselves killer dresses for the dance. Now get up before I have to go get the cold water."

Jamie remembered their plans and forced herself out of bed. "Ok, ok I'm up. Just give me a bit to get ready," she said still sleepy. She noticed Kess was already dressed and ready to go. "You know, I think that is the first time I have seen you set your alarm clock." She added with a grin. Kess stuck out her tongue and they laughed which helped Jamie wake up a bit more.

Kess left and Jamie got into the shower, _"I don't think I've ever actually been shopping,"_ she thought to herself for the first time. She finished her shower and dressed quickly. She walked into Kess' room ready to go. She wore a faded black t-shirt and jeans. Her jeans were worn and the bottoms were shredded from so much wear. Her Dolphins baseball cap sat atop her head as usual.

"Ok ready to go," Jamie yawned one last time.

Kess studied her as she walked in and said, "What size do you wear?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked confused.

Kess' mouth dropped to the floor. She put aside the song she was writing and slid off her bed. "Alright I have but one question for you. Do you trust me?" she asked seriously.

Jamie was still confused and getting kind of nervous. "Yeah why do you ask? Um Kess what are you thinking? You have that crazy look in your eyes."

Kess grinned and her eyes spelled "mischievous". "I, Kesskallome Creed, am going to give you a makeover." She put her hands on Jamie's shoulders grinning from ear to ear. "This is going to be so much fun. You will look so great." She pulled Jamie over to the vanity in her room. "Ok sit here," she ordered. She opened her drawers and Jamie stared dumbfounded. One whole drawer was filled with different kinds of makeup and nail polish.

"Do you use all of that?" Jamie asked.

"Yup, and you will too. You're welcome to it anytime. Now sit back and let me work my magic. And no peeking." Kess closed the drawer of makeup. "Ok first we have to find your color. Looking good is not enough by itself; you have to have a signature color that totally completes you." She held up a red blouse and tossed it on to the bed. Next was a blue tank top which also got rejected. She tried pink, purple, yellow, and orange before she picked up the green turtle neck. "Perfect!" she yelled excitedly. "This is perfect. Alright we have your color. But I have to find a different top." Kess rooted through her drawers and moved on to her closet. "Jamie," she said in a serious tone that made Jamie wonder if something was wrong. "I have found it," Kess showed Jamie the green top she had found. It was a dark forest green. It was a sort of stretchy material with no sleeves. It overlapped at the bust and flared out below that. "Jamie, this is absolutely perfect; and here this finishes it." She gave Jamie a pleated, black mini skirt with a green ribbon belt and a furry black midriff coat. Jamie changed into her new outfit and sat back down.

"What now?" she asked

"Now we are going to paint your nails, emerald green I think," Kess answered. She took a green polish that made each nail look like a jewel. Then she pulled out her makeup and thought. "Jamie, while we are out you will have to get your own makeup for yourself, you're just lucky I have some light foundation. I bought it on accident." Jamie was tan but her skin was still lighter than Kess'. Jamie sat through blush, mascara, and many different types of eye shadow.

"I definitely didn't think makeup would take this long, it's a lot of work," Jamie commented.

"Not really, it only takes me a minute or two usually. It just takes longer on you because we have to figure out what looks best. And now your hair." Kess stood for a few minutes staring at Jamie. Finally she disappeared into the bathroom and returned with several bottles. They were full of gel, some colored pink, and others were blue and green.

"Ah what are you going to do with those?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm going to style your hair," Kess told her. "Just relax." Kess squeezed small amounts of the brightly colored goop into her palms and began to style Jamie's hair. Choppy pieces hung perfectly in a playful, but sophisticated fashion. "The finishing touch," Kess said and she put a black headband with tiny green jewels into her pieced hair. Jamie pulled on a pair of black knee boots and looked at herself.

"I can't believe it," she said in awe. She hardly even recognized herself.

"You ARE welcome," Kess said, she was clearly proud of her work and it was easy to see why. "Grab a purse from my closet," she told Jamie.

"I'm so excited Kess, let's get going," Jamie said when she had made sure she had everything she needed.

"Wait, Jamie, I just realized, how are we going to get there?"

"We can borrow a car from the garage. Scott owes me for installing that E.C.U. and Drive Train," she replied casually.

"Um ok, over my head. But most things are, I'm not that tall," Kess replied and they headed out the door. As they walked down the hall everyone was staring at them, they were definitely the hottest girls in the school. Kess was wearing black hose and a black sweater. She had a dark maroon and black pleated skirt and a long maroon scarf. Jamie's dark green looks made the two of them look like night-time nymphs. Jamie's flaming eyes and rough and tough beauty mixed with Kess' exotic look and made the two a killer combination.

"What is everyone looking at?" Jamie asked Kess, she wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Kess laughed and replied, "Us silly. You'll get used to it." With that they exited the hall.

As they entered the garage Scott, Peter, John, and Logan were working on the Acura RSX that Scott had bought to fix up. They were covered in grease and sweat. Without shirts, even in the cold winter air, their strong muscular bodies resembled those of Greek gods. They were talking and laughing but when the girls walked in they became silent. Peter let out a whistle to break the quiet and Jamie turned dark red.

"Jamie?" Scott asked. None of them had ever seen her look the way she did.

"Yeah," she answered. When she had first looked at herself in the mirror she had been as shocked as they were.

_"That can't be Jamie,"_ Peter though to himself. _"This look is so different, she's gorgeous. I've never seen this side of her before, I sure do like it. She's as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside."_ He looked at her with joyful disbelief and shook his head. Jamie smiled and looked away then back at him.

"I see Kess gave you a makeover. One of her better experiments," John said with a grin. He winked at Kess who glowed with pride over Jamie and the reaction of the boys.

"Hey," she said, "I made those girls hot and you know it. My fashion sense out does yours big time Mr. I-wear-one-style-and-one-style-only." John nodded and laughed, he put his arm around Kess who gave him a mock look of betrayal.

"What's its acceleration speed?" Jamie asked as she looked under the hood of the car they were working on.

"0 to 60 in 4.3 seconds," Scott told her.

"Nice," Jamie said. "I'll help you guys when I get back." She patted the car and stood up again. Logan watched them, also in a state of shock from Jamie's sudden change from tom-boy to princess. He pretended not to notice and continued cleaning the gears in his large hands.

"Where are you gals going?" Peter asked after he regained himself from shock.

"We're going to the mall to find dresses for the dance next week," Kess said.

"Hey do you girls want us to meet you there for dinner?" John asked.

"That sounds awesome," Kess said and pecked him on the cheek. "And now we're off, we don't want to miss any good sales."

"Hey Scott, mind of I use the Supra? I promise I'll drive slowly," Jamie asked Scott. She flashed a girly grin that made Peter wild. The feminine perfection newly found in her shone bright and Peter loved it. She was always beautiful to him in her jeans and t-shirts, but it was mind blowing to see her dressed how she was.

"Sure," Scott replied, "the keys are in it. And make sure you drive the speed limit. One of you has already been in trouble with a vehicle." He gave Kess a serious look.

Jamie looked at her friend questioningly. "I'll tell you later," Kess said and she got in the car.

"Thanks Scott," Jamie said and winked at Peter. She put up the garage door and started the car. They waved to the guys and pulled out of the garage. Jamie drove them to the front gate, without looking at her Jamie said to Kess, "Make sure your seatbelt is tight."

"Hey remember you told Scott you would drive slowly," Kess said. She was apprehensive about disobeying the rules of the road now.

"I know, I know," Jamie said, but a dangerous smile spread across her face.

"Oh great," Kess muttered. Jamie peeled out of the driveway and they sped down the rode.

Back in the garage, Scott and they guys could hear the screeching tires as the girls went on their way. "I told her not to drive too fast," Scott said, sounding annoyed. "Oh well, she's responsible, I never would have gotten that drive train figured out if it hadn't been for her."

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at her either," Peter said, and John laughed at them both.

Kess turned up the music, and the girls sang along to Love at First Sight, by Kylie Minogue. "If this isn't the perfect song, I don't know what is," said Jamie.

Kess laughed, "For you it is, John and I knew each other long before we started going out. I dated one of his friends for a little while and every time we went somewhere with a group, John and I would argue for hours. Finally, Seth, they guy I was dating, said he thought John and I would get along better and so we broke up. It wasn't a sad breakup though; I mean I got John didn't I? He makes me feel so special."

Jaime sighed, "Aren't guys just great?"

"They sure are," Kess replied. "Awesome we're here." Jamie parked the car in the lot and they got out. A few spaces down some guys got out of their own car and whistled. Kess smiled turned and started to walk to the mall, but Jamie didn't move.

"Hey what year is that car?" she called out. Kess rolled her eyes and took Jamie by the arm. "What?" Jamie asked.

"Come on, you are such a loser sometimes," Kess laughed. Inside the mall the first thing they could smell was freshly baked pretzels from Peggie's Pretzels. "Mmm, that smells really good, you know what I'm hungry," Kess said.

"Me too, but I don't want a pretzel, let's walk around some." They started around the mall passing shoe stores, music stores, dress shops, and novelty shops. What Are You Waiting For, by Gwen Stefani was playing from the speakers mounted all throughout the halls. "There, let's eat there," Jamie pointed to a small coffee shop. They went inside and ordered hot chocolate coffees and sandwiches.

"Tell me more about your past Jamie," Kess said as they sipped their drinks warming their insides.

"Well what do want to know?"

"Like what was your life like before you came here, I mean before you were alone in Canada? Do you remember it?"

"Sure I remember it, I don't always understand it, but I remember it. I remember that my "father" was a magician. I mean I know he didn't have magical powers, but at the time that's what I thought. He could make things float in the air and move around. Magic see? I don't know how he did it, probably something could explain it, but I can't. I guess I had two fathers, you could say. I mean I remember two men in my life, they took care of me and helped me grow up, but after a little while all the memories get sort of blurry. I remember that there was another person, well I guess you could call him a person, he was really hairy. I don't remember too much about him but it was his smell that sticks in my head most. I can't describe it really, but it was very distinct. My memories get blurry there and I honestly can't remember anything else. It's like I was suddenly out on my own and happy, see just before everything gets blurred I can remember being really sad. I guess that's why I left."

"Huh, you sure have a mysterious past Jamie, I think we'll have to do some investigation work," Kess replied. "I remember everything before I came to the Institute. I remember it all too well."

"Tell me about it, I told you about me, now it's your turn."

"That's for another time, we'll spend enough time talking, let's go look for dresses, I'm in the shopping mood," Kess smiled. They got up, tossed their garbage, and headed into the mainstream of the mall. It was busy for a Saturday and the music could barely be heard above all the talking and walking. Their first stop was inside MOD. MOD was an upscale dress shop and almost everything they touched weighed at least thirty pounds because of all the beading. Jamie tried on a few dresses but nothing had the flare she was looking for. They moved on to Angie's Formal Wear where they each found a dress they liked.

"I don't know, I like this one but I still think I could do better," Jamie said of her velvet navy halter dress.

"I agree," said Kess, "Let's look a little more, I don't like mine enough either." Kess' dress was a bright pink strapless.

The girls walked around the mall for another half hour, trying on different styles and colors when Jamie saw it. "Look!" she said to Kess, stopping her by the arm.

"What…Oh my," Kess said. Jamie was pointing to a dark green dress hanging in the display case of Samantha, another dress shop. "That's gorgeous Jamie; you have to try it on." They went inside and Jamie found the dress in her size. She came out of the room and Kess gasped "That's it!" The dress had one thick strap from her left shoulder, smaller straps pulled across from each shoulder. Pieces hung from the thick strap down to her elbows in varying shades of green. The dress was satin but it was ripped all down the sides and sparkling green thread tied the rips back together still leaving space for a little skin to peek through. The rips stretched across the front of the dress and the back not just the sides. It had a low cut back and the front was cut straight across. Jamie twirled in front of the mirror, knowing she had found her perfect dress.

"This is it," she said to herself. She imagined walking down a majestic staircase in this dress as Peter lost his breath.

"Jamie, that's perfect. I can't believe it, it's so beautiful, you look great," Kess said.

"Thanks, ok now it's your turn. Once we find your dress we'll have to look for accessories right? Well we can't shop all day, so let's get this paid for." Jamie paid for her dress and smiled all the while. The next place they stopped in was Evening Out, a store specifically for formal dresses. They searched for a little while, until Kess let out a shriek.

"I've found it!" she said excitedly to Jamie. She ran off to the dressing room before Jamie could even get a glimpse of the dress, but when she came out Jamie knew why she was so excited. Kess' dress was a slinky black number that was strapless but sheer pink fabric hung down her shoulders. The pink was two different shades, bright and light pink and the bright pink fabric thickly outlined the top seem of the dress. Again the two shades of pink were attached low on her hips and hung down a little past her knees. "Oh Jamie, this is the dress that will outdo all my other outfits. Now I'm not that shallow, but this dress is defiantly sent from Heaven." This time Kess envisioned John's reaction to her in her own fashion fantasy. She paid for her dress and they began the task of finding everything they needed to make the night perfect.

"First, let's go to Red Light, the shoe store," Kess said. Inside they each found a satisfactory pair of shoes, Jamie found green sandals and Kess got a pair of pink heels. In Etc. Jamie found green and sliver chandelier earrings and a green choker. Kess bought pink chandelier earrings and a black choker with two layers of pink pearls attached to it. Jamie also bought some green ribbon to tie around her lower arms that mimicked the green ribbon on her shoulders. Kess found long black, satin fingerless gloves with fingers traced in pink.

"I think we are done," Jamie said as they finished buying their goods.

"I think so too," Kess said, "I have all kinds of hair things at home we can go through tonight. Hey why don't you spend tonight in my room, we can stay up late, eat, talk, and it'll be fun."

"Sounds good to me," Jamie said, "I've never had a "slumber party" this should be interesting," the two girls laughed and Kess called John to let them know what time to be at the restaurant.

"This is the ending to a perfect day," Jamie said.

"I know what you mean, I haven't had this much fun shopping in a long time. Everyone else I shop with gets so boring, they get tired. I could shop all day." They laughed all the way out of the mall and into the car. Jamie drove them to Cheri, a restaurant in town that wasn't too nice but nice enough for a serious dinner. They got a table and a few minutes after they sat down Peter and John walked through the door.

"There's my girl," John said and he sat down next to Kess with a little kiss on her cheek.

"Successful shopping ladies?" Peter asked as he sat next to Jamie.

"You can judge for yourselves next week when you see our dresses," Jamie said, "I'm sure you'll be…pleased."

"Ooo, I can't wait," Peter said and smiled.

"Ok, ok enough talking, let's get some food, I'm starved," John said and he looked through the menu.

"You're always thinking about food, John," Kess said. "Cars and food."

"And my lovely lady," he said, making Kess blush.

"Oh you," she said and began scanning the menu herself.

Peter made some suggestions to Jamie who decided on grouper. "Nice choice, nice choice," he said. Kess had salmon and Peter and John each had a steak.

"I absolutely love salmon," Kess said as she devoured her dinner.

"I agree, I love all types of fish," Jamie said. They talked lightly for a while until the conversations became more between each couple than all four of them. Jamie and Peter talked about their day; Jamie talked excitedly about her first shopping experience. Kess and John sat in silence for a little while, John had his arm around Kess and they watched Peter and Jamie.

"They're so cute together," Kess said.

"Yeah, she's all Peter can talk about, I was going to tell him to shut up, but I figured he probably wants to do the same to me, I talk about you so much."

"Oh you're such a sweet talker. Seriously though, I think they're perfect together. Peter always needed someone he could worry about. He's such a big sweet guy, and now he's got someone to be sweet to. They are funny though. I wonder if we look that pathetic together."

"Probably," John said, "yeah he's so big and she's so small, it's an interesting combination. Peter looks so tough and burly, but when he's even thinking about Jamie he's like a little boy."

"I believe it, Jamie gets such a starry look in her eyes, I can always tell what she's thinking about, and it's usually Peter."

Their check came and John paid for Kess' meal while Peter picked up Jamie's. "Ready to go home?" Jamie asked. They headed out to the car.

"We had Seth drop us off, so you could take us home Jamie, we want to ride in the Supra too," Peter told her.

"We'll sit in the back, backseat memories right Kess?" John said.

Kess laughed and pushed him into the seat, "We're not making any backseat memories tonight,"

Peter and Jamie laughed and Peter got into the driver's seat. "Hold on a sec, mister," Jamie said. "I've got the keys and I'm driving."

Peter moved over to the passenger's seat and Jamie sat down, "Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. Jamie drove off home the music was blaring Vertigo, by U2. She pulled into the driveway at seven thirty, and Scott met them at the garage door.

"Why are you up Scott?" Kess asked. "Our curfew isn't until midnight."

"I just wanted to make sure my baby was alright," he replied and walked to the driver's side of the car. Jamie looked at Kess who returned her confused look. "How are you my dear, did they take good care of you?" he said as he pat the steering wheel of the car. Jamie and Kess laughed.

"You and your Supra," John joked. Scott gave him a look and the kids went inside. They walked up to the girl's hall and stayed talking for a little while. Kess kissed John goodnight and Jamie did the same for Peter, Kess kissed John a little longer and Peter had to finally pull them apart. "Night gorgeous," John said, and Kess waved goodnight and went into her room.

"Good night, Jamie, I hope you had a good time today," Peter said.

"I did and my favorite part was having dinner with you, good night Peter," Jamie said and went into her room. Peter and John left for their hall and they each stayed up thinking about their girlfriend long into the night.

Back in Jamie's room Kess came in after they had each showered and changed into their pajamas. "Hey sweetie," she said. "Come into my room, I rescued some chips and dip from the kitchen."

"Mmm, dip," Jamie said and followed her into her room. They sat down on Kess' bed and started on the chips. "Got anything to drink?" Jamie asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Here," Kess handed her a diet cola and opened one for herself. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like being with Peter? You two really look funny together."

"Why do we look funny?"

"Jamie, hello, he's like over six feet tall, and you're just, what, five six?"

"Five seven, thank you very much. And I'm taller than you are," Jamie said defiantly.

"Oh right, my bad," Kess laughed.

"No, height doesn't make a difference."

"Yeah the bigger they are the harder that fall, and Jamie he has fallen hard for you."

"Oh," Jamie blushed.

"It's true," Kess laughed, "Oh I'm so tired. I always get tired after I eat."

"Me too, let's go to bed." The girls crawled under their covers and Jamie set Kess' alarm clock.

"Why did you do that? We don't have to get up tomorrow."

"You're right," Jamie turned off the alarm and the fell sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Home**

**Chapter 6: Dance Fever**

It was finally Friday, the day of the Fall Formal. Jamie woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast. Since classes were still on she decided to head to the Training Room and get ready for class. Once she arrived she saw that tumbling mats covered a good part of the floor. She got an idea and after she stretched out she began to do back-flips across the room. She was walking on her hands when Kess came in the room.

"Nice handstand amigo," Kess said when she entered.

Jamie came out of her headstand and smoothed back her hair. "Thanks," she said. Kess winked and ran into a no handed cartwheel. "Awesome," Jamie said.

"Merci," Kess replied, "Gymnastics is one of those things I love but don't do very often. It gets boring all alone," she laughed.

"I know what you mean," Jamie replied, "Hey I was thinking, try this routine with me. You stand at that end of the room and I'll stand over here. Let's do a round-off, a back-handspring, and say…a double back-flip, then back to the handspring and finish with the round-off. If we do it at the same time it'll look so awesome!"

"That sounds rad," Kess agreed. They took their positions and tried it once. It took a few times but soon they had the routine down so well Jamie suggested they try out for the Olympics. "Yeah the first mutants to win a gold, I love it," Kess said. They continued their routine tweaking and changing different parts of it.

Just then Peter, John, Logan, and Scott came in applauding, "Don't you two ever get tired of surprising and amazing people?" John asked.

The girls smiled wide at each other, "Do you get tired of it Jamie?" Kess asked.

"No Kess can't say that I do," she answered. The guys laughed and the rest of the class entered.

Logan got serious and began his class, "The lesson for today is balance and freestyle maneuvers. Since you're not going to fight each other we're taking a field trip to the Danger Room. Follow me." He led them down the hall into the Danger Room Control Room, a small room that looked out onto a huge exercise room filled with all types of machinery and obstacles. "Alright," he said, "Now you're each going to take a turn to go in there and have a go. The control is on level one for most of you, but I'll move it up accordingly. Anyone want to go first?" Kess raised her hand immediately with an excited look on her face. "Ok Kess get down there and show the newbies how it's done. What level did you finish at last time?"

"Ten," Kess answered and hurried out of the room when Logan had moved the lever to eleven. She came out into the Danger Room in her snake form and waved to Logan.

"Git r done, Medusa," he said over the intercom system and Kess got limber. Logan started the Training Program and metal discs came flying at her, she jumped and ducked; kicked and avoided them as they flew at her. Next a robotic dummy came and she freestyle fought with it. Her movements were quick and liquid; she seemed to put no effort into it at all. The dummy didn't last long because within minutes she had shredded most of it to pieces by use of her razor sharp claws. Spikes stuck out of the wall and when the floor beneath Kess began to move she climbed easily up the spikes. Suddenly the points below her began to disappear back into the wall and she leapt far into the room just as the spike she stood on faded back into the wall. She landed perfectly doing a somersault because she was in motion. This earned her an "Ooo," from the Control Room.

"That's enough for now, Kess, you can finish later," Logan's voice said from over the intercom. The machinery shut down and Kess returned upstairs. She walked back into the control center, still in Medusa form, with a sassy smile on her face. "Good work," Logan said.

"It was nothing," she said. She was obviously proud of herself and the impact she had made. Everyone but the adults, John, Jamie, and Peter were flabbergasted; they had never seen Kess fight before.

"Yeah sure," Matt said, even though he was just as shocked as the others. One of Kess' snakes hissed close to his face and he almost fell over in surprise.

"That's my girl," John said putting his arm around her. The snake that had hissed at Matt tickled John's ear with its tongue, making him laugh. Kess smiled and her skin changed back to its natural hue and the snake became sleek black hair again.

Logan smiled and shook his head, "Kess I'm going to invent a program that will outdo even your speed and agility," he said.

"Not possible," Kess replied simply, getting a laugh from the class.

Logan laughed too and then said, "Alright who's next?" Peter raised his hand this time but Logan waved him down. "Oh no Pete you'll get in there, tear the place up, and no one else will get a turn. You're going last."

"Aw you never let me have any fun," Peter complained.

Everyone laughed and Logan turned to Jamie, "How about you kid? Want a go?" he asked.

Jamie grinned and replied, "Hell Yeah!" she said. "It looks easy enough." Jamie had never been in the Danger Room and she was excited to test her stuff. She left the Control Room and Logan set the lever to five. He knew what her abilities were and even though she had never experienced the Danger Room, he was confident that she would give the system a run for its money. Even though she was capable, however, Logan couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension in his gut. Jamie stepped into the center of the room. It was bigger than she had thought it would be. Everything was silver and shiny, huge machines were everywhere. She looked up to the Control Room and said loudly, "Can I listen to some music while I do this?" she asked.

"Why?" Logan asked confused.

"It helps me relax," she answered in all seriousness.

"I guess so," Logan replied over the intercom. '_Helps her relax huh?'_ Logan thought,' _that's the same reason I listen to music in here. She's more like me everyday'._ He fumbled with the radio switch until it settled on the local rock station. The song "Bullets" by Creed had just begun and Jamie smiled because it was one of her favorite songs.

"Ready?" Logan yelled, Jamie nodded, "Go!"

Then the fun began, every move she made was perfectly in sync with the beat of the song. She was truly on fire; she out maneuvered everything that came at her. She was doing so well Logan moved it up to level seven. The song kept her on edge and as she fought everyone watched in awe. As similar as she was in powers to Logan watching her fight was nothing like watching Logan. She was more like a cat while Wolverine moved in a manner that was uncouth. Jamie had a clear touch of feminine grace in her style.

She had been fighting for almost eight minutes when an evil idea formed in Matt's greasy head. He whispered to one of his friends who nodded and moved over to the door, hitting the fire alarm. The alarm started blaring and Logan had to run to the alarm to shut it off. While he did so Matt moved to the control panel and pushed the lever that determined the severity of the session to level 20, a level not even Logan had entirely mastered. Because of the confusion no one could say for sure that Matt had pushed the lever, and honestly no one had noticed.

"Jamie!" Kess yelled when suddenly she realized what was happening. Jamie stood in the middle of the room and everything seemed to move in slow motion. She listened to the first few seconds of the song. "I've told you this/Once before/Can't control me/If you/Try to take me down/You're going to break". It was her song, the lyrics were written for her. No one could have control over her. Like a wild horse, her spirit could not be broken; anyone who tried would be ruined.

Logan saw what was happening when Kess yelled. He tried to turn off the system but Matt had jammed the lever and even Logan could not loosen it without breaking it. When those attempts failed Logan ran to the door but because of the fire alarm the door had locked itself. The Control Room was fireproof and therefore safer in the event of arson. He tried breaking the door down, but his claws couldn't penetrate it fast enough. All they could was stand by and watch in terror as the Danger Room adapted to the new command and went haywire. Without warning the lights went out and no one could see anything.

Jamie knew everything that had happened, how Matt had sabotaged her training run, and rage began to fill her mind, body, and soul. Just before the lights went out Jamie's eyes blackened over and she let out a scream that silenced the commotion in the Control Room. All that could be seen of Jamie was the bright flashes and sprinkling of sparks. Metal against metal sang through the air and when the lights finally came back on the sight was astonishing. Jamie had entirely demolished the Danger Room. It was in only a matter of minutes that she had destroyed everything that crossed her path. Machinery lay in ruins all across the room; some of it was still sparking and twitching like the severed tail of a lizard. She stood silently in the midst of her destruction still breathing heavily and dripping in sweat. Her sweat mixed with lines of blood dripping from flesh wounds she had gotten during the black out. She was no longer screaming and she stood very calm but with rage that had pushed her to the brink still coursing through her veins. Everyone in the Control Room was quiet though the same thought was in their minds, "What happened?"

After he had recovered from shock, "And you say I wreck the Danger Room," Peter said to break the silence. Logan couldn't answer in words and he let out a sound that was interpreted as a laugh.

The professor said to Logan telepathically, '_I think we are going to have to have a talk with Jamie. There's something desperately wrong. Her mind is so angry and confused it could be harmful for her.'_

'_Yeah I'm worried too Charles, I have an overwhelming sense of Sabertooth again,'_ Logan replied. Just then the door to the Control Room opened and Jamie stood in the doorway. She wasn't breathing hard but the look on her face made everyone hope they weren't on her bad list. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were entirely black. Her muscles were flexed to the max and her features said 'touch me and die' for her mouth. She walked across the room headed for Matt.

"Jamie?" Kess whispered when he passed, but Jamie gave no indication of recognition.

She continued walking and that's when Matt made the biggest mistake of his life. He smiled and snickered, "Rough time Jamie?"

The rest of the room moved out of her way and surrounded Matt and Jamie. She stared at him for a moment and the cocky smile faded from his face. In a flash Jamie's hand was around his neck and Matt was pinned against the wall. His feet dangled a few inches from the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he rasped out as her grip tightened. No one moved toward them and Matt was too scared to move at all; every time he moved her grip got tighter. He didn't dare use his powers because he knew he wasn't a match for Jamie.

Then Jamie spoke. Her voice was deep, fierce, and almost unearthly; everyone shuttered. "I'm going to say this once so pay attention. You had better watch your back, cause if you're not careful," she slashed out her claws only inches from his face, "these will be in it." Jamie dropped Matt to the ground where he sat rubbing the indents on his throat. Had she held on a few more seconds his wind pipe would have been crushed.

Jamie turned and began to walk back towards the door. Like the Red Sea before Moses, the room parted to let Jamie through. The professor stopped her and said, "Jamie may I have a word with you?" Jamie turned and nodded and followed the professor as he wheeled out.

"Class dismissed," Logan said and he turned to follow Charles. Peter moved to go too, but Logan stopped him with his hand. "No Pete, stay with the other students. We don't know what she'll do and you can't be in danger." Peter frowned and dropped his head. "I'll keep you updated and I'll come and get you when you can see her," Logan patted his shoulder and left. Peter stood with Kess and John as the rest of the room began to chatter excitedly. John made a move to pat Peter's back in comfort but Peter just let out an angry growl of anguish and stormed out of the room. Kess and John looked at each other and walked out too. They went to the living room that was fortunately empty and silent. Lightning flashed outside and they realized what a stormy day it was, both inside and outside the mansion. They hadn't followed Peter because they both knew he needed to be alone.

"What do you think happened to her?" Kess asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm not sure," John answered. They sat down on a couch and stared into the fireplace that smoldered lightly.

"Everything was fine, we were laughing, excited about tonight, she was happy to get a chance to train in the Danger Room, and all of a sudden it changed," Kess said in disbelief.

"It was Matt you know? He has entirely ruined the day, and who knows what kind of damage he's done to her."

"I swear he's not going to get away with this anymore. He needs to be put in his place," Kess almost yelled in anger.

"I know, I know, but there's also Peter to worry about. I'm afraid he'll take matters into his own hands. And you know fragile things, like Matt's skeleton, don't do well in Pete's hands." Kess nodded and sighed in agreement.

Downstairs, levels below the main mansion, Jamie stood behind a thick layer of bullet proof glass. The set-up resembled an FBI interrogation room because the professor, Logan, and Scott could see her even though she could not see them.

"Professor, are you sure this is really necessary?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott, apparently something during this ordeal brought something angry and violent out of Jamie, and until we know how to defuse it we have to be cautious," the professor said. He turned to the window to look at Jamie. _I'm not sure I want to know what went wrong. I have a feeling this is going to open a big can of worms._

"Logan, why don't you try talking to her? I think she'll respond better to you than to me," the Professor said after a few minutes.

Logan, who had been leaning against the back wall watching Jamie, nodded and walked over to the microphone. "Jamie," he said. Jamie didn't make any move to show she had heard him. "Jamie what are you really mad at?" The way he spoke was loving and almost brotherly.

Jamie still stood silently in the room but after a few moments, just before Logan turned off the mic, she quietly said, "Everything."

Logan shut off the mic and left the observation control room for the room where Jamie stood. He walked up close to her so only she could hear him. He looked hard into her eyes, searching desperately for the girl he knew, but it was like she was wearing a mask. "Talk to me kid," he said softly. His voice was sincere and worried.

Jamie blinked and looked up into his eyes, "You wouldn't understand," she said, her voice dripping with venom, "so go to hell!" she lashed out. She pushed him with all her strength and he went flying backwards into the glass. The only thing separating Scott and the professor from an angry Jamie was now cracked. The force from Jamie's push had almost broken the glass. Logan stood up from the floor and left the room. He wasn't angry but he was terribly disappointed he hadn't been able to reach her.

_Looks like you failed_, he said to himself. _She's family and you can't even help her._ Inside he felt depressed because even though they had a special brother/sister relationship he felt he had let her down. He reentered the observation control room looking defeated.

"Professor," Scott said, "I have an idea. Why don't you let me go in and try to talk to her?"

Logan let out a sharp laugh which was odd because it took a lot to make him laugh. "What makes you think she'll listen to you? You're not that charming," he said on the verge of laughing again.

"Well yeah Logan, but I can see in the dark too. Maybe she won't be so hostile if I can see her and she knows I can see her," Scott said with defiant confidence.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," the professor started.

"Oh come on professor let him go, I'm curious to see how this turns out," Logan interrupted with a fake smile on his face.

"Very well," said the professor said even though he was still uneasy.

"It'll be fine professor, just turn out the lights 10 seconds after I'm in," Scott said. He left the observation room and stood outside the door where Jamie awaited him.

He was collecting his thoughts when Logan yelled, "Going in today Shades?"

_Here goes,_ he thought and walked inside.

Jamie stood opposite of him and after ten seconds he saw her smirk slightly when the lights went out. Even though his visor gave him infrared vision he suddenly couldn't see her anywhere. "You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Jamie said, thought her voice seemed to come from all around him he still couldn't see her. "You'd better close your eyes," she said. Scott quickly closed his eyes and quite suddenly the lights came back on. Logan and the professor had heard what Jamie said and felt it was time to stop taking chances. Their choice was a good one because when they looked into the room Jamie stood next to Scott with his visor in one hand and her claws only two centimeters from his side. "Next time send in someone who doesn't wear the smell of fear," she said. She smirked again and without entirely knowing it Logan did too.

Scott received his visor and returned to the observation control room. "Maybe you should be afraid of the dark," Logan said with a chuckle.

Just then the door opened and Peter rushed in. "Ah Peter thank you for coming," the professor said.

"How is she?" asked Peter with all concern.

The professor's face became grave, "None of us can reach her Peter," he said.

Peter paused with his head down, then he raised it with a serious look on his face, "Let me try," he said and he walked out of the room before anyone could oppose him. He walked into the room with Jamie and his heart dropped to his feet. Jamie was looking at him, but with someone else's eyes. The eyes she wore now led into a dark, empty soul Peter had never seen before. What disturbed him was not her soul, but the fact that a problem plagued Jamie that he was unable to see, much less solve. Suddenly the power went out as a huge clap of thunder shook the building. Jamie could see Peter in the dark and found it odd that he hadn't changed to his Colossus form. He only stood there looking for her. Unlike she had with Scott, she was unable to catch the scent of fear on Peter, only concern.

"You're not afraid are you?" she asked perplexed.

"No I'm not Jamie, I'm not afraid because I know this isn't you," Peter replied.

"Why aren't you defending yourself with your armor?"

"Because I don't want to fight you," he paused, "Jamie I just want to help you." Even though he knew he could be only moments from death he wasn't afraid. In the dark or in the light it didn't matter; he had to help Jamie. He was confident that she knew him and he could help her. He wasn't afraid of the dark.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

Without hesitation Peter replied, "Because I love you". The room was silent except for Jamie's breath and the distant pounding of the rain. After a few shouts from the floors above the power came back on in the observation control room, however the room where Jamie and Peter stood was still dark. Storm hurried into the observation control room where Logan and the Professor listened intently. Even though the microphone was on nothing was heard from Jamie or Peter.

"Do you think something happened?" Storm asked the professor.

Logan turned on the lights in the dark room but Jamie and Peter were gone. Storm gasped when she saw the empty room and the broken glass, but the professor eased their concern, "Don't worry they'll be back," he said.

Jamie and Peter ran across the grounds, through the Japanese gardens as heavy rain soaked them to the bone. They found a pavilion to hide under as shelter from the down pour. They stood there, breathing hard for a few moments after their sprint.

"Jamie, what's going on? What happened to you?" Peter asked between his breaths. Water dripped from his hair into his eyes and he blinked it away. His white t-shirt was soaking wet and was now almost see-through. He wiped the rain off his face and looked at Jamie as if to say 'talk to me, you know you can. Let me help you'.

Jamie stood a few feet away from Peter, just as wet as he was. Her back was to him, but he knew she was crying. A few loose tears mixed with the rain that ran down her face. She turned to face him, searching his eyes for the words that would describe how she felt, but nothing was found. She hung her head in despair and cried. Peter rushed over to her and put his arms around her. He held her tight and his embrace was warm despite the cold rain because the warmth emanated from his heart not his body.

Through her tears Jamie spoke haltingly, "I don't know how to explain it. I just hate him so much". She was so upset she blurted out anything she felt.

"Don't worry," he consoled her, "I won't ever let Matt come near you again".

"No, no, not him, "Jamie cried, "my father".

"Your father?" he said shocked Jamie had never talked about her father and he did not expect to hear that kind of hate from her.

"I think it was my father," she sobbed, "he would always make me do terrible things. He'd send me into buildings to kill people. It was horrible, and so dark. They couldn't see me but I could see them," she paused to let more tears come out. Peter stayed silent and rubbed her back as she continued. "I saw their faces so full of fear. I can remember the way they looked when…I…I knew what I was doing, but I…I couldn't stop…I." Tears came like a monsoon now. Peter held her tighter, as tightly as he could without crushing her. "I just hate the dark," she chocked out, "because I become something I don't want to be. Like a wild animal I can't control. I just feel so empty and angry, so alone." Peter put his hand under her chin and raised her face so she could look into his eyes.

Even at a time like this she still looked gorgeous. Her wet hair and tank made her look even more real and beautiful. He could finally see her soul because she wore it on her face in the rain. _She sure looks good wet_, Peter though, smiling on the inside. "From now on you'll never have to face the dark alone," he said, "I promise." He looked deep into her eyes that were still black. The true sincerity of his voice touched her inside and she smiled. She believed what he said about never being alone and she was comforted by it. Then Peter leaned down and kissed her for what seemed to be heaven for them. Suddenly everything had stopped; all the unimportant bits of life melted away. The thunder was hushed and the lightning halted in its place. Their cold wet clothes were no longer a discomfort while they kissed. For those few moments everything was alright again.

Their kiss ended and Peter parted from her. He opened his eyes but Jamie remained in his arms with her eyes closed. She let his love sink in and diminish her rage. When she opened her eyes to look at Peter they changed again. They were still black but the iris and pupils had changed. Her dark pupils were surrounded by bright yellow and vivid red. The new colors stood out distinctly from the dark black. "What's wrong? Jamie asked when she saw the confusion on Peter's face.

"Your eyes," he said, "they've changed again."

"What?" she asked perplexed. Peter changed into his Colossus form so she could see herself in the mirror-like metal plates. "Oh great," she sighed, "What did they look like before?"

"They were just black," he answered, "kind of like you had no eyes at all."

"Well that's just peachy. I wish they would stay one way. One time they changed my whole retina yellow," she explained.

Just then Kess and John came out. "You know, next time you want to be spontaneous and in the rain, take and umbrella," John yelled sarcastically. "Hey can we have a wet t-shirt contest sometimes?" John asked Kess after seeing Peter and Jamie.

"You're such a guy," Kess said and rolled her eyes even though she smiled. John tossed a towel to Peter who began to dry himself off after he changed back to his human form. Kess wrapped a blanket around a shivering Jamie and noticed her newly acquired eye color. "Oh my God, Jamie! Your eyes are awesome! I want some!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"I love your eyes just as they are," John said and Kess blushed.

"Thanks," Jamie said to Kess, she wasn't used to praise, especially praise of something that, to her, seemed so bad.

"So do you want to start getting ready in my room or yours?" Kess asked Jamie.

"Ready for what? Oh, the dance, right, but it's still early," Jamie said.

"Sweetheart it's 3:00, the dance starts at 7:00," Kess reminded her.

"Well yeah, but do we really need four hours to get ready?" Jamie questioned.

Kess just looked at Jamie, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

John chuckled to himself because he knew he could translate what Kess was thinking. "That would be a yes Jamie," he said and he flashed a grin to Kess who returned it.

The group started walking back to the mansion; Peter holding an umbrella for Jamie while John sheltered Kess and himself with another. When they got back inside the professor and the other adults were waiting. "Jamie could we speak in my study?" the professor asked.

"Sure professor," Jamie said brightly. She had started feeling like her old self again and her cheerful answer almost startled Scott; the last time he saw her he was literally centimeters from death. "Kess I'll meet you in your room in a minute alright?"

"No problem, but don't be too long. I need time to make you fabulous!" Kess replied with a smile.

"Come on fashion queen, you can help me get ready. You know, make sure everything is to your liking," John said sarcastically. He put a warm arm around Kess' shoulder.

"What?" Kess glared at him.

"Oh you know you're picky," he said in defense of his comment. Kess continued to glare. "Oh come on you," he said. Kess let herself be dragged down the hall. "You know you want me to look fabulous too."

"Hey I'm not a miracle worker," Kess said. They laughed all down the hall disturbing others who were trying to get ready for the dance.

As John and Kess disappeared Peter made no move to follow. He stood firmly beside Jamie, determined not to leave her. Her small hand sat nestled inside his large one. The professor waited until the hall was free of laughter and quiet once again. "You may come too Peter," the professor said. "We can't have you breaking your promise now can we?"

"No sir we can't," Peter smiled down at Jamie and proceeded to follow her and the professor.

They started towards the professor's office when Jamie stopped. "Wait," she said. She turned and Logan was walking towards the garage. "Logan," she called. Logan stopped and turned around. "Maybe you can help me figure this out," she said. Logan looked hesitant but Jamie looked him in the eyes. "Please," she said quietly, "I promise I won't throw you into a wall this time," she smiled in a girlish way.

"Sounds good to me," Logan smiled. "Nice eyes, by the way," he said as he followed Jamie. He felt like he had real family for the first time. They were connected in a way that was deeper than the bond he shared with the other mutants. Because their pasts were intertwined, their futures were destined to be the same. Logan was Jamie's Big Brother figure and he would be there to protect her from anything he could.

In Xavier's study the professor sat at his desk. Peter sat on the couch by the window and Logan, as always, stood on the back wall. Jamie sat in a chair by the professor's desk. "Why don't you start by explaining what happened before Jamie," the professor said.

"Well like I said, I lived in Canada but before I was on my own I lived with my father, well fathers, like I told Kess. There was one man, who I don't remember very well, and another. He was the man who had me do terrible things. He forced me to go into dark buildings and…and…" Jamie trailed off as the memories came back and her eyes began to well up again.

"It's ok Jamie," Peter said, he stood up and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie," the professor said soothingly, "we won't judge you for anything you may have done unknowingly or were forced to do. Don't worry you can be entirely honest."

Jamie nodded, smiled, and continued, "He forced me to go into buildings, dark ones, and kill the people inside. I could smell the fear in them. In the dark it's like I became another person. I'm a murderer," she said despairingly at her realization

"No you aren't Jamie," the professor reassured her," someone abused your gift and used you for evil purposes. There was nothing you could do to control it."

"Do you remember what this man looked like Jamie?" Logan asked seriously. He had started pacing when Jamie told them about her past.

"Well he was old and had grey hair, but after a little while my memories get blurry. I can't remember a lot and I can't describe him very well."

"What about the buildings? Do you remember where they were?" he asked.

"No Logan and could you stop pacing it's making me nervous," Jamie said, slightly annoyed at his continual walking.

"Sorry," he said and he sat down. He hadn't noticed his pacing. "Do you know why this man would send you into the places?"

"I have no idea," Jamie said seriously.

At this the professor decided to bring the discussion to a close. "Well I think that's enough for now. We'll worry about this later. This is supposed to be a fun night for you. Don't think about this morning at all." The professor dismissed them but stopped Logan as he was leaving. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Out for a bit, I'm not sure. Why?" he added suspiciously.

"Well Logan," the professor smiled, "we need chaperones for this evening."

Logan groaned, "Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not at all Logan. I'll see you at 6:30; we need the chaperones there a little earlier."

Logan rolled his eyes, reminding the professor of a little boy whose playful afternoon plans were ended by the chore of cleaning his room. Logan left and the professor started some paperwork. Down the hall, out of hearing distance, Jamie and Peter shared a laugh. At his desk the professor smiled and let out a chuckle himself.

"You look like you need a nap," Peter said to Jamie as they walked back to their rooms.

"Oh I'm fine," she said, but her sentence was interrupted by a lengthy yawn. She was more tired than she realized, even though it was still fairly early in the day so much had happened that a nap was the right kind of medicine. Peter stopped as Jamie yawned and in an effortless swoop he picked her up in his arms. "I'm fine Peter, really," Jamie giggled, but her words faded and she fell asleep in his strong arms. The morning was so filled with physical and emotional stress; the overload had taken its toll. Peter turned down the busy student hall where everyone was running in and out of each other's rooms looking for missing ties and borrowing different accessories. He walked carefully down the hall being sure not to wake Jamie. He turned another corner where Jamie's room was; there he knocked on Kess' door lightly.

Kess opened her door and she was in her bathrobe and halfway through her makeup. "Hey," Peter said.

"Hey, what happened?" Kess asked quietly.

"She fell asleep while we were walking here," Peter replied.

"That's not surprising; she's had quite a long day. Since the morning was so rough she can sleep for two hours. I can get her ready then," Kess concluded. She opened Jamie's door for Peter who walked in and closed the door behind him. He set Jamie down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He removed her shoes and watched her roll over and get comfortable.

"Looks like you could use a nap yourself, big guy," John said. He walked into the room through the bathroom door. He had been sitting in Kess' room as she got ready. "You shouldn't worry so much about her, you'll make yourself sick. She's tough you don't have to protect her all the time." He walked close to Kess and slid his arms around her shoulders and she moved her head to the side so it rested next to his.

Peter sat on the bed next to Jamie and he didn't take his eyes from her, "You'd be the same way if this happened to Kess, John." He moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Not really, I don't really even like her that much," John said with nothing but sarcasm in his voice.

John didn't even have to see Kess to know the look he was getting. "You're lucky I know you don't mean that," Kess said, "or there would be one poisonous snake in your bed." She was semi-serious though she wore a grin John couldn't see.

"Aw my girlfriend the snake charmer, I love it," he said and he leaned forward to kiss Kess on the cheek.

After Kess and John had gone back to Kess' room Peter decided to stay with Jamie. He walked around to the other side of her bed and lay down next to her on top of the covers. He watched her dream as her expression changed with whatever went on in her mind. Sometimes it was soft and content and other times it was agitated or disturbed. _Just like the real world,_ he thought, _sometimes it's happy and sometimes it's not so great._

Two hours later Kess returned to Jamie's room to see if she had woken up. She thought she had stepped into a movie; Jamie was snuggled close to Peter's chest her head just under his right arm while his left draped over her tiny frame. She left and came back with John, "See they have all the fun," he said, "a wet t-shirt contest AND cuddling! And don't say I am such a guy, because I'm not the only one. There are millions of us and we all want the same thing, we just want some lovin," he looked at Kess who rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a smile.

"Just go start getting ready you drama king," she said and giggled. She pushed him through the bathroom and out of her door.

"Fine I'll see you later my queen," he said and in a swift motion he wrapped his arms around Kess, dipped her, and finished with a kiss.

Kess walked back to Jamie's room and poked Peter in the side. She whispered, "Time to wake up," in his ear but he didn't move. "I really hate to do this," Kess said and she grabbed the alarm clock on Jamie's desk and hit the alarm button. It went off loudly making Jamie and Peter both groan with distaste for waking. "Come on guys get up. It's party time and I still need to turn this combat boot into a glass slipper."

Peter finally left and Jamie took a shower, "What are we going to do first?" she called from the bathroom.

"Hair, makeup, nails, dress, accessories I think," Kess called back. Jamie got out of the shower and into a bathrobe and Dr. Fashion Miracle went to work. Kess was already dressed in her dress, her hair was done down and long pulled to one side with a pink jeweled clip so part of her hair was in her eyes. The dress looked even better than it had in the store the necklace, earrings, and makeup were all so perfect even Kess couldn't get over it. _John is one lucky guy_, she thought to herself. Jamie sat down and Kess went to work on her hair. Her hair hung short in pieces and with a little out-flip. "Gorgeous," Kess said. Next she did Jamie's makeup. "Ok, light green on the lids dark green on the crease. Great eye-shadow job Doctor," Kess said to herself and Jamie laughed. She added some blush to her cheeks and a light amount of rosebush lipstick. Finally Kess did Jamie's nails in a dark emerald polish and Jamie put on her dress. Like Kess', it looked even better the second time on. "Oh Jamie, you look so good and we're not even done yet," Kess said.

"Not as good as you," Jamie replied and Kess laughed. Kess fixed her earrings and arm bands and they came down to the final detail. "Shoes," Jamie said.

"Shoes," Kess repeated, "shoes are the best part of the ensemble. It's a good thing you shopped with me." Jamie put on her shoes and Kess stepped back to see her handiwork. "It's just not fair," she sighed.

"What's not fair?" Jamie asked.

Kess smiled and turned Jamie around so she could see herself in the full length mirror. "That I am this good," she exclaimed as Jamie stared at herself in amazement. Jamie's eyes began to water up she was so happy. "Hey now don't ruin my makeup job," Kess said to keep the tears from coming.

Jamie turned around and hugged Kess tightly, "Thank you so much! This make-over out did any other."

"Come on girl let's go knock 'em out."

They left Kess' room for the dining room where the dance was being held. It was decorated like a celebrity hall. The lights were dark and no music was playing. Everyone was dressed to the occasion; it looked like the Golden Globes or the Oscars. People had started arriving at seven and Jamie and Kess got to the doors at seven thirty. The actual dance wasn't scheduled until eight so everyone there was just checking out what others were wearing and who was with whom. At the door was a booth for Queen and King voting. Jamie and Kess each took their turn to vote.

Alli arrived at the door, nudging Kess and Jamie out of her way as she walked to the door, "Excuse me." The door opened to a set of ballroom stairs that led to the dance floor. From the DJ's table a set of spotlights were on the door, framing the door so each person was in the spotlight as they walked in. Allie stood at the top of the stairs and room's chatter went silent. Alli thought she was the prettiest girl in the school, but some would argue that point. She was wearing a light pink ballroom dress that was strapless. Her blonde hair was in an up-do and she thought she was the belle of the ball. She smiled convinced that the silence was for her superior beauty. Her thoughts were solidified when John and Peter walked up the stairs, their eyes captured by the beauty before them. The guys reached the top of the stairs where Alli stood, "I knew you'd come back around to me Peter," Alli said with confidence. However, shock, embarrassment, and jealous rage overtook her when Peter and John passed her. She was astounded that they passed her without even acknowledging her; as if she didn't exist. Alli's personality was one that made her think she was the only person on earth, and if others didn't think the same way she was livid. She turned around to see what John and Peter were looking at.

"Hello ladies," John said and he offered his arm to Kess who took it. Peter did the same for Jamie. Kess and Jamie had just arrived behind Alli and the silence was for them. They looked like dangerous angels at the top of the stairs. They walked down the steps and the earths seemed to stop spinning. Jamie looked like a sassy secret agent action star and Kess was what Cleopatra would have looked like had she gone to a Fall Formal. They were different from everyone else and the most beautiful, bright stars there. As they descended the stairs the silence was broken by hoots and whistles and clapping and cheering. The other students acted as if they were real movie starts coming down to their level.

Once Peter, Jamie, John, and Kess had reached dance floor the Student Council went to the stage. Jubilee calmed the crowd, "Okay guys it's time to get this dance started!" The students cheered again. The DJ started the music and the lights went entirely out. Everyone began dancing and Jamie lost sight of Kess. She hadn't realized the most important thing; she didn't know how to dance. Jamie was also nervous about the darkness but Peter wrapped his arms around her when he saw her expression.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I'm here and nothing but good things are going to happen tonight."

Jamie smiled, "Good," she said and they started dancing. She followed Peter's movements and was having the time of her life. All around them others were dancing up a storm. When they were dancing nothing was wrong and the music could take them anywhere they wanted to be. A few rap songs played and then a slow song came on afterwards. Peter held Jamie close and they danced oblivious to everyone else. Jamie closed her eyes but before she did she saw Kess and John in a similar embrace, John was softly singing the words to Kess and Jamie could tell Kess was melting in his arms.

The lights came back on, though not all the way, and Jubilee got back on stage. "Alright, it's time to announce the winners."

"Alright guys settle down," Scott said into the microphone. The students quieted down and let Jubilee continue.

"Ok the winner of Best Dressed goes to…" Jean opened the envelope and handed it to Jubilee, "Kess Creed and John Fuller!" The crowd clapped and cheered as Kess and John took the stage. Jean handed Kess a long stemmed pink rose and small tiara and she beamed. John was just happy to have Kess on his arm.

"Way to go Kess!" Jamie shouted from the crowd, Peter clapped along with her. John and Kess looked at each other with love and stood off to the side of the stage so Jubilee could announce the next winners.

"Cutest Couple goes to… Bobby Drake and Rogue," the crowd applauded and Rogue received a prize similar to Kess' and they stood off to the side as well. "And finally," she continued once the crowd has quieted, "the winner of King and Queen is..." Jean opened the envelope and smiled. Alli, who was standing in the back, knew she would win and began walking towards the stage. "Peter Rasputin and Jamie Logan!" The crowd went wild with applause as Jamie and Peter walked to the stage. Jamie looked confused but followed Peter when he took her hand. On stage Peter received a crown from Scott and Jamie received hers from Jean along with a dozen red roses and a sash. They turned towards the crowd who didn't let up.

Kess ran over to Jamie and gave her a hug, "You look so fabulous, you're the prettiest Queen yet," she said.

"Well until you are Queen," Jamie replied.

"I'll stick with Best Dressed," Kess said. The stage was decorated with streamers and lights and plastic icicles to match the winter theme. Jamie and Peter stood and waved and Jamie turned red.

"Alright, now the King and Queen will share a spotlight dance," Jean said.

Jamie and Peter walked to the center of the dance floor. "Well this is something I'm not used to," Jamie said, "all this attention." She put her arms on Peter's shoulders and he put his around her waist.

"Well that's what you get for being the most drop dead gorgeous girl in this school, baby girl," Peter said. He looked down at Jamie and flashed a grin. Jamie looked up at Peter and before she turned her eyes to him she was nervous, but once she looked into his eyes her nervousness was all gone and she was content and peaceful again. For the rest of the song he didn't look away from her and she didn't look away from him. They danced across waters and clouds and night skies, neither of them wanting the song or evening to end.

_This is perfect,_ Jamie thought. Peter hugged her close as the song ended and another hip hop song came on. Jamie and Peter danced the night away until one when they were forced out of the room along with John and Kess.

"There's nothing I like more than a night full of dancing and memories," Kess said, "Speaking of which, we didn't get any pictures of the night."

"Kess, it's one thirty and you want to take pictures?" John said.

"Yes and you're going to do what I say aren't you?"

"Of course muffin, I always will," he said and kissed her cheek.

Kess took a picture of the Prom King and Queen then a picture of Jamie, Peter, John and Peter, herself and Jamie, John, and herself. "Well I think that covers all the bases, oh wait," Kess ran over to Alli who was just coming out of the room alone, "Hey Alli could you do us a favor, could you take a picture of the four of us outside the doorway. Thanks." Kess handed Alli the camera, who looked like she might explode with rage and posed with her friends for two pictures. Alli handed her back the camera and took off down the hall mumbling to herself. "Hmm, you'd think she was upset about something," Kess said sarcastically.

They went back to their rooms and each guy kissed his girl goodnight. "This has been absolutely perfect Jamie, I'll see you in the morning," Peter said. Jamie nodded and they went to bed.

"Night lovely lady," John said to Kess and she gave him a grin and they each parted as well.

"Well Jamie I think this has been just about the best night ever, what do you think?" Kess asked her after they had showered and gotten into pajamas. Kess was just brushing out her hair and Jamie was washing her face.

"I think you're right, Kess. And I think that from now on everything will be just fine," Jamie replied.

"That's good Jamie, because tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to play the guitar. Goodnight," with that Kess went to bed and Jamie went into her room. The night had been so perfect that try as she might she couldn't fall asleep. She had too much energy and too many thoughts going on inside her head. She finally decided that the best remedy to sleeplessness was a chocolate muffin from the kitchen. She went downstairs walking quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping peers or the last two stragglers who had realized that making out at two in the morning was not what they had thought and decided to go to bed. In the kitchen she found Logan sitting at the table.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said to him and sat down with her muffin.

"You looked pretty great out there kiddo," Logan said. "I must admit you were the prettiest girl there."

"Well thanks Logan that means a lot coming from you."

"I guess you didn't let this morning get to you after all, that's good. Because then our decision might not have turned out so well," he said and looked away.

"What decision? And who are you conspiring with?" Jamie asked.

Logan smiled, "Peter and I thought we should nominate you for Prom Queen, and it looks like it worked."

"Oh you!" Jamie said and she gave Logan a hug. "Thanks for looking out for me Logan; you're like a brother or something. I'm glad I have you." Logan nodded and Jamie went off to bed smiling with a content heart, head, and stomach. When she reached her room she fell asleep right away, and dreamed about all the fun she would have the next.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Home**

**Chapter 7: Road Rage**

"Whoa!" John said as Jamie's punch grazed the hairs of his chin. Each time she got closer and closer to his face. "Hey don't take it out on me. I can't help that Pete's been gone for two weeks on a mission." He ducked again to avoid another cut. Kess and Peter had left to go with the X-men and Jamie was restless. She missed Peter and felt lost without her best friend. Though she knew Peter could take care of himself she was still worried. She wasn't used to such a long absence; Peter had been gone before for this or that, but never for two weeks.

"Hey, I can't help that I miss him," Jamie replied. "I get nervous when he goes on a mission, I'm afraid that something could happen to him." Though her face was serious for the fight a hint of worry was evident in her deep eyes. They both stopped fighting, each panting. Though John was a telepath and had no added physical strength because of his mutation he was still quite a good fighter. His lean, slender frame was deceiving and often times it worked to his advantage. "Man, you're quite the workout," Jamie laughed as the left the training room.

John just gave her a sarcastic laugh. "I hope Peter doesn't ever leave again for this long," he said.

"Don't you go on the missions too John? Why not this time?" Jamie asked.

"I just wasn't selected, my telepathic abilities were not needed for this endeavor," he said with his eyes closed and his nose in the air.

Jamie laughed as they walked up the stairs to their dormitories. Suddenly Jamie stopped where she stood and turned to face John.

"What, what is it Jamie?" he asked, thinking something was wrong. However, instead of a frown a grin spread wide across Jamie's face. She ran full-speed down the hallway with John close in tow.

"Peter!" she shouted when she turned into John's room. She jumped into Peter's arms and hugged him as tightly as she could which was nothing compared to how tightly he hugged her. Peter laughed at her reaction and kissed her cheek as he held her.

John entered a moment later still panting after the race to his room. "Don't EVER leave again," he said. "I'm so glad you're back Pete. I don't think I could have taken anymore training sessions with her. She's too crazy for me." As he finished his sentence he was ambushed from behind by Kesskallome. "I spoke to soon," he laughed. He hugged her tightly as they lay on the floor. Though he didn't act like it, he always worried about Kess every time she went on a mission without him. He was always able to breathe easier when she was back safely in his arms. After they stood up, John went with Kess to her room to help her unpack and to leave Peter and Jamie alone to talk.

"I missed you so much," Jamie said. Peter put her down and she grabbed his suitcase. She began to put away his clean clothes and toss the dirty ones into a hamper. As she was lifting out a shirt when he took it from her and set it back in his bag. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Jamie stood in her short and tank and Peter in his black tee and jeans and he kissed her for what felt like an eternity. Her hair was messy and she had been sweating but he kissed her anyway. He had missed her as much as she had missed him. Even though Jamie was safe at the mansion Peter had been unable to stop worrying about her. All types of situation formed in his mind and it was almost hard for him to concentrate on the mission he thought about her so much. Jamie was finally satisfied that Peter was back. The past two weeks had been miserable for her, but now she could relax.

"I missed you more," Peter said quietly after he pulled away from her. He stared into her eyes that were black still but an invisible flame was present and Peter could sense it all the time.

Jamie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He let his great, muscular arms encompass her shoulders. They stood for a moment just rocking back and forth in their embrace. Peter thought about how much he loved being with her. The absence had made him realize how much she meant to him.

Jamie broke the silence saying, "I think John was getting a little annoyed with me. I don't think he could have taken many more training sessions." Jamie giggled and Peter laughed with her. He knew just how strong she was and just how much she put into a fight. Though it may only have been a training session she was determined to win with all her might. Jamie and Peter parted and she continued to unpack his bag. "So how did the mission go?" she asked Peter as he helped.

"Oh it went well," he replied. At times he was a little apprehensive about discussing missions because he knew how much Jamie worried. "Cyclops was a Nazi as usual. Jean was her usual flirty self with Scott and Logan. Wolverine was, well, Wolverine. Um…Storm blew up a building with a lightning bolt. That was awesome."

"And what did you do, my big strong man?" she asked girlishly with a smile.

"I stopped a tank, ran through a steel wall, stuff like that. Oh and I broke my…" Peter winced at the look on Jamie's face because he knew he was in for it now.

"You what!" she said. Peter tried not to tell Jamie about his injuries because she always got upset over them. She was like a worried mother sometimes and she never let a single problem go. "You broke something?"

"It's nothing. Really," Peter said. He tried to calm her down and brush the situation off. He fumbled over his words as Jamie lowered her head a bit and stared at him with her arms crossed. She tapped her foot a little to show her disappointment. "Look Jamie don't be mad…" he tried pathetically to ease her down. "Ok, I broke my collar bone…and a rib…or two. The guy just got lucky," he finished up quickly.

Jamie had on an expressionless face as she walked over to his side. She acted with a motherly air that made Peter want to smile. He kept his face serious however as she said, "Where?" She implied the breaks he had received.

Peter removed his shirt to reveal his ripped body. He pointed to the right half of his collar bone. Jamie lifted a cool hand and touched it tenderly. He drew his breath in quickly at her touch as she mended his body. Next he pointed to three different ribs, two on the left and one on the right.

"You just got lucky huh?" Jamie said. There was a small but distinct trace of anger in her voice. "See if I have been there this wouldn't have happened," she was clearly frustrated. She was still fairly new to the Institute compared to Kess, John, and Peter and she hadn't been allowed to go on any missions yet. She needed more training with her powers and the ways of the X-men before the Professor let her go on a mission. She was aggravated every time she had to watch her friends leave for adventure. Not only did she worry about and miss Peter, but she also wanted to satisfy her own need for battle. She wanted to prove herself to the others in a way she hadn't been allowed to yet. She frowned a little at her inner emotions and brooded for a moment while Peter thought of what to say.

"You worry too much," he finally said. He tried to hold her again but she suddenly remembered something she had been waiting to tell him.

Her frown disappeared and her face lit up with joy, "I just remembered I have a surprise for you!" she exclaimed, "Come on, follow me!"

She grabbed his hand and the couple left the room. She led him all the way down to the garage and stopped when she reached the front door. "Alright, close your eyes," she said to him. He did so without a question and a broad smile decorated his face. She took his large hand in her two small ones and opened the door. "Don't look," she warned again.

"I'm not, I'm not," Peter defended himself.

She turned on the light, "Ok, open your eyes now." Peter did so and Jamie yelled, "Surprise!" Her excitement was electric in the room and Peter saw why. In front of him was a Mazda RX-8. "Do you like it" Jamie asked anxiously.

Peter remained silent for a moment to take in the beauty before his eyes. "Oh…my…God…Yes!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you would," Jamie said. "Let me give you the rundown. Okay, inside you got a Cat Back exhaust system, high flow intake manifold, large diameter down-pipe, an engine management unit, fuel injectors, limited stopping differentiation, and a high performance differentiation. Only the best for my baby," she said referring to Peter. She gave him a girly look and continued, "There's also a coil over suspension system, large diameter sway bars, west shot of nitrous oxide, pro performance tires of course; light weight windows, light weight seats, and a Stage 2 Turbo Kit. I'll add upgrades when I get them." With that Jamie ended and Peter stared at her in open-mouthed disbelief. Just as Peter was about to say something Jamie started again. "Oh wait, there's more, she's got Sweeper ground effects, a Heckler spoiler, Trident Hood Northeast Hood Scoop, Xenon 8000 K Street Sack side mirrors, duel sonic exhaust tips, and a 20 inch Antares rims. "

Peter grinned and thought to himself, '_I love it when she talks mechanics to me_.'

"Accessories include a white under glow, two 12 inch JL Audio Subs, two 8 inch JL Audio Subs, and the tint is dark black. She goes 0-60 in 4.45 seconds and 0-100 in just 10.21 seconds. Her top speed is 198, but that's just what the Dyno says. I know she can go faster, but I'll test it myself later when Scott will let me," Jamie concluded her break down of the new car and Peter's eyes were wide.

"I love you," he said in pure joy. He always loved to see the auto side of her. "How long did this take you?" he asked amazed. He knew from experience that it took a long time to do what she did and he didn't know how it all could have happened while he had been away.

"One week with a couple of all-nighters," Jamie said ironically. She opened her mouth wide and yawned.

Peter looked back at the car and walked over to its side. He began to examine everything for himself. "Thank you," he said faintly as he brushed his hands along the car frame. He inspected every piece he could. "I am in shock," he stated, "she's so beautiful. We'll definitely have to take her out later. I can't wait to drive this baby," he ended and moved in front of Jamie. "You are truly amazing," Peter said. He put his arms around her and hugged her long. He thought about the past years they had spent together and what a wonderful girl he had. He thought about how she was made for him, she fit perfectly in his arms and nothing he ever said to her sounded silly. He knew that he had more than a girlfriend.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," Jamie said sarcastically as they hugged.

"Well I have a surprise for you," Peter said when he let go of Jamie. He brushed one of her sandy bangs out of her face and smiled. "I had actually been working on it before but the mission came up and I didn't really have time to finish it. It's nothing as incredible as the car though," he admitted with a bashful grin. He took her by the hand and led her out of the garage. They walked through the garden no longer in any kind of a hurry. Neither of them spoke but they didn't need to. Jamie knew what Peter's thoughts were and Peter knew hers. Now that he had returned Jamie could think clearly again and she was happy. Peter was also content and he felt like he had grown when he was away from Jamie. He felt he had become more mature and that the relationship between himself and Jamie had become stronger.

They had walked for quite some time and they had gotten pretty far away from the mansion. "So this is where you were always going when said you had a 'project'," Jamie said laughing. Finally they came through an area of trees to a small opening to a clearing. Jamie looked around her in awe at the surroundings. "This place is breath taking," she said. All around them were trees; the leaves of the trees were vibrantly green and the bark was dark brown, almost black. Green vines hung low and attached each tree to the other. One tree was littered with bright blue blossoms and another with light pink flowers. Tall, raspberry colored foxglove grew up around the banks of the waterfall that was nestled between the trees. The water cascaded down large rocks and slipped quietly into a small, crystal clear pool. The pool was bordered by colorful rocks of different sizes and shapes and near the rocks grew some of the most colorful flowers Jamie had ever seen.

Peter placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and turned her away from the beautiful nature and towards the surprise. To the left of them stood an easel with a painted canvas on it. Art supplies and paints were scattered on the ground next to the easel. Jamie walked over to the easel and looked at it. Peter had painted a perfect replica of the landscape she saw in front of her. Each flower was a different color and each leaf was distinguishable. It was like looking at a photograph or even the landscape itself. Jamie always loved looking at Peter's paintings. She admired his work and his eye for art. However in the middle of the painting there was a large, white, unfinished spot.

"This picture is missing something," Peter said to Jamie as he walked to her side he was holding a white box in his hands. Jamie turned and looked at him smiling. She was excited to see the beautiful scene before her and even more excited because she was able to share it with Peter. He looked deeply into her eyes, deeper than he had ever looked before. "Be my Mona Lisa?" he asked as he handed her the box. His voice was sincere and compassionate and his eyes were even more so. Peter was nervous about what she would say and how she would react to his request, but he still held her gaze until she looked down to the box that lay in her hands. She opened it carefully and removed a red silk dress.

"Oh Peter," Jamie whispered in an awestruck state.

"Change into that and let me paint you?" Peter asked. His voice was suave but his eyes were less so. He was unsure of how she would reply and he was anxious to paint her. He saw everything perfectly in his head…but her.

At first Jamie didn't answer. Even though Peter made her feel beautiful she wasn't very confident about her appearance. She didn't feel like she was built in a feminine way and that she deserved to be painted. Though she was beautiful she let her thoughts get in her way. However, after a moment she realized that the only opinion that mattered was that of her and Peter, and Peter already loved her so there was no longer a problem. "I'd be honored," she said quietly and looked into his eyes. She took the dress and went behind a nearby area of thick bushes and trees to change.

Jamie began to undress and the bushes covered her but from her shoulders up. She changed into the dress and was thinking about how she would look during the painting. Peter sat at his easel and watched her. As he watched his mind began to wander and he found himself thinking about Jamie behind her bush. His mind almost went farther than he wanted it to go but out of sincere respect for Jamie he regained control of it. Though he couldn't help but feel a little shy around her while she was changing. He remembered how he had seen her the first time and physically she had taken his breath away. Then he talked to her for the first time and he had become smitten with her; the perfect girl for him.

Jamie came out from behind the bush and walked to Peter, "Hey Pete do you think you could zip this up for me?" she asked. She turned around and pulled her hair off her neck even though it wasn't in the way. He took the zipper and slowly zipped the dress up. His hands were warm as they touched the small of her back. He shook slightly because he was nervous. For some reason he felt self-conscious around her, not because he wasn't comfortable around Jamie, but because she looked so gorgeous he wasn't sure if he could paint all the beauty she gave off.

As Peter touched her back Jamie giggled, "Hey that tickles," she said.

Peter laughed with her and said, "Well I will have to make a note of that." He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You better watch it big guy, don't forget, I know your ticklish spot too," she replied as she walked to the rocks. Peter watched her move as fluidly as the water that fell from the small spring on the other side of the rocks. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked. The red dress draped across her form like it was as much a part of her body as her skin was. It was sleeveless and extra fabric was gathered at the plunging neckline to add balance to the dress. There was a slit up the long skirt on the left side. It went high up her thigh and the seam pulled from the top of the slit to each hip. Her feminine curves were perfectly accented by the red; the shadows and highlights made for an aesthetic pleasure Peter had never witnessed before.

"Pete…Peter!" Jamie said loudly.

Peter snapped back to reality, "Huh? What?" he said.

"Peter, where do you want me to stand?" Jamie asked with a giggle. She had been calling his name for almost a minute while he had spaced out.

"Oh, um, just sit down near the waterfall and relax," he replied with a smile.

Jamie went over to one of the larger rocks that was situated higher up and closer to the small waterfall. "This okay?" she asked after she had sat down, making sure not to let anything happen to the gown.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Peter said. He gathered his paints and gazed at her for a moment. _'Perfect' _he thought. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his time then where he was right now. Now that she was in her dress, next to waterfall, and near to him, Peter could paint Jamie without even looking at her. He knew ever curve of her body, every fold of the dress, and every line on her face. He knew the color of her eyes, he skin, her hair, and her lips. As their third Christmas together approached Peter thought about all the time they had spent together. He looked back as he painted and realized that he could honestly say he had loved the past few years and he would never trade them for anything in the world. They both realized that moment how much they had grown together and that, even though they were important to each other and at times all each other had, they both knew that they were separate people with separate ideas and dreams. However, in addition to knowing they were different they also knew that they would always be able work around the other and respect each other in order to be together happily. Their relationship was one that was so deep and so meaningful, no small argument could ever tear them apart.

Both Peter and Jamie had been day dreaming until Jamie finally said, "So where did you get this dress?" Once again bringing Peter back to the real world.

He peeked his head around the canvas to look at her and answered, "Oh I bought it. Kess told me what size you wear and I went to the mall before I left."

Three hours passed and Peter was still hard at work, concentrating on his painting. The effort he put into it was unlike anything he had ever done before. In order to accurately portray her appearance he had to put part of himself into the painting, because in reality Peter was very much a part of Jamie. She was so unique and so special to him that he couldn't bear the thought of drawing her incompletely. However, he didn't want her to get bored either so he asked, "Want to take a break?"

"Yeah sure," she replied. She was content to sit for Peter for however long he wanted her to, but a break was greatly appreciated. Jamie stood up and stretched her arms high above her head and walked about. IT felt good to move her limbs after sitting still for so long.

As she moved around Peter watched her intently. For some reason he was totally in awe of her. He looked at her in a way he had never looked at her in before. It was like he was seeing her in a whole different light. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was so radiant. He laughed inwardly about how she was so rough and tumble when she worked on cars but she could turn around and be the most beautiful girl on earth. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that she was all his and he belonged to her. '_The reason she is so beautiful on the outside is because she is so beautiful on the inside_' he said to himself.

"So can I look?" Jamie asked. She was anxious to see how Peter had painted her. One can tell a lot about themselves by looking at how other people see them.

"No," Peter said, "You have to wait until the art show just like everyone else." Jamie made a puppy dog face and Peter started to back down from what he said. He never could resist her cute face. "Oh no you don't. Hey now, come on, give a guy a break. You know what that face does to me. Oh fine." His resistance failed and Jamie won.

"Yay!" she said gleefully. Jamie skipped over to the painting and looked at it. She was speechless for a moment because his work was incredible. "Peter, it's so amazing," she said. He had painted Jamie with all the grace she owned. Her image was clear and lifelike. Almost as if she would stand up and walk right off the page just as Jamie had done a moment earlier. Everything he had wanted to show was on his canvas. Each stroke of paint showed a different personality trait she carried and in the light one could see beyond the paint and into the romance that was the painter and his subject.

Peter sighed as Jamie looked at his art work in total rapture. "What's the point of being a man of steel if I can't ever resist a puppy dog face?"

"Hey," Jamie replied, "You know you love the puppy dog face."

"No I love you, the face is just a bonus," Peter concluded.

Jamie laughed as Peter put his arms around her again, "Yeah well, you're grill isn't so bad either," she said and smiled wide looking up into his face. Peter looked down at her a chuckled too. When she looked at him, Jamie realized she had never laughed so lightly and as deeply as she had when she was with Peter. Before she met him, things had always been too serious for her to laugh; now though, she was always in good humor.

"Oh Jamie," Peter said, "I forgot to ask you before I left, but, well, would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family in Russia?" Every year during the winter, students went back to their homes if they had them to spend the holiday with their relatives. The past two years Peter had always brought something back for Jamie as a gift. The first year they were together he had brought her a porcelain doll. The doll had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She wore a maroon dress with brown fur lining on the dress, coat, and hat upon her head. The tiny fingers were ornately sculpted and Jamie had fallen in love with the doll at first sight. The next year Peter had brought her a rich, white fur hat and scarf to match. For the rest of the winter season Jamie had worn them; the warm hat and scarf keeping her thoughts with Peter.

Jamie knew how much family meant to Peter and she was honored to be invited to spend time with them. Peter talked about his parents and sister all the time. In fact he had first discovered his mutant ability as he saved his sister, Illyana, from a tractor on their small family farm.

"Oh my God, Peter! I would love to. I can't wait to meet your family. I'm so excited!" She threw her arms around him with stars in her eyes. Christmas was a few short months away and she brimmed with anticipation at spending such carefree, happy time with Peter and his family. Though she could always see and talk to Peter at the Institute there was something about the stressful environment Jamie felt herself wanting to get away from. Though she knew she would never have an officially normal life, one without the constant threat of missions or attacks seemed very appealing at times. Another reason her skin virtually tingled with excitement was because of the thought of spending the holiday with a real family. Having always been on her own she missed out on the feeling that comes with being a family. A blood mother, father, and sibling were something the Institute just could not give her though the people there had most definitely become family. Kess often called her the sister she never had and Jamie returned the feeling.

"So I reckon you told her about Russia?" John called. Kess followed close behind him as they strode down the path to Peter's setup.

"Yeah he did," Jamie said in rapturous joy. Then her expression changed to one of worry, "But what about you guys?" The last thing she wanted to do was abandon her family-like friend on the holiday made for families.

Kess laughed, "Don't worry we are going to Egypt to have Christmas with the family in Cairo I stayed with." Though Jamie knew very little about Kess' past she did know that the girl had virtually no family left but for various people she lived with on her passage to the States.

"Jamie, we might have to drop them off on the way to Russia," Peter explained.

John chuckled a bit, "You'll be making snow angels while I get to make sand angels."

"Hey you're the one that wanted to travel," Kess reminded him.

"I know darlin', I'll make my angel look just like you," he put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"How **did** you escape that mental hospital?" Kess said sarcastically though she didn't try to hide her smile. His crazy antics were one of her favorite qualities.

"Well don't forget," John said, "Next year is with my family. They have been bugging me about when you were coming back. Forget asking about when I'm coming home, they just want to see you." Jamie and Peter laughed and Peter gave Jamie a nod to verify the statement.

"Well that's completely understandable," Kess replied with a grin, "I mean, I'm such a good influence on you. Your mom said so. Oh I just love your family John. They are so close." Kess had never had much in the way of a family she could call hers but she had one in John's. They had practically adopted her as soon as the met her. John younger sister, Holly, looked up to her and John's dad was always asking about her. Calling her daughter-in-law already his mother routinely called her to chat. The strong bond between the Fullers was extended to Ms. Creed and for it she was grateful.

"Yeah," John laughed, "Plus they give good gifts."

The group of four began to walk back to the mansion as dinner time rolled around. The whole way John wore a mischievous grin until Peter finally asked him.

"What are you smiling about dude?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh nothing," he said enticingly nonchalantly.

"Come on John what is it?" Jamie asked.

John looked at Jamie then at Kess before he said, "Oh I just got tickets and backstage passes to the AFI/Godsmack concert tonight. Nothing really." He continued walking as the others stopped. He turned around, hands in his pockets, as he walked backwards and said, "Yeah I know, I'm he man. You don't have to say it. No applause necessary."

Peter was silent and Jamie was to the point of overflowing. She gave him a huge hug as Kess just leaned back and said, "AFI? I know there was a reason I stayed with you this long."

They all continued back to the mansion and chatted busily about the concert.

"You girls go get ready and we'll meet you in the garage in an hour. That was we can eat first," John said.

The girls ran upstairs to their adjoining room. Jamie thumbed through her closet looking for clothes to wear. "Hey Kess," she called from her room, "What are you wearing?"

"This," she replied. She had already changed into a black AFI tank and black pants. She turned around to reveal the thick pink stripes that spanned the width of the pants all the way down to the bottom. On her arm was a back, zip-up hoodie and a pair of black boots adorned her feet. She was still French braiding her hair into one long braid.

Jamie laughed a little, "You're so awesome," she said.

Kess smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She stared at Jamie for a moment then said, "Wait right here," she left her room and returned with a thin white box with a name on the top. "I was saving this for Christmas but I think you should have it now. Go on, open it."

Jamie took the box and looked at Kess with a big smile. She opened it and took out a Godsmack band shirt. "Oh Kess! You're shouldn't have!"

"Sure I should have! Sorry it's not wrapped. So you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Oh you love me? Really?" she said dramatically. "So you'll finally breakup with Peter so we can run away together?"

"Absolutely" Jamie said, "Well can he come too?"

"I guess so, I might bring John as well." The girls laughed and Jamie changed into her shirt and a pair of jeans and her bright green chucks. "Grab a jacket too, it might get chilly and the concert is in the amphitheater downtown." Jamie did so and they hurried down to the garage.

The guys were waiting as Peter finished up giving an excited tour of the new car. John looked up and smiled, "You gave it to her already?" he asked Kess referring to the Godsmack shirt.

"Yes she did," Jamie answered.

"Well we're off then I guess," Peter said. "Everybody in and I'll drive us to dinner."

Jamie sat in front with Peter while they drove and he promised to let her drive the car home, "You're such a softie," John said, "You'd let her do anything."

"Oh please," Peter retorted. "It's not like Kess doesn't have you wrapped around her finger."

"Hey he wrapped himself there, I wasn't a part of it at all," Kess said in defense of herself.

Once they arrived at the little diner they were eating at they ordered quickly. After a short supper of cheeseburgers and peanut butter pie they headed out again making their way to the downtown amphitheater. John had truly out done himself with floor tickets. There was already a huge crowd outside the doors. Only floor and first lever seating was being allowed in because of the unmanageable crowd.

Once they got inside they found places near the stage and waited for the show to begin. Kess and Peter talked about the mission they had gone on which had turned out to be a fairly minor deal, at least compared to what they done before. Jamie was greatly intrigued and interested in their stories and she itched for her own chance at action which seemed so far away still. Before they knew it the place had filled up and AFI had taken the stage. Everyone went wild with screams and rock fists as soon as they started the "The Leaving Song Pt II". Jamie looked over as John and Kess danced and sang along with the words. Everyone around her was moving, jumping, and screaming. It was then that she realized the building was very dark; she started to get a little nervous until Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you see?" he asked, but before she could answer he had lifted her onto his shoulders. Jamie was surprised at first but as soon as she got used to the height she started singing along and shouting too. After a set of "Silver and Cold", "Bleed Black", and "This Celluloid Dream" in addition to many others AFI said they farewell and the fans screaming escorted them offstage.

"I can't wait to see them backstage," Kess said while the roadies set up equipment for Godsmack, "They are my absolute favorite band."

"And don't we all know it," John commented, earning him an elbow in the stomach from his girl friend.

Before they knew it the whole place went entirely black. Frightened Jamie searched for Peter's hand. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the last time she was in total darkness. A spot light came on and Sully Erna looked out on the crowd. With a "Hello New York" he began the main part of the show with the song "Keep Away". After a well loved blast from Godsmack past set including "Bad Religion" and "Whatever" he moved on to the blood pumping "Vampires". After another half hour of screams, rock fists, dancing, and moshing he came to a close with the infamous "I Stand Alone".

Disturbing memories surged in Jamie's mind and she said to Peter in a worried voice, "This is the song that was playing when I, when I, when I went crazy."

Peter lifted her back to his shoulders ad said comfortingly, "Don't worry Jamie, nothing will happen while I'm here. Don't let it get you down, this is your favorite song."

Jamie smiled, "You're right, thanks," she said and screamed her heart out for the rest of the song.

After the concert ended and the band left the stage people began slowly filing to the doors. Kess, John, Peter, and Jamie all walked to the door below the stage with their backstage passes showing. They were led to a room where they waited for the bands to come out.

They had only sat there for a little bit when a second pair of doors opened and the band members of AFI and Godsmack came into the room. "Jamie?" Sully Erna of Godsmack said.

Jamie's face lit up and she ran to hug the front man of her favorite band. Who was also the man who had taught her how to play poker. "It's so great to see you all!" she said. "I want you to meet my friends."

Kess, John, and Peter all stared with their mouths open. "You know each other?" Peter asked confused.

"Know each other?" Robbie Merrill, bass player for the band asked, "We're practically family."

"But how, wait what didn't you tell us Jamie?" Kess said.

"Well for a while I worked as a roadie for these guys," she replied, "That was when I first got into good music. I got to listen to them all the time as they practiced before shows. It was neat being on the other side of the stage this time," she said. Sully still had an arm around her shoulders. Jamie and the band reminisced about their past and Peter listen intently while Kess and John spent most of their time with the members of AFI. All too soon the night was coming to an end and the kids were needing to get back to the mansion.

"We'll come back soon sometime," Tony Rombola said, "Now that we know where you are, we'll have to visit, see how many concerts New York can take." He winked at her and she smiled.

"I'll miss you guys, keep in touch okay?" she said. They agreed to and eventually the two groups parted. They left the amphitheater as midnight came around, "That was such a great concert," Jamie said.

"It was amazing," Kess agreed. She still sat in the back with John while Peter let Jamie take the wheel on the way home.

They rode through town with the music blaring until they came to a stop light, "We're being followed," Jamie said coolly. Before the words had left her lips a gang of bullet bikers surrounded them. They all carried guns visibly and Kess' eyes narrowed when she saw them.

"I don't like guns," she whispered venomously.

"Keep it cool Kess," John said and rubbed her shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen."

One of the bikers pulled close up to Jamie's side of the car and Peter made himself clearly visible to him with one hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Moses requests your presence at tonight's drag by the warehouses," he said.

"Lead the way," Jamie said just as cool as ever. Peter still had a glare on his face and Kess began to take on a more and more reptilian form. Easy going as he was John focused on keeping Kess calm. "Don't worry guys, everything will be alright."

The bikers still surrounded the car and they made their around town. "We're going to get in some serious trouble Jamie," John said, "We have a curfew and believe me, the Professor doesn't go to easy on people who break curfew, especially for something like this."

"I'll take the wrap for it," Jamie tried to reassure him, "Besides if we don't go then we would have to use our powers and that's not an option now is it? Chill out, we're just going for a test drive." She had everything figured out in her head though John still regarded her with an unsure look.

They pulled up to the warehouse where five other cars were parked outside and Jamie pulled the RX in front of the middle one and got out. After she did the other got out as well and a large man exited the car she was in front of. As men go he was enormous, weighing at least 300 pounds. Other men got out of the four remaining cars and sat on the hoods of their respective automobiles.

"Jamie girl!" the large man exclaimed.

"Yo what's up Moses?" Jamie replied as she walked to where he stood in front of his car.

"Not much girl, I heard you were in town with a new ride, news travels fast you know, and I thought you might want in on some action," he explained. "Come on honey, give me some sugar!"

Jamie gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was clear they were old friends. "So what's the game?" she asked.

"Quarter mile drag down the railroad behind the warehouse, then a sprint through down town and back," he replied.

"Skip the sprint Mose, How about a drag eliminator?" she questioned.

"Hey sounds good to me girl. Too much fuzz down town anyway," he replied.

While they spoke Kess cast a suspicious glare at all the other people around them. John kept a cautious eye on his girlfriend and Peter did the same on Jamie. The three stood next to Peter's car while she talked wondering when she had time to street race and why they had never heard about it. It disturbed Peter some because he liked to think he knew everything about Jamie but he kept being proved wrong.

"While we wait for an audience why don't you introduce me to your crew," Moses said.

"Oh yeah Moses this is Kess." Kess nodded to him and he returned it. "This is John, Kess' boyfriend."

"What up playa?" Moses asked. John said nothing back and his grip on Kess' shoulder tightened.

"And this is Peter," Jamie said with a big smile.

"This your boo?" Moses said. "You have quite a girl on your hands," he said and offered Peter a hand to shake.

Peter took it firmly and shook it stiffly, "Yeah I keep noticing," he said with a somewhat angry look directed at Jamie. _Why didn't she tell me about this?_ He wondered, _What else is she keeping from me?"_

"Oh here comes your public," Moses said breaking Peter's thoughts. From every direction dozens of cars pulled into o lines making the boundaries of the quarter mile track. Cars of all colors swarmed around reminding Jamie of a rainbow. "Alright shortie, time to meet your prey." Moses led her away from her friends. She was excited and entirely comfortable with the situation though her friends were not. Kess was used to the street crowd and John had no problem with new situations, but Peter was practically livid.

"Alrighty boys!" Moses called to the four guys standing in a group talking. "This is James Logan. She's gonna be racing with you tonight. Jamie this is Rusty," he said pointing at a red haired guy.

"How you doing sweet thing?" he said looking her up and down.

"Hey she's out of your league dork," said the guys to his right. "Name's Dean. Lose your ride. Who tweaked it?"

"I did," Jamie replied with a smirk. In front of the guys she and Moses kept a professional relationship instead of their friendly one.

"That's Nitro," Moses said pointing to another man.

Nitro was a dark looking guy with plenty of attitude. He walked up and got in Jamie's face, "We're supposed to race this amateur? Why don't you stand on the side and watch bitch."

Jamie grinned chillingly, "You know I'm glad I'm racing you, your car is a piece of junk. We'll see how cocky you are after I beat your ass into the ground punk. What are the stakes Moses?" she asked without taking her eyes from Nitro.

"We race for slips, but that's the final round. The pots at a thousand. The odds on that you'll win," he replied also keeping a steady eye on Nitro.

"What do you think they're talking about?" John asked as they watched.

"Hey you okay Peter?" Kess asked noticing the expression on Peter's face.

"I'm fine," he said as if it took effort. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see his anger.

"Don't worry big guy, she's fine," John tried to comfort. Peter's face remained mad but his eyes were sad.

"I don't even know her," he replied softly without taking his eyes from her. His usually happy and bright eyes were clouded by something that resembled the hurt feeling caused when one is betrayed by the person they love most. Though Peter knew Jamie would always be everything to him he wished she would at least share some of her life with him. He felt like a dead weight to her, as if he were unimportant. His shoulders sagged a little as these thoughts ran though his mind.

The meeting broke up and Jamie approached the others keeping her business face on until she got closer to them and loosened up. "Well we're all ready to go. This should be easy as pie," she said rubbing her hands together. Peter still had a look of betrayal on still and Jamie walked over to him, "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, jerking his arm away from her touch. His voice said 'go away' and Jamie was confused as to why he was acting the way he was.

"James, time to get fast girl," Moses called. She walked away looking back at Peter with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Good luck," John and Kess said.

"Thanks…"Jamie replied as she got into the Mazda and pulled off to the starting line.

"Good luck pretty girl," Peter said to himself sadly.

Jamie pulled up to the starting line and put on her sunglasses. Ever since the situation in the Danger Room her eyes had become extremely sensitive and the light from all the cars irritated them. She was also upset from what Peter had said and she could feel her eyes tears up. "Gotta focus," she said to herself. She turned her head and peered over her sunglasses to see Nitro glaring at her 4 cars down. He revved his engine trying to look intimidating. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'you are messing with the wrong girl, jackass'. She shook off his act of male ego easily and turned her eyes to the track. She turned on the CD player in the car and heard the song "Burn, Burn" by Lostprophets. Kess had put her cd in the car before they left and Jamie was thankful for the good music. She turned up the radio because she didn't need to hear the engine; somehow she just knew it inside and out. She was so in-tune with it it was like a part of her.

One of the women on the sidelines walked out in front of the cars. She was skimpily clad and raised her arms to get the adrenaline of the men going. She smirked to herself and the cars revved their engines. Fire burst out of Nitro's car with each rev. Jamie had her hands tight on the wheel and stick and she felt her body become one with the automobile as she watched the woman. She dropped her arms and they were off. There wasn't much competition with Jamie in the lead followed by Nitro. She crossed the finish line in 31.2 seconds. Wayne was out of that one. The other three races went by in almost no time at all until all that was left was Nitro and Jamie. They pulled their cars up to the line. "You ready to lose" Nitro asked Jamie.

She turned her head to look at him, "Not really, no, you?" she said venomously. Kess had been chosen as the starting girl for this race and she walked confidently out in front of the cars. A few guys whistled and she gave them a truly reptilian glare and John punched the arm of one guy next to him that whistled. She stood between the two cars and raised her arms and looked at Nitro and Jamie. She dropped her arms and the cars blew past her, Jamie well ahead of Nitro. She crossed the finish line in 28.3 seconds making her the winner.

She got out of the car as did Nitro who was livid, "You cheated bitch!" he exclaimed. "Your friend gave you a signal and you cheated!"

Jamie looked at him coolly but her anger was starting to flare. She was getting tired of dealing with this idiot, "No I didn't" she said calmly but a hint of warning was in her voice.

"I want a redo you cheating bitch," he concluded.

"Boy I could beat you with my eyes closed and blindfolded," she said angrily with no sarcasm in her voice.

Nitro grinned, "Fine, if you beat me blindfolded I admit defeat," he offered.

"Fine by me moron," Jamie replied and walked to the car and got out a black scarf Kess had been wearing that night. She turned the car around and on the line. She got out and said, "Do you want to tie it on so it's not questionable?" she asked with mock seriousness.

Nitro walked over and took the scarf from her and she turned around so he could tie it on. As he tied it he put his mouth next to her ear and spoke so only she could hear, "You know, if you weren't a threat you could be worth something to me. Hot girls like you…" he paused as his body got closer behind hers.

Jamie turned around, the blindfold on her eyes, "You have three seconds to get off me you dumb-ass," she said the most frightening tone Nitro had ever heard. Even with the blindfold on she could tell how much she had intimidated him and fury coursed through her like blood. He backed away and got into his car. Jamie did the same as if she didn't have anything obstructing her view. Once inside the car she closed the doors and let herself adjust to having no sight. Her other senses took over instantly and her touch, taste, sound, and scent became her eyes. She caught the scent of a cigar, _A cheap one at that_, she laughed to herself.

Moses walked in between the cars, "Everybody ready?" he shouted. The two racers revved their engines, "1…2…3…Go!" As he spoke the cars zoomed past him and Jamie could feel each sensation as she shifted. She listened to the car and felt her body become one with it. She counted in her head how long to drive because she knew the length of the previous races and was surprised to find that she could no longer sense Nitro's car near her. Once she crossed the finish line she knew she had won from all the screams and cheers. She slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel making the car spin 180 degrees to face the finish line. She sat for a minute letting this event sink into her mind. She noticed the smell of the cigar again and then it was gone. She took off the blindfold and got out of the car. Everyone surrounded her and congratulated her on her victory. Jamie learned that Nitro used his nose too early and his engine was blown.

An obviously frustrated Nitro got out of his car and walked slowly over to where Jamie stood. "That doesn't mean a thing," he started.

Jamie put her hand up, "Keep your car you idiot, I don't want a piece of crap with a blown engine on my hands."

"Bitch," he muttered again under his breath.

Jamie snickered, "Call me next time you want to lose again," she called as he walked away with his head down.

Moses pushed through the crowd that had begun to form and handed her a nice pile of cash, "Here you go," he said, "You deserve it. That was some of the best driving I've seen in my whole James. Promise me you won't let it go. We need a good driver like you out there. Make the races worth watching." He winked at her and she smiled back.

Without counting the money Jamie got back in the car where Kess, John, and Peter already sat. "Damn Jamie," Kess said, "That was awesome, you put that jerk in his place."

"I must say, you are the guru of driving," John added as he and Kess cuddled in the back.

Peter sat in the passenger seat his eyes staring out the window seeing nothing in particular. The look of anger and betrayal was still clearly written on his face. Sensing the tension between them Kess said, "Don't you think she did great Pete?"

"Yeah fantastic," he replied with a voice that made his feelings obvious. Jamie frowned and they road in silence.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Jamie pulled the car back into the garage and Scott turned on the lights. "You're late, the professor wants to see you in his office," he said in his usual commanding voice.

Jamie, without even looking at her friends, got out of the car and started inside towards the office. John, Kess, and Peter lagged behind because even though Jamie had never seen the professor that mad they had and were nervous about seeing him again under such bad conditions.

Jamie entered Xavier's office before her friends. The Professor sat in his robe at his desk with Logan behind him against the wall. "Before you say anything Professor I take full responsibility for all of this. They had nothing to do with it, it's my fault." Logan noticed the same look of maturity on her face that he saw the day of Peter's accident. Kess and John entered a moment after that thankful that Jamie was taking responsibility. Peter was a moment longer and he lingered in the background watching. His heart ached for Jamie but he was still upset over the events of the night.

Scott came in as Jamie finished her confession and said, "How could you have been so irresponsible Jamie? Did you plan to meet those guys? Make it look like an accident? Just so you could have some kicks? You didn't - "

"Scott! Shut the hell up!" Jamie exclaimed, tired of being accused of things. "No I didn't plan to meet up with Moses. A few years ago I came to New York for a job and I met Moses when he brought his car into the garage I was working in. He needed some new shocks and rims. When he saw how interested I was in cars he asked me to a race. And from then on it's nothing. Drag racing isn't that big of a deal when you know what you're doing. I was in complete control of the situation. Would you rather I kill them all? I highly doubt that would be a good idea so back off me Bub," she concluded.

"You are out of control Jamie! And your attitude is not helping the situation," Scott continued, "I am suspending you from the garage for two months," he stated.

"What! You can't do that!" Jamie cried. "Professor can he do that?" she asked, knowing the professor was the one in charge not Scott. Peter knew that banning her from the garage was like tearing a piece of her soul out and he felt sympathetic to her.

"I think it would be best to spend some time out of the garage Jamie, but only for a month," he replied calmly.

"This is friggin' ridiculous. Professor you knew what was going on. You're whole psychic thing told you where we were. Plus you knew too!" she said turning to Logan. "I could smell those cheap ass cigars you smoke! I knew it was you! So I don't see what the big deal is. I didn't use my powers and no one got hurt. I am assuming total responsibility; I didn't lie about where we were. What the hell do you want from me?" Jamie turned and started out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scott asked as is if Jamie was a convict.

Jamie turned around and threw something to the professor. Her eyes blackened over as she spoke, "For a walk," she said and walked out the door slamming it so hard it broke in half.

"What did she give you professor?" Scott asked.

The professor raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Twenty thousand dollars," he said. Kess' mouth dropped and John whistled. "She wants me to give it to the children's home down the street." Xavier had heard her request telepathically when she had tossed the money. He put the money in his desk drawer and thought silently for a few minutes. When he spoke he was serious, "So what is your opinion on what happened tonight?" he asked the remaining people in the room.

"Honestly sir, I trust Jamie with my life," John said.

Kess nodded in agreement, "As do I. She would never let us be in harm's way."

The professor looked at Peter, "What's on your mind Peter?" he asked him and sat back in his chair. _Why are you so angry? _he added telepathically.

When Peter gave no reply but his consistent frustrated look Kess spoke up, "Pete, are you honestly still mad at her for tonight?" she asked astonished. Peter looked her square in the eyes and her gaze never wavered. "You are such a jerk," she said with disbelief. Then she walked out of the room to follow Jamie. John looked at the professor then to Peter then, without a word, left as well for his room.

Peter punched the wall and left without an answer to the Professor's question. Only Xavier, Logan and Scott were left in the room. "You were too easy on her Professor," Scott said in his opinion.

"Scott I must say that you handled that situation in a less than professional manner," the Professor replied coolly.

Logan snickered, "I think someone is a little jealous that he's the third best driver in the school. Professor I saw her, she knows what she's doing," he said as he turned to leave.

"Who's number one? You?" Scott said knowing how highly Logan thought of himself in the field of cars.

"No Shades, I'm number two," he said over his should and walked out.

Logan found Peter on the roof just a little bit later looking at the stars, "Hey Russkie," he said as he approached Peter from behind.

"Go away Logan," Peter said in a monotone without moving.

"Sorry kid, I have to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life," he replied as he sat down next to Peter.

"What do you know?" Peter asked annoyed, "I feel like I don't even know her anymore. The whole drag racing thing. It's like she had a whole life that I didn't know about, that I wasn't a part of."

"Well kid, you have secrets that you are still waiting for the right moment to tell her. I'm sure she was going to tell you. Just the opportunity came before she could tell you verbally. How do you think she knows the acceleration speed for almost anything with wheels?" he concluded.

"She could have gotten hurt Logan," Peter said quietly.

"Kid, she's invincible, and well, she's Jamie. You know as well as I do that nothing bad will happen to her, cause we're here. Me because she's like a sister to me, and you because you care for her more than anything in the world," Logan stopped as he saw the flicker of a confident smile creep across Peter's face as he realize the wisdom and truth in Logan's words. "So don't be crazy comrade." He stood up and walked back to the door that led inside leaving Peter to think about his words.

"Well, he's right," Peter said to the stars, "I love her too much to let this bother me."

Jamie sat on the hill under the oak that overlooked the mansion. She had thought long about what happened that night. Kess had gone outside to console her but left when Jamie told her she was staying outside for a while. Scott had come by to apologize for the way he acted and getting the apology out was like pulling teeth. Jamie laughed as she thought about it and was relieved that her punishment was now only limited to a single week with no garage access.

"I'm going to buy you better cigars for Christmas," she said over her shoulder, "Those things smell like shit."

Logan walked out from the edge of the woods, "You can get me some from Russia when you go with Colossus," he replied as he leaned against the tree she sat under.

"I don't think he'll want me to go now. I was going to tell him when we were alone but I didn't get the chance. It just never came up," she sighed, "He probably hates me now. I don't blame him," she ended as she looked up to the sky. The same sky Peter was watching up on the roof. "What time is it by the way" she asked Logan.

"Quarter till five," he replied after consulting his watch.

"Great, now I can watch the sun come up. Might as well, I've been sitting here so long.

Peter looked over his shoulder as he sensed someone familiar, "You have a visitor," he said when he saw Peter's large form emerge from the woods.

"I know," she said without taking her eyes away from where the sun was going to come up. Logan started to walk away when she said, "Thanks Logan."

"Anytime kid," he called back as he passed Peter.

Peter walked up behind Jamie, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Moses and everything. I meant to," she said as she continued to stare at the horizon that was beginning to lighten from midnight black to navy blue.

Peter looked down at her to see a tear slowly descend down her cheek. He knelt down and wiped it away with his thumb. She still didn't look at him and he could see that she was ashamed. As he knelt by her he sighed, "I should just know by now that you are full of surprises," he informed her.

"I don't mean to be, there's just a lot of things that have happened to me. I don't want to overwhelm you," she finished.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you've got my whole life to tell me," he told her. He slid his arms around her shoulders in a warm, tight embrace. They didn't talk; they just watched the sun come up. Like two lovers in an angelic painting the sky illuminated them like fire. A fire that matched their love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Home**

**Chapter 8: Russian Holiday**

It was early, almost 5 AM and the birds outside had not yet woken. Soft snow was fresh on the ground from the nightly snowfall at the mansion and nothing stirred within the building. It was still dark outside though a faint glimmer of light was visible to the east where the sun would soon be making his way into the morning sky. John and Peter slept soundly in their room dreaming quietly of their fast approaching winter vacation.

"Rise and shine!" Jamie exclaimed as she barged into their room smiling. Her face was wide in an excited smile and her eyes shone almost as brightly as the stars that still dotted the sky, unwilling to let go of their places to make way for the brightest star of all.

John rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, "Go away," he mumbled.

Jamie ignored him and went to sit at the head of Peter's bed where he lay groaning somewhere under the mass of covers, "Have you packed your bags yet?" she asked brightly.

"Uh, Jamie we can't leave until the X-men get back with the jet. Go back to bed," he replied, moving around to get comfortable again.

"Yeah go to bed for the sake of the sane people of the world," John echoed, still in a dream-like state.

"But I can't sleep when I'm excited," she whispered more to herself than to the guys. "Fine, I get the hint, I'll go," she concluded. She looked to Peter then to John with a slight smile on her face and shook her head as she got up, _Those guys_, she thought, _They really do need someone to take care of them._ She left the room and wandered down the hall with no destination in particular. She admired the paintings on the walls that had first caught her eye when she came to the Institute. Eventually she found herself in the school's library. "Wow, this place has a library?" she asked aloud.

"Well of course it does, it's a school isn't it?" said a voice.

"Oh sorry, I've never been here," she replied in her defense, "Who are you?" she asked. She looked all around but couldn't see anyone at all in the room aside from herself.

"I work here, I'm what you'd call a 'twenty-four/seven Bookworm'," the voice replied with a hint of humor, "What is your name young lady?"

"I'm Jamie," she said still looking.

"Well Jamie it's very night to meet you, I'm Bookworm," the voice now sounded like it was just around the corner of the bookshelf next to Jamie. She walked around the shelf and looked down to find a small, worm-like creature that only stood about a foot tall at the most, wearing large rim glasses. "Well, you are quite tall aren't you Jamie?" he chuckled good naturedly, "Then again I am a bit on the short side." He noticed Jamie was looking around the books, "Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asked.

Jamie looked down at him then knelt on the floor then lay down on her stomach with her head resting on her hands in front of him, "I'm not sure," she said, "I've never been to a library before. What do you suggest?"

"Never been to a library before!" he repeated in mock alarm, "Why my dear, you've been missing out. A library is a wonderful place. Now let me look at you," he studied her for a moment behind his thick glasses then said, "You look like an adventure girl to me, or maybe poetry might be your taste. Well we'll have to find out, follow me. I'll show you all around the sections so you can visit more often."

Jamie giggled at Bookworm, "Okay, that works for me," she said.

She followed him though rows and rows of the enormous library naming the different types of books and explaining how they were categorized. "Poetry is here in the middle, it's one of my favorite sections and right next to it is fantasy. I think you know Kesskallome Creed? Well she's a regular in those sections; we've had quite a few discussions on Poe."

"Poe?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yes, yes, Edgar Allen Poe, one of the greatest poets to live and lived one of the saddest lives. You must read some of his work sometime, but first we make our way to adventure."

"I never knew there were so many types of books," Jamie said awed. She had never seen so many books in one place before, it had a magical feeling that excited her imagination.

"Well I am glad that I could give you your first tour," Bookworm replied, "Ah here, adventure." He stopped in front of a book case that had three sections and six shelves. Book of different height, width, and color were neatly in order according to author.

"There are all the adventures?" Jamie questioned in surprise.

"Indeed it is," Bookworm said with pride, "All the best novels, plays, short stories, fiction , and non-fiction there is. Enjoy, I shall return in a bit to check on how you're doing, but I have to go re-shelve the returned books now," he explained.

"Okay," Jamie said with a smile. With that Bookworm left Jamie and she started looking around the books. She pulled out a red one, a blue one, one with gold edged pages, one with old yellow paper, one with notes written on the inside, and one with many colorful pictures. She eagerly opened them and began to read, sitting on the floor as the first rays of the sun found their way in the windows and glinted off the shiny dark wood of the shelves.

At around 8 AM Peter stretched as he walked out of his room and down the hall to knock on Jamie's door. He knocked once but got no answer, a second knock yielded no more than the first and Peter began to wonder where Jamie was. He knocked on Kess' door and found the girl up early and ready, "Hey Kess, have you seen Jamie at all?"

"Nope, sorry Pete, hey if you John tell to get his sorry read end over here. Make sure he brings his bags too, he's virtually incapable of packing by himself."

Peter nodded and she went back into her room, he saw she had a myriad of clothes set out in neat piles on her bed ready for packing. He walked down the hall, checked the garage, the danger room, and gym but still found no Jamie.

Just as he was starting to worry Logan came around the corner, "Hey kid," he said.

"Hey Logan, have you seen Jamie" he asked.

Logan looked at him questioningly, "No why?" he replied.

"Well she came into my room this morning around 5 because she couldn't sleep from excitement. And now I can't seem to find her," Peter explained. Just then a girl walking down the hall caught their attention. She was carrying a stack of books in front of her face and she wore cut-off jean shorts with no shoes. Peter smiled, "I'd know those legs anywhere," he said and walked over to help Jamie. "Where have you been?" he asked taking some of the books from her arms as Logan did the same.

"I was in the library," Jamie answered.

"We have a library?" Logan asked.

"Yup and it's so much fun, all the books," she replied with a smile. "What time do we have to leave?" she asked turning to Peter.

"Well as soon as they get the jet re-prepped we can go, about two hours," he guessed.

"Ok, well I'm going to go read," she said and took her books back from the guys as she turned the corner into her room. She popped her head back around the doorway, "Could you get me one of those coffee things that you got me before?" she asked Peter.

"A café latte? Yeah I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

"Thanks, love ya babe," she flashed a smile and wink she knew he liked.

Peter loved her all the time but he had a certain preference for the mornings, she didn't have her hair done or any makeup on like she did at other times. She looked so natural, just the Jamie he fell in love with and nothing else. She was so fresh and awake, it helped him wake himself up and he knew in his heart he needed her more than anything, even air. "Buy you a coffee?" he asked Logan.

"Works for me," the burly man replied and walked with Peter to the student coffee corner and talked about the mission he had just gone on. It was a usual protection mission that most of the minor ones were. High ranking official needs an escort and goes to Xavier for aid. Not one of Logan's favorites but it was better than sitting around the mansion all day. "Thanks for the coffee," Logan told Peter.

"Yeah no prob man," Peter said, "See you later," and they went their separate ways. Peter walked into Jamie's room with two cups of coffee and found her lying on her stomach in front of the fireplace that had been recently added to different rooms of the mansion. The fire roared and it was her only light source because her blinds were closed and house lights off. She was humming softly to herself immersed in her book with its relatives strewn across the floor around her. She looked so beautiful lying there; she had pulled her hair back with a clip and messy ends that weren't long enough to stay back feel forward in her face and she automatically pushed them away from her face as her eyes darted across the page excitedly. A wide smile spread across her face and Peter could tell she was at a good part. "Hey, I got your latte," he said and walked towards her. He realized her had been thinking about her a lot lately. Though Jamie was always on his mind she seemed to be crossing his thoughts in a different way. Whenever he thought about his own future she was always his first vision, he knew that he would have no future if Jamie wasn't a part of it. She was more a part of him than anything including his mutation was.

"Thanks," she said lovingly without taking her eyes from her book.

Peter set down the drinks and lay down beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked as he grabbed the book in front of him and turned it over. The title read 'The Eyes of the Dragon', _So Jamie,_ he thought and smiled to himself.

"Treasure Island," she replied, "I'm almost half way through too," she added and took a sip of the drink before her. "Mm I love coffee," she whispered and returned to her reading.

While Jamie read Peter grabbed his sketchbook from off of her bed; he'd left it there the previous night during one of their late night chats. He turned to an empty page and began to sketch her as she lay. To anyone else's eyes the sketch was informal and even messy, but to Peter it was beautiful. Any time he drew Jamie he never saw the lines that made up her figure or the shading that created different tones on her face. He only saw the essence of her, and as hard as it was to catch, each time he came a little closer to doing so. He tried to draw the feelings he felt for her, the love and compassion that he knew in his heart anytime he thought of her. He never took his off of her while he drew and he didn't have to. His hands knew how to make the outline of her body without having to be told to. Like most truly good artists he had stumbled onto the secret of drawing. The brain helps not, the heart is what creates beauty.

"Finished!" Jamie exclaimed and set down her book. "So are we ready to leave?" she asked. As soon s she finished her book her mind was back on the trip as if it had ever left.

"Yeah, but we have to go see the professor for a minute before we go," Peter informed her.

They left Jamie's room and started to walk down the hall when they heard familiar voices arguing, "Are you sure you packed everything?" Kess asked John as she did a last run through their bags.

"For the millionth time yes!" John answered exasperated. "We're ready to leave," he said and helped gather up their bags.

The two couples met in the hallway with their bags, "Well, we're heading to the airport," Kess said. "Call us when you get to Russia, we should be settled in by that time. That is of course if Mr. Un-organized here didn't lose all our bags."

John rolled his eyes, "Well we'll just see who's borrowing whose toothbrush this time," he replied. Some of his straight, long brown hair fell in his eyes and he tried to get rid of it by jerking his head.

"You're so hopeless," Kess sighed and moved it for him, "What would you do without me?"

"Probably not have to check my bags five times," he retorted.

"And have to go buy new shorts as soon as you get to your destination. We know how that works," she snorted.

"That was once. Once! And you'll never let me live it down," he hung his head, "Oh I am hopeless aren't I?"

"Never darling!" Kess said and kissed him sweetly.

Jamie laughed, "Well I guess you two will have a fun time in Egypt won't you?"

"Oh yes we will, we have so much planned. John's never been there and I can't wait to go back. I haven't seen Egypt since I came to the Institute and I can't wait for Marian to see how much I've changed. She's the one who took me in; her and her husband Ferdinand. Saints they are, saints," she got a far off look in her eyes then came back to the hallway. "But we better get going or we'll miss our flight, I'll talk to you soon. Have a wonderful Christmas Jamie."

"You too Kess, I'll miss you so much," the two girl hugged and the men gave each other nods and said goodbye then the two couples set off in opposite directions for their separate vacations.

Outside Kess and John got a cab to the airport where Ororoe saw them off with a special goodbye to Kess. "I'll talk to you soon Ms. Ororoe," she said, "I'll send you back a bit of my home."

Ororoe hugged the girl and patted John's back, "Take care you two," she said and waved as the boarded their plane.

After he finished putting their bags in the overhead compartment John sat back down next to Kess. "Well, now we're set. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the in-flight movie," he said. "Here, just in case my shoulder isn't soft enough." He handed her a pillow and a blanket in case she got tired during the trip.

"Why thank you Prince Charming," Kess replied and took the items. She yawned, "Well I think I will end up asleep for most of this trip. I haven't slept well all week. I've been so excited. I've told Marian all about you, and I know you're going to love Cairo."

John put his arm behind Kess' neck and she leaned into his shoulder, "I know I am, as long as you're there," he said seriously. She looked up into his eyes and looked back lovingly and she settled in for a nap on his shoulder just as the plane began to take off and John sighed contently.

Peter and Jamie knocked lightly and entered the professor's study. "You wanted to see us sir?" Jamie asked.

"Yes indeed, I have called you here to ask something of you. I have spoken to the President of Russia and I have told that I would be sending replacements for myself at the annual Christmas event he hosts. I would like both of you to be present at the even in my absence. I'm afraid I just can't leave the Institute now and you're help would be greatly appreciated," he concluded.

"Of course Professor," Peter replied seriously.

"Good, I'll send you all the details to the satellite uplink in the jet as soon as I know them."

"Oh awesome! This is going to be so much fun." Jamie replied excited to have been chosen for this opportunity. "I guess I better go get a nice dress to wear," she said and turned out the door.

"Thanks Professor, we won't let you down," Peter smiled as he followed Jamie out the door.

"I know you won't," Xavier replied, "I will see you both when you return, have a safe flight."

Back in her room Jamie pulled a dress from her closet that was still wrapped in plastic. "Now I can wear this," she announced to Peter as she pulled the plastic off. "I bought it for the next special occasion that would arise because I absolutely loved it when I saw it." She ran her hand gently over the black silk and fingered the tiny rhinestones that made up the straps.

"It's beautiful," Peter said his eyes on Jamie not the dress. He could just envision her wearing it while they were out with the well-to-do at the Russian ball. It was a clingy dress that would highlight her every curve and perfection and he loved it. Once he snapped out of his daydream he said, "All ready to go?"

"Yup, all set," she replied and packed up her dress with her other clothes and they went down to the hanger to load the jet.

Jean, Scott, and Logan were waiting down there for them to say goodbye. "We'll miss you so much Jamie, take care and make sure you take a lot of pictures," Jean said and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," Scott added, "We want to see all of the mysterious Rasputin family," he nudged Peter who grinned and shook his hand.

"You be careful out there kid," Logan said to Jamie with a cigar in his mouth, "Because I'm expecting those new cigars when you get back."

Jamie smiled and wrinkled her nose, "Don't worry Logan, nothing will keep me from getting you the smokes you need," she laughed.

"Alright, and a phone call or two wouldn't do you any harm either," he hugged her, "Gotta make sure you're still alive every once in a while. You can never tell with those Russians, hidden agendas they all got."

"Russians and mutants named Wolverine," Jamie said.

"You got me. Hey Peter, I expect you to take care of this little lady," Logan said to Pete who towered over him, "I don't want to have to do some damage to your exterior if she comes back any less happy than she is now."

"Oh don't worry Logan, I can guarantee she will be even happier when we get back," Peter replied with something in his eye that Logan caught. They stared at each other for a moment then Logan patted him on the back.

"Well, we'll see you when you get back," Jean said to break up the goodbyes, "You don't want to make Peter's family wait any longer to see him." With that Jamie and Peter boarded the jet and took their seats. Jamie waved at everyone left on the ground until they were long out of sight.

Jamie sat back in her chair and looked straight ahead then to Peter, "You sure you can fly this?" she asked sarcastically.

Peter grinned devilishly, "With my eyes closed," he said.

"Well don't try to show off," she replied, "You keep those eyes straight ahead mister." Jamie sat for a bit and looked out the window as the clouds flew by, "Is it ok to get up?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'll put it on auto-pilot, then we're good to go for 20 hours," he said then asked, "It's 11 AM now, what do you want to do?"

Jamie stood up and walked around Peter's chair and put her arms around his neck while he started to put the plane into auto pilot, "Oh, I don't know," she proceeded to sit on his lap, arms still around his neck, "Why don't you tell me more about your family? Your childhood too, and you could teach me a little Russian, that way I don't sound like a fool." She laughed and Peter shook his head.

"Oh you won't sound like a fool, but I think I can teach you a few key phrases," Peter got out of his chair and the two sat in more comfortable seats in the back and Peter began the long story of his childhood and how he came about the Xavier mansion. Soon he taught her simple phrases like please and thank you, and other things. Hours went by and Jamie listened intently often interjecting her own comments on his life. At around 5 they talked about almost everything there was, "And that's all I can really tell you, but I am sure my mom will fill you in on anything I missed," Peter said and looked down at Jamie's face. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder while he had been speaking, "Is my life really that boring?" he asked more to himself than Jamie.

Jamie sighed softly and moved a little to get comfortable, "No it's not you, plane rides make me sleepy, I heard every word you said," she spoke through a yawn without opening her eyes, "I'm not heavy am I?" she asked concerned about him being uncomfortable.

"Nope, you're just right," he replied and smiled. He watched the clouds go by as he cradled her in his arms in her deep sleep. While he watched a thousand questions raced through his head not questions about Jamie but for her. She had heard his whole life story he wanted to know more about her, but he also wanted to know more than that. His nerves got the better of him every time he thought about what he would say and his skin seemed to crawl with nervousness and excitement. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her but then he always knew she did. They both knew they were meant for each other. As the hours went by Peter began to fall asleep himself with her in his arms and his mind running away with him.

"Are we there yet?" Jamie mumbled slightly through her sleep.

Peter woke to her question and looked at the clock, "Yeah only a few more hours to go. You hungry?"

"Oh yes," she replied waking up with the thought of food on her mind, "What do you have?"

"Well let's go see," Peter smiled and lifted her up in his arms and walked to the back of the plane where the food was stored. He set Jamie down on the table and turned to the cabinets. "Alright we've got cereal, soup, um, oatmeal…"

"Oatmeal?" she asked.

"Coming right up, do you want some tea too?" Peter asked.

"Yes please," Jamie replied.

The radio began to beep, there was a call coming in, "Go ahead," Peter said into the speaker.

"Piotr?" a woman's voice asked

"Da mater," he answered. Peter and his mother talked for a little while, in Russian, and Peter told Jamie after the call that his family was wanting to know how things were and that they couldn't wait to see them.

"I hope they like me," Jamie said as she took as sip of the tea Peter made her.

"They will," he said as he fixed her oatmeal, "They basically know you. I made sure of that," he handed her the bowl, "Trust me they will love you." He saw some doubt in her eyes and lifted her face to his. "They'll fall in love with you as quickly as I did," he concluded as he gently kissed her. Jamie smiled.

Hours passed and both Peter and Jamie began to feel a bit tired again. There wasn't much to do to keep someone active on a jet and after reading most of her books Jamie yawned. "I think I'm going to take another nap," she said. Peter agreed and he let her curl up on his lap in the back of the plane on a soft cot. They both snoozed for a bit until Peter jerked awake from a dream waking Jamie in the process. He looked at the clock which read 5:30 though it was still American time.

"I had better get to the front," he said and stood up, "We're probably a half an hour away and the weather down there is miserable."

Jamie stretched, "Ok, is there someplace in the back where I can wash up? I feel pretty gross from all that sleeping."

"Yeah," Peter said, "There's a little shower in the back where that door is there. And dress warm, it's pretty cold out there." Jamie nodded and grabbed her bag of clothes she had brought to change into and went in the back to shower. Peter took a drink from a bottle of water he took from the small refrigerator, "It's good to be home," he said.

"Please re-buckle your seat-belts and turn off all electrical devices please," said the woman's voice over the plane's intercom, "We will be arriving in Cairo momentarily. We hope you've enjoyed flight and please have a safe and happy holiday season."

Kess stretched like a cat as John yawned, "Now all we have to do is brave the customs agent and then our escape from the tyrannical rule of the Americas is complete," he said.

Kess laughed, "Then all I have to do is escape from you," she said and poked his stomach.

John stretched and let his arms fall around her, "You know you could never do that. My hold over you is eternal. Besides you came to me willingly," he winked.

"Or something like it," she said. The plane finally landed and they stood up to leave, John grabbed their carry on luggage and Kess got their tickets and passports in order. They didn't have to spend too long in customs; the Professor had made arrangements for them since he was on good terms with most International Officials and before they knew it they were on an escalator down to the main lobby of the airport. A heavy jacket hung over Kess' shoulder and John had tied his sweatshirt around his bag because there was no need for it in the place they were going to. Though the temperature did drop down to the 50's occasionally there was really nothing heavier than a light sweatshirt to wear. The pair talked a little about what was around them, John hadn't been out of the country for any pleasure reasons, only for missions, and he was excited to be able to look at things around him for fun instead of having to focus on them for a different purpose.

Their conversation was interrupted by a little girl's voice calling Kess' name. "Kesskallome!" she shouted.

Kess looked up excitedly and grabbed John's arm, "Look it is Carolina," she said and waved. They ran the rest of the way down the escalator and Kess dropped her bag and scooped up the little girl in her arms. "Hello Carolina, I missed you!"

The little girl's short brown hair that had at one time been pinned up nicely was now in a frenzy about her head. The girl's mother and father stood off a little ways but when they heard her cries they came over to where Kess was just standing up. "We missed you," said the woman as she put her arms around her. Her soft brown hair fell all around her smiling face. "And this must be John," she said. She walked to where John stood behind Kess and shook his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you," she said, "I've heard so much."

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied, "I've heard wonderful things about Egypt from her too."

Kess slipped her hand into John's as they walked through the airport with Marian, Ferdinand and Carolina, their daughter. Ferdinand helped them carry their bags and the two men packed everything into the family's small car. When they first walked out of the sliding glass doors John covered his eyes from the bright sun. Cairo was not what he had expected; there were modern buildings, bridges, restaurants, and flashing lights. When he was young he had visited Florida and it reminded him of Orlando or Tampa.

"Impressed?" Kess asked when she saw how he looked around.

"Yeah," he said, "I sure am. It's not what I had envisioned."

"Most people are that way. Even though there are some places that still keep with older traditions Cairo has definitely gone western. But don't worry; we'll see plenty of little villages. I want to take you to the place where I was born."

"I can't wait," he said. They climbed into the car, Kess with Carolina on her lap and John with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and set off for their host's home not too far from the city limits.

Jamie entered the cockpit donning a black turtle neck, jeans, and a pair of boots Peter had given her as an early Christmas gift. She grabbed a donut from the in-plane pantry and walked to her cockpit chair and put on her seat belt.

"Perfect timing," Peter said when she sat down, "We're about to land. I talked to my mom; she says Ilyana is so excited she won't stay in the house." Peter laughed to himself as he remembered his younger sister. She had been a lot younger the last time he had seen her but she had always had an electric personality. If it hadn't been for her he never would have figured out about his mutant abilities. Years ago on their small family farm he had saved her from their tractor when it had gone out of control. He was her protector and she was his little angel.

"I can't wait to meet her," Jamie said. Part of her had always wished for an older sibling or any sort of sibling that she could really be close too. She hoped though, that maybe she could find a relationship of that sort in Peter's family.

A moment later Peter began to take the plane down to land; he was a skilled pilot and they had no problems with the landing. Jamie and Peter got up from their seats and put on their warm hats, gloves, and thick parkas to prepare for the cold of Russia. Peter grabbed their three bags in one hand and Jamie opened the hatch. Snow came raining in and Jamie got her first taste of Russia. She wiped the snow off her and smiled at Peter. Her nose was already bright red and Peter could only laugh at her. The two walked out and cloaked the plane so no one would bother it. The snow fell so hard they could hardly see the house that stood but a few yards away. Peter took a deep whiff of the air; "Ah, do you smell that?" he said to Jamie, "Smells like mom's been cooking."

He had barely finished his sentence when a young girl's voice drifted through the snow. "Piotr!" yelled Ilyana as she came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

Peter laughed as he hugged his sister and looked up at Jamie, "Ilyana this is Jamie, Jamie this is my sister Ilyana."

Ilyana looked up at Jamie with big blue eyes. Long blonde hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it away with a wide smile, "She's prettier than in the pictures," she said. Her English was fairly good; schooling and Peter had been the reasons she was so well spoken.

Jamie smiled and bent down. She held out her hand to the young girl, "Thank you, it's so nice to finally meet you Ilyana."

Peter picked up his sister and carried her on his shoulders as they walked to the house. Peter's home was small and modest set in the middle of a large expanse of snow covered fields. Jamie's eyes moved along the horizon as the falling snow slowed down to a pleasant flurry. The sun was falling slowly towards the edge of the world and the sky turned a bright blue then faded into a light orange hue. Where there were once multicolored fields in the distance now there was only a white blanket covering everything within eyesight. Jamie soaked up the view as they walked towards Peter's house. She followed her boyfriend and his sister to the small house from which a menagerie of delicious smell emanated. Just before they got to the porch the front door burst open with warm welcomes from Peter's mother and father. They were beyond happy to see their son and finally meet his girlfriend. Peter embraced his mother and clapped hands with his father for whom he had to translate because he spoke almost no English at all. Peter's mother knew some from helping her daughter with school work but her Russian accent was so strong it was sometimes hard to understand her.

"It's nice to meet you" Jamie said in barely recognizable Russian. Peter had taught her how to say 'thank you' as well as some other things in Russian so she would be prepared for meeting his family.

Jamie put out her hand to shake with Mrs. Rasputin but the kind woman gave her a big hug, "It's wonderful to meet you too," she said in English. Peter's mother was much shorter than he was and it was obvious by looking at her where Ilyana got her beautiful blonde hair. She was much shorter than her husband but sturdy and capable of labor; a true farmer's wife. Her blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, had passed to her daughter as well as her wide smile. Peter's father looked much different, while had light brown hair and a long beard his eyes were dark brown and hawk-like. He was taller than his wife but neither of them were nearly the size of their son. "You can have Peter's room," his mother told Jamie, "If you are needing anything you tell me. Welcome to our home." With that Mrs. Rasputin excused herself and her husband back inside to finish cooking dinner. "Ilyana, you come to," she called to her daughter. Ilyana made a move to protest but with a stern look from her mother she complied.

When they were alone Jamie turned to Peter, "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Out on the couch," he replied as he began unpacking their bags once they had walked into his room.

"Oh no, I don't want to take your room, I'll sleep on the couch," Jamie said. She didn't want to kick anyone out of their room.

"Don't even think about it," he said, "I like the couch, and I'll be in to check on you all the time. The nights in Russia get pretty cold." He winked at her, "Don't worry about it," he said as he walked over and put his arms around her as she sat on his bed. Every time he touched her they both got chills. Together they felt perfect and warm even at the coldest time. Her skin against his was soft and smooth and it reminded him of being wrapped up in the velvet blankets at the Institute when he had first arrived. She fit into his shoulder perfectly as if she were made to lean against him which he was pretty sure she was. His arms protected her and made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore and she didn't always have to fight. He looked down into her eyes, "Never thought I would have such a pretty girl in my room before," he said which pulled a grin and a blush from Jamie.

She bit her lip as she always did and said, "I'm happy to be here, I love your family," she looked up into his eyes and saw herself reflected in them, but not just her as she was but her as she wanted to be and could be with the help and support of Peter. He put both his black sweatshirt clad arms around her and pulled her close to his muscular chest and held her for a little while. Jamie pulled up a little after a moment and ran her fingers through his short brown hair and rested her hands on the back of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her softly. It was amazing how gently he acted around her when he had the power to crush almost any living thing. Their kiss ended and they smiled as they both continued to unpack. They did so until Peter's mother came down the hall to tell them it was time for dinner.

Mrs. Rasputin had made a Russian Roast and Jamie loved it. They talked all night and laughed, Jamie was amazed at how easily she was accepted into the family. The potatoes and roast were incredible and she complemented Peter's mother continually on its excellence. After dinner they moved to the living room where Peter's mother brought out coffee and little tea cookies. Peter sat near the fire and Jamie placed herself between his legs; she leaned back against his chest and watched the flames leap and play. As they sat Peter's father talked to his son, he asked him they had met and Peter answered him. Jamie loved to listen to Peter talk in Russian it made her feel like a part of his home life as well. He spoke in English to her all the time but it was obvious that his first language, and the one he was more comfortable with, was Russian.

As Peter spoke Jamie began to think about the first time they had met, when he touched her shoulder to lead her away from Matt and his cronies. She remembered their first kiss and all the things they had been through together, the ups and down, and how she knew she could never love anyone else like she loved him. She came back to reality when Peter said her name while he was still talking to his father. The kindly man smiled down on her and Jamie looked up sweetly as they continued their conversation. It didn't last much longer and Mr. Rasputin watched as his son held his arms tightly around Jamie, watching her watch the fire blaze. He was very happy his son had found someone so perfect for him and he thought back to when he had met his wife for the first time. Though they were both poor they still had as much love and devotion as the two people in front of him did. He sighed and put his arm around his wife and leaned back on the couch they sat on. Then a thought came to him, "Peter," he said in Russian, "What are your intentions with her?"

Peter looked up and smiled, "You'll have to wait on that one Dad," he replied in Russian.

The family sat in silence a little longer until Peter's mother yawned and stood up, "Well I think we are going to bed. Don't stay up too late, you both need your rest. Come Ilyana." The Rasputin's walked down the hall to their room with Ilyana on her way to her room after Jamie and Peter said goodnight.

"They're so wonderful," Jamie said as she cuddled up against Peter's chest

He held her tighter with his strong arms, "Yeah they really like you, especially Ilyana. She said she think of you as a sort of big sister because I've told her so much about you," he said with a yawn. They sat a little longer, just being happy with each other's company but then Peter yawned again and said, "Well we better get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go explore," he added.

The two went to Peter's room and Jamie changed out of her jeans and into a pair of long-johns and a long sleeved shirt. Peter had gone into his closet and came out in his own long-johns. He kissed her sweetly and said goodnight before going back into the living room to sleep. They looked so alike in their night clothes; Peter with his short hair and Jamie with her messy locks. Jamie watched him down the hall and then closed the door when he was gone and curled up in Peter's bed, wrapping the warm wool blanket around her.

"Jamie! Wake up!" Peter said as he gently shook her to wake her. He had been asleep in the living room when he heard strange moaning and whimpering from his room. He had gone into check on Jamie and found her whispering to herself and thrashing about the bed. Jamie sprang up in a sweat as tears rolled down her face. She looked scared, as if she had seen a ghost, Peter saw the fear in her eyes and held her tightly; hoping to scare away whatever has frightened her. She was shaking violently and Peter picked up the blanket and wrapped it comfortingly around her. "Shh, Jamie it's okay, I've got you," he said as he held her tighter, wondering what on earth could have scared her so. "What did you see?"

"My mother was chasing me – trying to kill me – calling me names – and – and then it went dark. I saw – Oh no, no, no – I saw the faces of all the – all the people I've – killed," she said as she burst into tears against Peter's chest.

"You're alright" he said soothingly, "I've got you; you're safe, shh…" Peter stayed awake until she fell back to sleep and one he was sure she was sleeping deeply and easily he got up and decided to call the Professor.

"Peter?" asked the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, "What is it son?"

"It's Jamie Professor," he replied.

"Is something wrong?" asked Xavier quickly.

"No, I don't think so," Peter replied, "It's just that she had a terribly vivid dream about those times she told us about; the things that make her nervous in the dark."

"Oh I see," Xavier replied, "But is she ok now?"

"Yes sir, she's sleeping fine. I held her for a while and I think she'll be ok now."

"Good Peter, I think the only thing anyone can do for her now is what you've done. There's no cure for our past but what can make it easier is someone that loves you. I'm glad you called me for this, but don't worry. She should be fine, we all have bad dreams sometimes."

"Yes sir," Peter replied as he hung up. The Professor's words had comforted him, he was still concerned for her but he knew that she was alright now as long as he was there. He walked back into her room and lay down next to her. The Professor was right, she was so comfortable with him, even in sleep she nestled into his chest and slept soundly all night.

The next morning Peter had dressed and came out into the kitchen where his mother was fixing coffee and breakfast. "Good morning," he said to her in Russian.

"Good morning sweetheart," she replied in the same language, "How did you sleep?"

"It was good, Jamie had a nightmare so I stayed with her for half the night," he said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the small table dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a long sleeve, very soft shirt. His messy hair spiked out all over the place and his face was very tired looking. His mother sat across from him a moment later and smiled. They sat silently each sipping their coffee until Peter caught his mother staring at him. "What?" he asked curiously with a cocked head.

"Nothing, you just look so happy, tired, but none the less happy," she said. She reached over the table and pat his face gently.

Peter grinned, "I am happy, and I have been for about two years now. She's the greatest thing in my life," he concluded with a loving look in his eyes.

"Mmm, something smells good," Jamie said as she stretched her arms. She wore a pair of jeans over her long-johns and one of Peter's shirts. Her hair was messy even though she had tried to pull it back into a short pony-tail. She gave Peter's mother a hug and then gave Peter a kiss and sat down, "Good morning," she said.

They ate breakfast together after Ilyana finally joined them. Peter's mother told Jamie stories of Peter's childhood and the tall strong man spent most of the morning red-faced. Peter's father came in, interrupting the conversation, and said something to Peter.

"What did he say?" asked Jamie when she saw Peter nod and begin to stand up.

"He just asked if I could help him with the truck. It's frozen in place."

"I got it," Jamie said cheerfully as she jumped up and put on her boots and hat. She followed Peter's father out the door into the snow.

"She's going get sick without a jacket on," Ilyana said as she put some food in her mouth.

"She doesn't get sick, she has healing powers so she doesn't even get a sniffle," Peter said with a grin.

Jamie came back in a few minutes later, stomping the snow off her boots, "That was fun," she commented.

Peter's dad came in a second after her with his eyes wide in disbelief. He said something in Russian and everyone but Jamie laughed. She looked at Peter who was still laughing but answered her look, "He wondered where you keep your strength," he said.

Jamie laughed and sat back down to finish her breakfast. After they finished eating Jamie helped Mrs. Rasputin clean up the table while Peter went out to the barn with his father to see some of the new renovation he had done. When he came back in Jamie had already changed into better clothes and Peter did the same. They decided to go out for a walk to see the land Peter's family owned. The snow was fresh from the night's storm as the couple walked and talked. Peter showed her all the places he used to play a child, naming hurts and talents he had discovered during his youth.

"Right here," he said and stopped.

Jamie turned to him, "What where?"

Peter grinned, "This is where I got my first kiss," he said with a blush. He became shier anytime he talked about his past and other girls, no matter how insignificant they were.

"Oh really now? Who with?" Jamie asked slyly.

"Her name was Natalia. She was in my class and I was walking her home from my house. We had been doing a project for science I think and it just kind of happened, she kissed me," Peter concluded with a nostalgic look in his eyes. He came back a moment later from his memories and didn't see Jamie anywhere, "Jamie?" he said and turned around. All of a sudden a snowball hit him in the back, and Peter heard a giggle. He spun back around where he heard he laugh but she wasn't there. He stood on his toes and looked around; Jamie sat on the limb of a tree high above Peter where he couldn't see her. She grinned and tried to contain her urge to laugh. She blended in with the tree and snow in her white jacket.

She sprang down when his back was turned, "Gotcha!" she said as she landed on his back. They tumbled to the ground together and played in the snow until it was time for them to go back for lunch. The rest of the day sped by as they wandered more around the fields and nearby forest. Soon evening came and they had another fun dinner and quiet night of sleep.

Kess and John had settled in comfortably in the average sized home of their hosts. Mr. and Mrs. Delgado had made up a bed for each of their guests in the two small guest rooms on the back of the house. Originally from Spain the family wanted to keep their home in the style of the villas in their old home. Ferdinand has moved his family to Egypt for business purposes and had been trying to deal with a three-year old daughter when a young girl had tried to grab a meal from the picnic basket they had set out for their own usage. Kesskallome had been 13 when she first met the Delgado's after running away from her own home in a small, primitive village in the desert lands of the country. She was taken in and lived with them for almost two years before her mutant secret was discovered by neighbors and she found herself running away once again. She had kept in touch with the first people to show her real kindness and had never forgotten them.

Rich green vines wound their up the trellis on the side of the house when Kess and John woke up early on their second morning in Cairo. Ferdinand was at work and Marian had taken Carolina to school before she went to her own job so the two were left to their own devices. "What shall we do today?" John asked as he made a bagel for himself and Kess.

"Well, since everyone else is out I think we could take a trip to my home village, if you want to that is," she replied from the bathroom as she finished braiding her hair and dressing herself. They both wore navy sweatshirt and jeans, because the temperature had dropped to a cool 53 degrees outside.

"Of course," he said as he sat down at the small breakfast nook with a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice, "I've been looking forward to that since we decided to come here."

Kess sat down next to him and started to spread cream cheese over her bagel, "Good," she said and smiled, "Because I think there is a bus going out that way around noon. We'll only have to walk a little bit and by now they have modernized that area at least some. It's going to be very different from the last time I was there." She had a dreamy look in her eyes that might also have had an element of nightmare with it as well. Many of her experiences before she had come to civilization had been unpleasant thought she wouldn't call her past a tragic one.

They finished eating and John grabbed his wallet for bus fare and went to the bus station. After a short argument about which bus to take they finally figured it out and began their trip. As the scenery outside changed from western and industrial to more primitive and harsh John said, "Boy this sure is different from back home."

"I'll say," Kess replied, "I think I've been spoiled by the city, there's no way I would want to go back to that lifestyle," she said as they passed a woman who was hand washing clothes in a bin of water with stones and hanging them over a line she connected between two small huts. Soon all the buildings had disappeared and all they could see was yellow sand for miles. After an hour they arrived at a tour stop where they got off. Most of the people on the bus with them had been there for a tour of some of the older villages but Kess and John were not and therefore they went their separate direction after renting lockers and leaving their jackets at the bus stop.

"How far is it?" John asked his girlfriend.

"Not that far actually, there's a small river that passes through this area just over that dune in front of us and the village is right next to it," she pointed ahead of them to a large wave of sand. It didn't take them long to get to the dune and once they were at the top Kesskallome opened her arms ahead of them, "Welcome to my home," she said and took John's hand as they continued down the sand dune. Below them was a small village where many women who looked almost like Kess when John had first met her were washing clothes or making meals for their families. There were no men around because they were all off at their small jobs in the tour stop or other places. Children ran and played and all in all it was not the poor, down cast place many would have thought it to be. Huts stretched a little ways off but not too far away from the river.

"Does anyone here remember you?" John asked as they walked through the village seemingly unnoticed by the residents.

"I doubt it," Kess replied, "I don't look anything like I did before."

"Do visitors come here often?" he asked, he was slightly surprised and almost unnerved by the fact that no one was paying any attention to their presence.

"I guess so," she said now noticing the same odd thing. "Probably, that bus we were on visits most of these places so I doubt we're anything new looking to them. Plus, most of the men seem to work away in the city so they're not as primitive as they were when I was here." They walked a little ways along the river until Kess stopped, "Look!" she said excitedly and dragged him off to a little hut that was slightly hidden in the shade by another sand dune. "That's my home," she said softly. They walked closer to see that a young woman was cooking while a little girl ran around the outside of the house chasing a bug. Kess remembered times when she had done the same though far away from her village where she didn't receive the shady looks other villagers gave her; she hadn't been able to control her powers until she was older and a snake-child wasn't really accepted immediately. "It's good to see this place again," she said, "It's been in my dreams recently." She furrowed her brow as they walked away back towards the dune they had come over. She looked back with a slight frown.

"What is it?" John asked. He knew her as well as he knew himself and his mental mutation gave him an even further insight to her thoughts and feelings.

"Nothing, just my dreams, nothing important," she replied, "Really. If it bothered me I would tell you, I promise," she looked meaningfully into his eyes to reassure him.

"Alright," he said still a bit unsure, "As long as you promise then I guess we can get back."

"Good," she said cheerfully and they started the walk back to the bus that would take them back to the villa where family awaited them.

Jamie woke earlier than anyone else and decided she would help a little with breakfast. She started squeezing the oranges Mrs. Rasputin had received as a gift from friends in the states just as she had seen the woman do the day before. It wasn't long until Jamie's nightshirt had become a sticky orange; she looked helplessly at the twisted orange peels that lay before her. She heard a soft laugh from behind her and turned to see Peter's mother holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her mirth.

"Do you need any help my dear?" she asked.

Jamie merely nodded and smiled. "I think I've made quite a mess," she said.

"Oh don't you worry," the aging woman said, "Oranges are tricky, here let me show you."

Peter woke to the delightful sound made when one woman enjoys the company of another woman. He got up to see his mother and girlfriend making breakfast for the family together in the kitchen. Ilyana jogged out from her room to see what was going on. "I guess we're getting a special breakfast today," she said.

"I guess so," Peter replied.

Jamie and Mrs. Rasputin served coffee and orange juice along with pancakes and cereal for Ilyana. Mr. Rasputin ate quickly before excusing himself to finish some farm work before their trip that evening. They were going to Moscow to get ready for the ball Peter and Jamie had promised to attend. Peter offered to help his father as soon as he was finished eating and his father accepted.

The three women were left at the table to talk and eat and as soon as Ilyana was finished she said to Jamie, "Would you like to come and see my room?" she asked tentatively.

Jamie nodded eagerly, "Of course," she said.

"You two go, I'll clean up here," Mrs. Rasputin said before either girl could start to offer help.

Ilyana took Jamie's hand and led her down the hall to her room. The inside was painted a light blue to match her eyes and posters of Brad Pitt were on the wall. "Peter sent them to me," she said, "He knows mamma and papa don't go to the city often so he's the one that keeps me connected to the outside." Jamie and Ilyana laughed for a moment while Ilyana went over to her dresser to pull out a thick book. "This is my photo album," she said as she handed the book to Jamie, "It's mostly me and Peter, the pictures in the back are of some of my friends."

Jamie looked through the book and once again felt a small pang of sadness when she saw the happy faces on brother and sister. She felt more a part of this family than anyone else she had ever met, except for Kess of course, and in some way knowing that they liked her so much made her feel better about not having one of her own. "You two look so cute," she said.

"Yeah," Ilyana replied, "I miss Peter a lot when he's not here. Maybe someday in the future he'll come back here and you two can live near us. Then I can see both of you all the time. Wouldn't that be great?"

"It would be wonderful," Jamie said. They spent the rest of the morning in Ilyana's room laughing and talking about Peter and other boys in Ilyana's life. Jamie learned all the gossip on who's who at the local school. After lunch Peter's mother declared that it was time for them all to pack so she could inspect their bags and make sure everyone had everything they needed. There was chaos in the small house as everyone was hurrying to grab tooth brushes and clothes that hadn't yet made it from the wash to the drawer. But by six o'clock everyone had their things ready and began the long ride into Moscow. At almost seven thirty they arrived at the five-star hotel called the Baltschug Kempinski, compliments of Professor Xavier. They walked into the hotel and were immediately met by the door man who offered to take their bags up to their room. The walls were tall and met by a gleaming white roof; their foot steps echoed across the marble floors as they walked to the concierge. Tall purple marble pillars rose up to meet golden and wooden handrails that extended the length of the second floor where they could see several people walking down the hall to their rooms, dressed in fine clothes. To the left a spiral staircase with white marble steps rose to the second floor, leading the eye to the large light fixtures made of elegant gold and bright round lights.

"Name?" said the concierge sweetly. A woman dressed in a white shirt with a brown name tag talked to Mr. Rasputin so they figured out their room number and accommodations. They were given a key and a bellboy led them up to the top floor of the hotel where he opened the door to their suite and left. The suite had a living room, three bedrooms, and a kitchenette.

Ilyana immediately leapt onto the large, soft sofa in the middle of the room and Mr. and Mrs. Rasputin went to look at their room. Mrs. Rasputin said something loudly in Russian from her room and Peter and Ilyana laughed. "What did she say?" Jamie asked.

"She's just astounded with this place. She never thought she's stay somewhere like this," Peter replied. "It is a beautiful hotel. I can't believe the Professor got this for us at so late a date."

Mr. Rasputin came out of the room with his wife in tow, they were both smiling. Peter's father was in shock at the majesty of the hotel and his mother was grateful for the opportunity to be in such a lovely place without having to pay. Ilyana ran to her room to look at it and unpack while Mrs. Rasputin inspected the kitchen. "This is, good I'll be able to cook still," she said.

"Mom," Peter said smiling, "We're in a beautiful five-star hotel in Moscow, you are not allowed to do any cooking for the duration of our stay."

Peter's mother slapped his chest and smiled, "Alright then. Oh my! Look at this beautiful tree!" In the corner of the living room was a tall, real tree already decorated with ornaments and lights next to a fire place that was smoldering quietly. "We will have to thank the Professor and buy him a good gift this year."

Ilyana came out of her room, "Mama can we go look in the stores?" she asked.

"Yes dear, but let's get settled first," replied her mother.

Peter sat on the couch and Jamie climbed onto his lap. "This is a really beautiful place," she said.

"I know," Peter replied, "It's like nothing Mother or Father have ever seen before."

"No I mean Russia in general," Jamie said, "I mean, I've been plenty of places so far but none of them really compare. Just look outside. You can see forever and it's like a light show out there. I'm going to have to buy fifteen more cameras for this. I wish Kess could see this."

"Well she will once we get home and you show her," Peter said.

"True, well, I think I'm going to go shower," Jamie said.

"Alright, I'll unpack our things," he replied as she went into the bathroom to shower. He grabbed his bag and her bag and took them into the room they would share. The room was almost twice the size of Peter's room back home. The bed had soft linen and fluffy pillows and there were two windows that stretched from the top of the room to the floor that looked out onto Moscow. Wispy, white drapes fluttered in the air conditioning and thick red and gold ones were tied to the side. Peter started putting their clothes away then went to watch TV with his mother on the sofa in the living room. Peter's father had taken Ilyana down to the stores so she could shop and he could get some fresh air, he hadn't been the capital in a long time.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Peter's mother asked while they sat.

"What? I didn't say anything," he replied with a laugh.

Mrs. Rasputin gave her son a knowing look, "I know you better than anyone even if you do save the world," she said with a motherly air to her voice.

Peter leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of his face as he sighed, sharing a smile with his mother who could already guess his thoughts.

Jamie came out of the bathroom after a long, hot shower wrapped in warm, fluffy towel. Peter was standing next to the window with his back to her, holding something she couldn't see. He was already dressed in his nice pants and shirt, his jacket sitting on the bed. "What ya got there, stud?" she asked catching him off guard.

He tucked whatever was in his hands into his pocket and whirled around, "Nothing, just looking at something I found in my coat." Peter looked at Jamie standing there in her towel with her hair wrapped up in another one, some loose strands sticking out from underneath. Water droplets still glistened on her smooth skin and she tilted her head with a smile.

"You smell good," he said.

"Thanks," she said blushing as she began to search through her bag for her make up bag, and early Christmas gift from Kess who knew she would need help.

Peter went into the bathroom to begin fixing his hair while Jamie, who had put on a robe, blow-dried hers. Peter kept glancing at her while she did so; it was the little things she did that made him happiest, like how she scrunched her nose whenever her hair flew the wrong way in the drier. Her hair was blown all over and she looked more than frustrated. The way she always bit her lip when she was shy or how she plays with her hair when she's bored or nervous. Jamie sighed with aggravation as she put down the brush. "What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I wish Kess was here, she always helped me out with this," Jamie replied, "I guess I'll just have to manage." After she had pulled back the hair from the sides of her face with a diamond clip on each side she came out and grabbed her dress from the closet. "I'll be out in a minute," she sand and closed the bathroom door.

Peter was messing with his bow tie, trying to get it on straight when Ilyana came in, "Hey Peter," she said. She saw he was having problems with his tie and told him to sit down, "I'll help you with that," she said.

Peter sat on the bed and let her do her work. He watched her; unable to believe that she had grown up so much over the past year, it made him sad to think about what he was missing. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked her when she had finished and he inspected the job in the mirror.

"Mamma taught me when I went to my first dance," she replied.

"Thanks," he said and hugged her with compassion and gratitude.

"Sure," she said, "Mamma wants to take some pictures of you and Jamie before you leave."

"Alright," Peter replied as she left the room. He put on his jacket and grabbed the camera checking his appearance one last time, "You about ready?" he called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Jamie replied and walked out. Peter's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her. Her dress was a long, sleek black one with diamond straps that cut across the edge of her shoulder coming to a V at her breasts. A slight went from her thigh to the floor where little diamond sandals peeked out. Peter was lost for words at the beauty before him. She looked so perfect and he felt the same jitters he had when he had first met her. The dress emphasized every curve of her body giving her a deep elegant and feminine look. Three earrings, each a thin line of diamonds, dangled from her ears and reflected the light in rainbows. "Watch out James Bond, Peter Rasputin is here," she said as she looked at him in his tuxedo and bow tie.

"Peter, breathe," she said with a laugh seeing the look on his face.

"I can breathe?" he said sarcastically. Jamie picked up her black shawl and they went into the living room where the rest of the family was. Peter's mother made a fuss over them as she took the pictures and in a little while they were able to leave. They put on their coats and walked to the National Hotel where the Ball was held. There walk to the hotel was beautiful as a little snow fell around them. They put up the hoods on their coats so as to keep their hair and clothes dry. Tall buildings with spires could be seen and a greenish glow took over the city from the bright lights. The rich architecture of Moscow was evident in bright white buildings and red stone. Jamie's heals clacked on the pavement as they walked in happy silence, both of them taking in the view. At the National Hotel the doors were opened for them by two attendants and closed quickly to keep out the cold and snow.

"Welcome to the President's Ball and the National Hotel, may we take you coats?" one attendant asked. Peter and Jamie yielded their coats to the employees and walked through the next doors which led them to a huge room filled with music and light.

They walked out on the platform that was the top of a red carpeted staircase looking out over the other guests in their merriment. To their right a man at a podium stood and announced their names, "Here to represent Professor Charles Xavier from New York is Mr. Piotr Nicholavich Rasputin and Ms. James Logan. The couple walked down the stairs into the crowd. Jamie held tightly to Peter's hand so she didn't loose him. Representatives of all different countries from all over the world were present, ready to spend their holiday in Russia. The room was long and wide and on every side of the large dance floor in the center were tables where people sat and talked and sipped wine. At the end of the room there was a long table that faced out from the wall to the dance floor and that was here Peter and Jamie found their seats. Peter pulled out her chair and she sat down gracefully. He noticed how she exuded femininity and gentleness. She looked so sophisticated, he had never seen her in such a way. While she had been dressed up and beautiful at that fall dances they had attended she had never seemed so beautiful as she did now. It was an entirely different, mature beauty. They sat and talked quietly to each other while other people continued to come in. Women were dressed up so elegantly and Jamie thought about how Kess would have loved to have been there. Almost a half an hour later everyone had finally arrived and were talking. The President of Russia came in and everyone stood and clapped. Escorted by his officers he walked to the table Jamie and Peter sat at and took a place next to Jamie. "Welcome," he said loudly once everyone had quieted down, "I want to thank you all for coming to our ball and I hope you have a wonderful time. Dinner will be served soon and until then, please enjoy!"

After the president spoke and sat down again the orchestra started up with slow and soft waltzing music while most of the guests began to talk quietly. In a choreographed scene three doors to the left opened and out poured a hundred waiters each carrying a covered dish. Like ants they milled among the guests placing trays and taking off covers to reveal small salads for everyone. Just as quickly as they had come they left, back to the kitchens to prepare the next course.

Once he finished speaking to the man on his left the President turned and noticed Jamie and Peter who were talking softly and surveying the room. "Well hello, you must be Charles' representatives. How are you, Mr. Rasputin?" Their familiarity stemmed from Peter's past missions to Russia and his involvement with the President before.

"I'm fine sir, and yourself?" he replied.

"I am doing extremely well," turning to Jamie he asked, "And who is this beautiful woman?"

Jamie blushed a deep red and smiled shyly, "James Logan sir," she said and put out a hand to him. He took it and kissed it and they continued with some polite conversation for a few more minutes. The other diplomats at the table once again required the President's input and Jamie and Peter were able to start on their main course. A delicious steak dinner with all the sides one could imagine, after they finished their main course they ate desert which was a fluffy chocolate mousse and a bowl of strawberries.

John shook violently in his sleep. He woke up suddenly with his head pounding and the remains of a dream still coursing through his brain. He wiped the sweat from his face and tried to sort through what had disturbed him so much. As the images formed before his eyes again he concentrated, using his mutant abilities to bring to life the nightmare he had just had. He was in a cell, a dark murky place. He was also in a different body. His hands were sandy brown and furry and he could tell that he was quite a bit taller than he normally was even though his vision was hazy. He heard screams and angry shouts in voices that made his blood run cold. When the dream vision cleared slightly he could tell that he was strapped upright to a wall and before he could discern any more mind numbing shocks of electricity ravaged his body. John screamed in pain and as he did he heard a similar, though from a higher voice, scream. Instantly he recognized it as Kess and let his vision fade as he returned to reality. He flung open his door and ran into the room where Kess slept, across from him, though now she was in the throes of a horrible nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and her covers lay strewn across the floor while she moved violently, if John hadn't known better he would have thought she was having a seizure.

"Kess, wake up," he said urgently in her ear as he gathered her in his arms to stop her movements. "Kess it's just a dream." He hugged her tightly and eventually she woke up.

She pushed her hair out of her face and buried her face in John's bare chest. She was sobbing and shivering from the terrible dream still. "John," she said between breaths, "What's going on? Why are they doing that to him?" She wrapped her arms around his thin stomach and held on to him as if she would fall away if she didn't hold tight.

John hushed her gently and rocked her as he rubbed her back, her night shirt soaking in sweat. "Doing it to who?" he asked softly.

"My father," she choked through sobs.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked as he stood up. They had finished their desert and as fewer and fewer tables held diners Peter decided to join them in converting to dancers.

Jamie looked up at him with a smile, "Of course," she accepted. She gave him her hand with all the elegance and grace a woman should have. He took it and felt the softness of her fingers against his skin as he led her through the crowd to the dance floor. Peter laid his hand on her lower back where the diamond straps met the silky black fabric and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony with each other and the music. The music played slowly and Peter took the time to savor the smell of Jamie's hair and feel of her body next to his. They looked into each other's eyes as if time had stopped for no one but them. If no one around them knew them, they knew they were very deep in love. As big as Peter was he was a nimble dancer and their difference in size had no effect on the beautiful flow of their dance.

It was three long waltzes before either of them said a single word. Peter looked down at Jamie whose head rested on his chest and contemplated for a few minutes. "I love you," he said softly.

Jamie looked up with a smile, "I love you too," she replied, slightly surprised by the timing of the statement.

Peter smiled and watched her with every ounce of compassion he had in his soul. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Sure," Jamie replied. Her stomach did a slight flip because of his awkward behavior. For some reason she felt like he was on the verge of saying something important.

"You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life. You mean the world to me Jamie. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met. You make me a better person and you make me feel like the strongest man in the world. Yeah I was before I met you, but you know what I mean. These past two years have been the greatest of my life." Jamie giggled a little before he continued. "I could never be happier with any other person as long as I live. You keep my heart beating. You make me feel like I'm home, no matter where I go." When Peter finished speaking he let go of Jamie and bent down on one knee and took out a small black box. He opened the black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Jamie stopped breathing. It was a delicate silver ring with a single diamond. "Jamie, will you marry me?"

John soothed Kess until she quieted down and was able to lay back and breathe. He pet her long black hair that was now tangled and wet from sweat. "It was just a dream Kess, it's ok," he said softly in her ear.

Kess shook her head and moved aside to make room for John, who lay down next to her and covered her up in the covers and his arms. "But I've had it for the past week," she said, "It feels too real. I can feel what he's going through. You know it's not the first time that's happened either."

She looked up pleadingly into his eyes and John sighed, "I know," he said, "I had the dream too. I wasn't sure who it was until now, but there's nothing you can do about it now. We have no clue where he is, if he's anywhere. Look, in the morning we'll call the professor and ask him. But for now relax, it's two days before Christmas, you're with family, you're with the one person who loves you more than anything." He smiled encouragingly and it worked because she smiled back. "And he will never leave you."

Kess wrapped her arms around John's neck and moved closer to him, "I know you won't," she said, "I love you John."

"I love you too Kess." He held her close all night and her dreams were safe while he was there.

Jamie put her hand over her mouth and then her chest as the realization of his request hit her. Without a moment's pause she softly said, "Yes," as tears formed in her eyes. She put out her left hand and Peter slipped the ring on it. "Oh Peter, I can't believe this," she said as she admired the ring.

Peter stood up and hugged Jamie tightly followed by a kiss that seemed to make time stop. "I promise I will make you the happiest woman in the world," he whispered in her ear lightly making chills run up and down her spine.

Jamie looked up at him, into his deep eyes, and out a hand on his cheek, "You already have," she replied and drew him in for another kiss. All of a sudden their kiss was stopped by a huge explosion from the front doors. Peter held on to Jamie with his back to the explosion sheltering her from the split boards and debris flying across the room. Once the dust settled they could see men in black uniforms much like those of a S.W.A.T. team, hurry in with guns and helmets. The screaming guests moved to the back of the room away from the intruders and Jamie turned to Peter, "Get the President somewhere and keep him safe," she said. She quickly calculated roughly 50 men pouring through the opening where the doors had been and felt the anger growing inside her. She knew there was only one was to take them out and she was prepared for anything that happened. She turned her head to look behind her at Peter. She noted absentmindedly his quickened heart beat and the flush of blood to his face and felt a pang of sadness. She'd never fought in real life before, in a situation as dire as this one at least, and to think what might happen to Peter if she didn't succeed was unbearable to think about. She hardened her nerve and said, "When I tell you, hit the lights."

Peter saw the determination in her eyes and nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked concerned as she walked away from him and towards their enemy.

"Yeah just find the President," Jamie called over her shoulder as she moved like hungry hound towards the men. Her dress was now covered in an ashy grey and floated around her feet like a cloud. Her hair was a mess and it all added to her bloodthirsty look. As guests ran past her she slashed out her claws and her eyes blackened over. The laser pointers of the enemies found their way to her as she walked and one anxious soldier pulled his trigger. The room went silent.

Peter could feel his blood pulse through his veins and his heart slam against his ribs with each passing second. A cold fear washed over him and he lost all control of his thoughts. His mind raced back to every memory he had ever had with Jamie, holding onto each one like a treasure in case they were all he had left of her when the lights came back on.

Jamie looked at her shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through it but she didn't feel any pain. The adrenaline coursing through her made her body feel numb and cold. As the wound began to heal itself she grinned evilly at the soldier, a look that sent shivers down his spine. "You're going to need more than that to stop me," she said in a bone chilling voice.

When he heard Jamie's voice relief let Peter breathe again and he searched for the Russian President. "Mr. President," Peter said running.

"What's she doing? She'll be killed!" the President replied in an urgent voice. The last thing he wanted was a person being murdered at his winter ball.

Peter couldn't help but smile a little, "Don't worry, she's got it taken care of," he replied, "Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe. Where are the light panels?"

"This way why?" replied one of the President's body guards.

Peter looked in the direction he pointed, "Just show me, and stay close Mr. President."

"Wait a sec, what makes you think you can protect him. How do we know you're not on the other side?" another body guard asked suspiciously.

Peter sighed annoyed but the President answered for him, "He is a student of Xavier's. He is entirely trustworthy, I'd rather know my life was in his hands than yours." He glared at his body guards who wavered at his wrath.

"Plus, I'm indestructible," Peter muttered as he changed into his Colossus form much to the surprise of the body guards and the admiration of the President.

Jamie stood stone still as the men surrounded her. One soldier pointed his gun at her with the laser pointing directly to the center of her forehead. "State your name," he growled.

"My name is Hellsbane," Jamie replied icily, "Colossus!" she shouted. Peter hit the lights and the room went dark. All that anyone could hear was the sound of metal on metal and the ripping of clothes. Guns fired and women screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally everything calmed down and Peter turned the lights back on. The bodies of the soldiers were strewn across the floor and Jamie was kneeling in the middle of all the destruction on the floor.

Peter hurried to her leaving the President with his body guards, and knelt down with her. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Jamie hung her head and a tear or two fell to the floor. She was rubbing the ring violently trying to clean it of blood. "I ruined it," she said in a low, miserable voice.

Peter pulled her close and whispered, "That doesn't matter Jamie. All I care about is who's wearing it," he said comfortingly. At that moment she broke down into full tears and fell into Peter's open arms. He wrapped himself around her and tried to warm her shaking, sweating body. He picked her up and carried her out of the sea of death.

Later the Russian police came by to question the guests. Peter stood with Jamie close to him using his arm to hold herself up. The President walked up to them solemnly, "I have spoken to the department's Chief, and you won't be facing any charges. I told them you were merely defending me and my guests," he said mostly to Jamie.

There was a silence between them for a few moments before Peter answered for Jamie, "Thank you Mr. President. Who were those people?"

The President sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I have no idea my friend, but if I find out anything I will be sure to inform you. You both have my deepest thanks. I will make a point to call Charles and tell him of your heroism. Please try to enjoy your remaining days in my country, do not let this situation over power your vacation. The bad times have passed for now." He tried to give Jamie an encouraging smile and clasped a hand with Peter.

"You are welcome sir," Peter replied, "From both of us," he added with a sad look at Jamie's blank façade. The President nodded and walked away with his guards in tow.

Peter put an arm around Jamie and walked her away from the commotion and toward a park that would lead them back to their hotel. They walked in silence for a while, watching the freshly fallen snow in rolling hills around them. It layered the bushes and flowers in a crystal white blanket keeping it safe until the loving hands of spring would wake them again. Peter felt like Jamie was still shaken from the attack and stopped halfway through the park. He turned a looked at her searching her downcast eyes for any sort of hint as to how he could make her feel better. Jamie looked down at the ground with tears beginning top form again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "You had this whole thing planned and I ruined it…"

Peter took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at him, "We can fix it, start over," he replied solemnly.

"How?" Jamie asked confused, the tears starting to break free of her eyes and one rolled away down her cheek.

Peter wiped the tear away and took the ring from her finger. He grabbed a pile if snow in his large hand and stuck the ring in the middle of it, rubbing it around in his large hands until the snow melted and only the ring was left, free of all the blood and looking as perfect as it had when he had first laid eyes on it. He bent down on one knee and looked up into her eyes with the same look he always used, one that was filled with nothing but love and devotion. "Jamie I love you, I loved you the first moment I saw you. And nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you," he took her hand in his, "Jamie will you marry me?" Standing in the snow Jamie looked like the angel he always knew her to be. Her white fur coat looked like wings and the snow that fell gently on her hair gave her a crown of shining light; the view before him too his breath away.

Jamie's heart melted to see the one man she loved with all her heart there in the snow asking for her hand. Peter was the only person who knew all her flaws and yet loved her enough to marry her still. He was the only person who saw those flaws as little ways that made her different from other people and therefore a more perfect being. She started to cry again, but not tears of sadness or fear from the night, tears of joy and complete happiness. "Yes," she said with small voice, "But I don't really like you that much," she added sarcastically.

Peter laughed out loud as he placed the ring back on her finger where it belonged though it felt like the first time. He stood up and brushed his hand gently across her cheek and kissed her softly and tenderly. They knew that if there was anything in the world that was real it was at least their love for each other. The one constant in Jamie's life would always be Peter just as she would always be the one tender and loving side of him. They held each other in the snow and Peter put his forehead to Jamie's, "Merry Christmas Jamie," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Peter," she replied.

They walked back to the hotel with their arms around each other, kissing every so often. Once they were outside the door to their room Peter took Jamie's hands in his own. "Don't say anything about the engagement," he whispered, "Let's act cool and then surprise them. They don't have a clue, but I know my mother will be just as excited as you were." Jamie nodded barely able to control her joy.

In the room Peter's family sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching a Christmas movie in Russian. When she heard the door open Peter's mother turned around and almost spit out her drink. She jumped up and ran to her son and his fiancée and put her arms around Peter then hugged Jamie close. "You're home safe!" she said with evident relief, "We saw on the news what happened, I've been worried out of my mind!"

Peter laughed at his mother's reaction, "Well you didn't seem too worried sitting there watching 'A Christmas Story'," he replied.

Mrs. Rasputin made a face, "It was to calm your father's nerves," she replied, "But none of it matters now that you're here, safe and sound."

She noticed the blood that still clung to Jamie's hair and skin and a look of horror crossed her face but Jamie just smiled encouragingly and shook her head. "I'm just fine," she said warmly.

Illyana had finished her hot chocolate and jumped into her brother's arms in the mean time. "So how was the ball?" she asked excitedly, "Did anything special happen?"

Peter cocked his head and his mother shook hers. They hadn't let Illyana watch the news show that told about the attack at the ball. Peter nodded back and decided not to say anything about it; after all it was nothing compared to their real news. He looked at Jamie who was clearly having a hard time keeping their secret to herself with Mrs. Rasputin's arm around her waist. He smiled and looked to the floor then up to his father, who was standing quietly behind his daughter. "Jamie and I are getting married," he said simply.

His father smiled and nodded his head proudly. However Peter's mother had a much different reaction. She covered her mouth after a loud gasp and threw her arms around Jamie. "Welcome to our family!" she cried with tears of happiness, "Illyana you have a new sister!"

Illyana hugged her brother then proceeded to attack Jamie as she and her mother asked Jamie about every detail of the proposal. Oohs and Ahhs escaped their mouths when she showed them the gorgeous ring on her finger. Peter's father walked over to his son and shook his hand strongly. "She's a wonderful girl," he told his son in Russian, "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter-in-law. I know you will be happy with her. You are a strong man and she will be a strong wife."

"Thank you Father," Peter replied giving his dad a hug, "I know I'm the happiest man in the world right now and I will be for the rest of my days." As the night wore on they talked more and more about the engagement and traded Christmas gifts with each other. All in all it was the greatest Christmas Jamie had ever had.

The nightmare that woken Kess up two days before Christmas came back to her every time she fell asleep, even during the short cat naps she took with John on the idle days before the celebration. During her waking hours she was able to forget about it and enjoy the time with her family and boyfriend but at night John was never far away and she always woke up by his side. He could sense everything about her and as soon as her brain waves began to move in a disturbed pattern he was there. She couldn't have asked him to do anything else for her. On Christmas Eve Day they both woke up late to a cool morning and had breakfast outside with the Cortez's. They spent all day in separate rooms wrapping gifts until lunch time came around and they went for a picnic in the park at Carolina's request. Once they returned home they finished their gift wrapping and Kess went to the kitchen to help Marian start cooking the ham for their Christmas dinner. John sat with Carolina on his lap, the young girl had taken to him almost instantly, and he was reading her the story of Rudolph and the elves. Ferdinand was finishing Christmas lights outside and at around seven thirty they all came inside to sit down for dinner. They didn't get up from the table until it was almost ten thirty and Carolina was yawning and dozing where she slept. Her father picked her up for bed but she asked for a bedtime story from Kess who agreed. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said and emptied her plate in the garbage before washing it and following the sleepy child to her room.

Marian got up and began to clear the table and John helped her. He had gotten used to the people he was spending the holiday with and he knew why Kess loved them so much. They were very family oriented and tried to keep as much joy in their lives as possible even though Ferdinand had an extremely demanding job with the local government. As John stood washing dishes at the sink Mr. Cortez joined him. He looked to his wife who smiled and walked away leaving John with the impression that they had some sort of communication he wasn't aware of even though it involved him.

Ferdinand took up a towel to dry what John washed and spoke, "You're a good man John," he said casually, "I can see why Kess loves you so much."

John smiled though he knew in his bones there was more on Ferdinand's mind than just compliments, "Thank you," he replied, "I love her very much as well."

Ferdinand nodded, "I know, I can see it in your eyes. I'm not mutant with extraordinary abilities to see minds but it's plan to know what's in your heart. That's what I wanted to talk about, she's like a daughter to me you know."

John put down the dishes and turned to Ferdinand, "Yes sir, and I have no ill intentions towards her, she's my whole world," he said reassuringly. The last thing he wanted was to be on bad grounds with the man who had raised Kess for her hardest times.

The older man nodded, "Oh I know, there's no ill will between us at all. I don't want to come off as an over protective father. I know her life is her own, you're both twenty years old now, you're not children and capable of making your own choices. I have all faith in you. My only point is that if, someday in the future, you decide to take things to a more permanent level. I'd like to be involved. She is almost a daughter and I feel like her father sometimes, or the closest thing she has to one. And I worry about her." Ferdinand wore a smile but a soft and understanding one though there was still the commanding fatherly air about him.

John smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I will definitely come to you before I do anything."

"And do you have any plans of the sort?"

John smiled deeper and flushed a shade of red. When he looked up his brown eyes were alight with excitement. "Yes I do, but I haven't made good on them yet. But when the time comes I will seek your advice and blessing. I want the best for both Kess and I; I would never want to lead her into anything that was unwise."

Ferdinand smiled and patted a hand on John's back, "Yes a good man, a very good man," he said, "Well Marian and I will be waiting for the day when we speak on this matter again. I suppose you will be getting tired by now though, I know I am. So I wish you a Merry Christmas and I will see you in the morning."

While Ferdinand had his hand clapped on John's back Kess came back into the kitchen with Marian behind her, "What are you two talking about?" she asked and went to John's side.

"Just thanking this young man for his good manners," Ferdinand replied, "Now we go to bed," he said and kissed Kess on the forehead before taking Marian's hand and heading off to their room, leaving the couple in the kitchen alone.

Kess looked to John, "I have a feeling it was more than that," she said suspiciously, "Are you hiding anything from me?"

John kissed her cheek and led her down the hall to their room, "Of course not my dear, why would I do that?"

Kess relaxed some, "Well because you're a conniving snake," she said matter-of-factly and wrapped and arm around his waist.

John grinned, "Me? You're the snake," he said and pinched her side.

Kess' hair took on a thicker texture and her eyes blazed yellow a bit, "That I am," she replied, "So if you are hiding anything you had better be prepared to deal with me when I find out."

"Yes dear," he said and kissed her softly before going off to change for bed. Once he came back Kess was in their room in her nightgown looking in the mirror at her teeth. He came up behind her and wrapped and his arms around her waist and rested his head on her's. "Inspecting the pearly whites?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

Kess turned around with an excited look in her eyes, "Look," she said, "Venom." John took a closer look at her teeth and noticed that the teeth which became fangs when she took on her Medusa form were now extended. She pushed on one fang a little and a milky white fluid dripped from the tip. "I'm changing," she said and her eyes sparkled.

John smiled wide, "This is going to make Danger Room sessions a lot more entertaining, especially if you're paired with Matt." John winked and wrapped Kess up in a hug and she squealed.

"Oh what a wonderful Christmas gift," she said, "Thank you Lord."

John walked her over to the bed that they shared now that every night it was impossible sleep. Kess curled up in John's arms and was soon breathing softly in a deep sleep with no signs of a nightmare at all. John was able to fall asleep as well after making sure that she was sleeping soundly.

They awoke the next morning to a thud and the happy calls of Carolina as she jumped into their bed and urged them to wake up. "It's Christmas!" she shouted and pulled Kess' hand out of bed and into the living room where Ferdinand and Marian were sitting on the couch drinking coffee. The gifts they had all set out for each other were under the tree and within minutes Carolina had torn into the huge stuffed snake Kess had bought for her while they were out shopping the week before. It was a beautiful Christmas morning and it was noon before any of them made a move to get out of their bed clothes. Kess showered and played with Carolina while John started packing some of their things. Since Kess was so picking about packing he decided to get a head start.

Kess came back in to see him that afternoon and helped him get all their things in order and leave out clothes for the next morning when they would be flying home. "Have you had fun?" she asked while she pulled her fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Absolutely," he said and planted a kiss on her nose, "This has been a wonderful Christmas, I'm looking forward to a life time of them." He smiled and thought about ensuring that he would have a lifetime of Christmases with Kess.

"Have you called your family?" she asked. She was a little worried about taking him so far away from his family on such a special holiday. "Did they miss you?"

"Yes to both questions," he replied, "And they missed you too, especially Holly."

"Alright, well I say we visit them once we get back home, I have things for your mom and sister that I don't want to mail. Plus I miss them too, I love your family. We still have a lot of time off before we have any assignments."

"I'd love to visit them, I can't wait. It's getting late now though, we should get ready for bed, our plane leaves at 6." They both changed into their night clothes again and wished the Cortez family goodnight. Carolina wouldn't be up to see them off and Ferdinand would be in the office even before they left so they said their last farewells and received hugs all around. The next morning Marian drove the couple back to the airport and watched their plane until it was out of sight. Kess slept most of the way home and was fully rested for the happy reception they had back at the mansion.

Ororo met them at the New York Airport and Kess hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, Merry Christmas," she exclaimed. John shook Storm's hand and wished her a good year as well before they all rode back to the Institute and settled back in.

After they each unpacked in their separate rooms the Professor called for them to go to his office. John knocked on the door followed by Kess and opened it to see Xavier. "Welcome home," he said happily, "It's never the same Christmas without everyone here."

"Thank you Professor, we missed you too, Ferdinand thanks you for taking such good care of us," Kess said and grinned.

"Of course, of course," Xavier said, "I have a question to ask you both, it's not too serious but I don't want to put you into a situation you aren't ready for."

John looked from the professor to Kess and then back, "Well it's sound sort of serious sir, what's it you want to ask?"

Charles smiled, "We are receiving a large number of new students in June and we really don't have enough rooms left to accommodate them all. We need to cut down and have more people to a room. There's smaller ones upstairs away from the dormitories though that we may use. Since you've both finished your schooling here would you be open to sharing one of those smaller rooms? You've seen Jean and Scott's, it's much like that." He laced his fingers together with the serious look that was on his face too often.

John smiled relieved, "Oh I thought you were going to ask us something much more dangerous. I have no problem at all about that, if you're willing to Kess I think we're capable of sharing a room."

Kess nodded in agreement, "Absolutely, when should we move our things?" She put her hand in John's and smiled up at him, leaning her head on his arm affectionately.

"Anytime you feel ready too would be fine," Charles replied, "But we're doing some renovations up there until about mid-February, so I'd wait until after then."

The pair nodded and thanked him before leaving. Kess squeezed John's hand, "This should be fun, I've never had a roommate before," she said, "Especially not one as cute as you," she winked.

John smiled, "Well I know I'm looking forward to sharing a room with someone as beautiful as you are. But maybe you should refrain from waking me up at your usual sunrise." Kess pinched his arms and smiled evilly as they walked down the hall together. "I wonder how Jamie and Peter's vacation went," he said after a moment.

"Me too, we haven't talked to them almost the whole time, I miss Jamie. But they arrive tomorrow, I guess we'll find out then," Kess replied and smiled wide.

The next day Peter and Jamie spent the whole day with each other and his family. It was the last days of their vacation and too soon they would be returning back to New York, and leaving the beautiful landscape and amiable people behind. Jamie had almost seven full cameras of pictures to take back home and Peter's mother had requested a copy of every single picture. As the evening of their last day came they packed their bags and started to say good bye. Peter's mother hugged Jamie who had started crying. She had never been around people as loving as Peter's family. She loved being with them in their inviting atmosphere and pleasant company. She had no family at all, at least not one she knew of. Peter started the jet and Jamie waved urgently until the Rasputin's were not distinguishable from the other dark spots on the snow in the failing sunlight. Peter put the plane on autopilot once they got going and he and Jamie sat in the back playing cards and eating oatmeal and hot chocolate. They discussed the trip and daydreamed about the future. Already Jamie had images of dresses and wedding colors in her mind. "I can't wait to start our life together," she told Peter who nodded, "It's going to be the greatest adventure of all. She snuggled up to him to take a nap until the alarm on the plane went off telling them they were close and Peter needed to take the controls again.

Peter landed the plane and Jamie gathered up their bags and trash and the hatch opened. Applause met them of the cheers of their happy friends swirled around them. Everyone who had returned from their own vacations was there to greet them. They had many congratulations on the Russian attack and their success. The story had been kept surprisingly quiet but of course The Professor always knew what was going on. Peter and Jamie smiled all the way to where the adults stood. People began to dwindle away and go back to their activities and the couple was left alone with the adults, Kess and John. Kess threw her arms around Jamie, "Oh my god, I missed you so much! I can't wait to hear about your trip!" Then she let Jamie breathe and turned to give Peter a hug.

"She's been like this all day," John said and he shook and hand with Jamie then Peter, "She really missed you."

"Hey kid," Logan said stepping forward from behind Charles. Despite his stoic demeanor Jamie threw her arms around Logan and he smiled and hugged her back. "I see you made it out ok."

"Definitely," Jamie said, "But we missed you all SO much!"

After pleasantries were shared Peter cleared his throat to get their attention, "Well I know that some people know what I am about to say and some don't, but…" he looked at Jamie and smiled.

"We're engaged!" Jamie exclaimed unable to hold it in.

Kess gasped loudly and jumped on Jamie. Jean and Ororo came over as well and Jamie showed off her ring and looked happily to Peter as she told them about the proposal. John and Scott pat Peter's back and congratulated him. It was mid afternoon before any of them calmed down enough to let Jamie and Peter unpack. "Before you go to bed come to my study," Charles called to everyone who agreed without another thought.

After dinner where Peter announced the engagement yet again they went to his study. "What's up Professor?" Peter asked once everyone got in.

"Well I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas," Xavier began.

"Oh come one Professor, that's now what you asked us down here for," John said.

Charles nodded, "You're right John, and I'm hoping you know that from instinct not from mutant abilities," he winked to his fellow telepath. "I want to give you all a very short briefing on a new mission. It's in Canada and you will all be attending. That's really all I have to say, some of you are more familiar with the spot than others, but be prepared for more calls like this in mean time. Good night all."

They filed out of the room and Jamie took Kess' hand excitedly, "This will be my first mission," she said.

Kess nodded with gleaming eyes, "I know, but don't worry you'll do great. It's going to be fun I bet, I love going on missions. We get to kick some ass."

John took Kess' hand, "Now, now, don't spark any ideas," he said, "It's probably just going to be observation."

"We'll see," Peter said putting a hand on Jamie's shoulders, "But we'll be through the whole thing together." The four of them walked down the hall to their rooms where they would swap stories the rest of the week.


End file.
